


1001 Egyptian Nights

by SeverusTSnape9



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Humor, Just Lots Of Different Tags, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Sexual Humor, Supernatural - Freeform, Use your imagination, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusTSnape9/pseuds/SeverusTSnape9
Summary: I am determined to write 1001 prompts. This will be random word generated and will include as many ships as possible. I will take requests and try to write them as I can. The shippings include Puzzle, Mobium, Puppy, Psycho, Thief, Angst, and any others I can think of. Feel free to drop a comment or request in the comment box. The request needs to be ship and give me only one word or the like.





	1. Night 1

**Word: Command**

**Ship: Puzzle**

**Prompt: Word Generator**

_'thoughts'_

"Speak."

* * *

 

Yami had no idea how long he had been inside the puzzle. The many twisting and turning hallways created a never ending labyrinth throughout the place. Yami often mused that it was a reflection on his own mind. Chaotic and disoriented. He had no idea who he was, but he decided that he may as well call himself something. Yami seemed to fit although he had no idea why.

Yami had no idea why he was here in the first place, but he knew that he was waiting. But what he was waiting for he had no idea. He just knew that he would know when the time came, but for now he waited in the shadows and corridors. Yami waited for centuries, until he felt it. Someone had moved him. He could feel these big hands on him and somehow they were warm but rough. 

He felt excitement course through him but it was short lived when he realized that this was not who he was waiting for. But somehow they were connected?

It was a few days when he felt the big hands touch him again. This time, he was given to smaller hands. 

 _'Hm. A child perhaps?'_ He thought. And then he felt it. The connection he had been waiting for. This child was the person he was waiting for for all those millennia. 

"What's this grandpa?" Ah, a little boy then.

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle Yugi. It's an ancient artifact from Egypt. You take good care of it Yugi, it has been said that if you solve it then it will grant you a wish." The old man said, Yami decided that this voice would just remain as grandpa.  _Pfft! Granting wishes indeed.'_ Did this grandpa think that he was a genie or something?

"I will take care of it! Thank you grandpa!" The voice was so excited and slightly bubbly that it caused Yami to chuckle a little. Such enthusiasm!

Yami couldn't see what the child, no, Yugi looked like, but he could hear him and all the was going on around him. He sounded nice, a happy and care free child that laughed easily and seemed to get excited at the smallest things. Yugi was his light and Yami could feel that. They were connected on a deep level and there was nothing that could break that. 

A shift in his walls startled him and he heard a faint clicking noise. The boy was trying to solve the puzzle! 

Yami smiled a little.  _'Not yet little one. You are too young yet.'_

Yami listened to the clicking noises and must have dozed off since the next thing he knew there was an annoying beeping sound. He looked around for the source and realized it was from outside his puzzle. The noise stopped and then he heard noises of someone getting up. 

"Good morning puzzle." Ah, Yugi.

"Good morning Yugi." Yami replied, half hoping the child could hear him. No response, then he couldn't hear Yami. But still, it felt good to talk to him even if Yugi couldn't hear him.

"Today we are going to school together!" 

"What's school?" Yami asked a little bewildered. 

No answer. Yami figured that he would have to wait to find out.

More noises and movement around him. He heard people talking but he mostly tuned it out. He thought he might go mad with the amount of noise that was flooding into the puzzle. After a few hours he took his barriers down and he found it to be a little more quieter. And then...

"Give me your lunch money!"

"No! Please leave me alone!" 

Someone was bothering Yugi!

Yami heard someone laugh at Yugi. There was rough movement and suddenly Yugi was crying.

"Told you to give it to me! Next time just do what I say!"

Yami could feel his blood boiling. He wanted to hurt whoever did this! But he couldn't! He was stuck here and he couldn't do anything!

"Yugi don't cry. I promise that one day I will be there to protect you." Yami said, even though he couldn't be heard.

* * *

 

Eight years had passed since that day. Yami had to listen as Yugi was hurt and bullied everyday. But for some reason Yugi never retaliated and so he was bullied more and more.  Yami hated that there was nothing he could do but listen. He would talk to Yugi out loud, but he was never heard.

Yugi was now a teenager and had matured since then. He still had a childish demeanor but he was still as loving and caring since he was a child. Yami could tell that he was different since the voice changed from a childish squeak to a more adult tone. But Yugi still held onto his one wish since he was a kid, he wished for friends. Yami didn't know if he could ever grant that wish. He was darkness for goodness sake!

Today however Yami was on edge. Excitement coursed through him since earlier that morning. Yugi was finally ready for him! He was old enough for Yami to share his soul with. All of today's events led up to this very moment when darkness and light would finally meet. 

With the last piece in place Yami felt his soul door open and he pushed it open immediately. He was greeted with blinding lights and a strange room. It was small and he realized that this must be where Yugi lived. He was at a desk and the light he had in his face was from a small table lamp. He blinked and looked around. There was a small bed to the side and some clothes on the floor. There were games and puzzles every where, and a big window sat high above his head, reflecting the night sky. 

In a corner he saw a full length mirror. A shock came to him when he saw himself and yet it was Yugi's body. Yami didn't dwell on it for now since he would just see him and not the other he really wanted to see.

But for now there were more important matters to tend to. Yami got up and decided that now would be the time to make the bullies pay for what they did. The shadows were at his command and he would have them serve him well tonight.

Ushio would never stand a chance against them!

* * *

A couple of hours later, Yami returned to Yugi's room. A slight rush in his system from the shadow game and the feeling of winning the game. He felt slightly giddy and yet exhausted at the same time. He knew it was time to return to the puzzle and let Yugi back out. Yami sighed and felt his conscious drift back into the puzzle. But something was different this time. Yami could see outside into the world now!

Yami moved over to a wall that had an eye in it. The pupil of the eye showed him the world outside. And Yugi was stirring from where Yami left him. Yugi blinked rapidly and stood there confusedly. He stood there for a few minutes before moving over to his dresser. Yami watched as Yugi took off his clothes and got into his pajamas. Yugi was small and pale, his face more round and childish looking. His amethyst eyes wide and innocent looking. A small pink mouth turned into a slight frown. Hair that defied gravity stood out into points with tips the same color as his eyes.

 _'Yugi is beautiful!'_ Yami continued to watch him as he settled into bed and closed his eyes. Yami smiled at Yugi and felt himself reach deep into the recesses of his power. This beautiful youth was his to protect and he vowed that he would give Yugi whatever he desired.

A few strands of light made their way out of the puzzle and into the homes of a few people that Yugi seemed to be close to. Yugi wished for friends and he would have them. A small light of persuasion would allow these people to become Yugi's friends that he wanted for all these years.

After the light faded away, Yami continued watching Yugi as he slept. He knew in his heart that he would give and do anything that this beautiful angel asked of him. He would go against the gods if he must just to be near Yugi. Tear apart the world and kill anyone that would dare to hurt him. He would give him the rarest gems and even the heavens to command if it made him happy. He knew Yugi was selfless and would never ask for it, but that didn't mean that Yami still wouldn't give it to him.

"Your wish is my command Yugi." 

 

 


	2. Night 2

**Ship: Tender**

**Prompt: Ring**

**From: Word Generator**

* * *

 

"Just admit it! You don't love me! You love Marik more than me!"

"Yadonushi you are being ridicules!"

There was a fight going on in apartment 302 in the otherwise relatively quiet neighborhood. It was already seven at night and two white haired males were currently in an argument. 

"Yes you do! You spend way more time with him than you do with me! Why don't you just marry him then?!"

"I do not spend that much time with him! He and I have just been busy lately!"

"I wonder why that is!"

Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This had been going on since six and he was getting tired of it. He had been with Marik for the past couple of weeks for a certain reason and leave it to Ryou to think that he was cheating on him. Time to take a different approach then.

"You know for someone who is all about love and trust you don't seem to trust me at all."

Ryou sat on the couch curled into a ball and hugging a pillow to him stopped glaring at Bakura for a second. Bakura had to keep himself from smirking. He could tell that Ryou was starting to feel a little guilty at yelling at him. Just a little more....

"And after all of that nonsense when I came back with the stupid Pharaoh about how everyone should give me a chance, you seem to be a little hypocritical when telling them to trust me and then you don't." Bakura pushed on.

Ryou stared at his boyfriend and then he got up. 

"Where are you going?"

Ryou didn't reply but just went to his room and slammed the door. Bakura heard a click and sighed. Looks like all of his plans would have to be on hold for now. Ryou was going to force his hand early. 

Bakura had been out a lot recently with Marik but only because he and the Pharaoh were employed by his family. Bakura for security and Atem for records. They had been taken out of the afterlife since the items were still around and not destroyed, thus effectively tying them to the current world. Bakura wouldn't admit it, but he was glad his hikari had opened his arms to him. And so Bakura lived with Ryou and after a month they officially started dating. 

Today would mark six months that they had been together, and Bakura had planned something very special for his pretty light for tomorrow. But the planning had to be done secretly. So he enlisted the help of Marik and, to some extent Ishizu, to prepare the next night.

Feeling a little more calmer than before he went to Ryou's door and knocked. There was no answer.

"If you don't answer Yadonushi I will just pick the lock."

He waited for a moment before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his lockpick. Within seconds he was opening the door. Ryou was laying on his stomach on the bed, listening to music and flipping through a magazine on the latest RPG games. Bakura could faintly hear the song "Single Ladies," by Beyonce.

"I can't believe you listen to that song."

Ryou sighed and removed his headphones. "Well she has a good point."

Bakura stared at Ryou with a blank look on his face. "What?"

Ryou giggled a little then he smiled at Bakura. "If you like it then you should put a ring on it."

Bakura stared at Ryou again before laughing. When he was done, he sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Ryou to join him. Ryou hesitated before simply crawling over to him. Bakura pulled him into his lap, smiling. This smile was special. It wasn't mean or mocking, but a truly genuine smile that was only for Ryou. A smile of happiness.

"If I am to put a ring on it then I'm afraid I already did."

Ryou gave Bakura a confused look. "I don't get it."

"Really? Have you forgotten that I used to hang around your neck for all those years? I gave you my ring then Yadonushi, and I will give you my ring now."

Bakura reached into his right pocket, careful not to upset Ryou, and pulled out a small wooden box. Ryou looked at it with a mixture of awe and suspicion. "What's that?"

"I just told you, my ring," Bakura opened the box and inside was a small golden ring with a single blue pearl, "Many years ago this was my ring or more specifically the ring I would have given my wife if I were to marry. The Ishtars had been able to acquire it when their family began to keep artifacts for the Pharaoh. Somehow it was found by them and kept for all these years. I had it cleaned and resized just for you."

He slid it on Ryou's ring finger. "Is this asking me to marry you Bakura?"

Bakura snorted, "I am not asking you to marry me."

Ryou's face fell.

Bakura chuckled at his expression. "I am a thief Ryou. I do not ask for something, I take what I want. So I am telling you that I am going to marry you and you will accept it!"

Ryou hugged Bakura closely and kissed him deeply. When they parted for air Ryou studied his ring in the light. It was simple but it made his heart soar knowing that this ring was to be given to his intended after all these millennia. "I guess I have no choice but to marry you Bakura. After all, I don't think that I could ever hide from you where you wouldn't find me."

"Well as long as we agree on that there's nothing you can do about it, then we just have to get along."

Ryou bit his bottom lip a little. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"I know. Now why don't we relax for the evening before tomorrow?"

Ryou looked at him curiously. "Why? What's going on tomorrow?"

Bakura slowly got up and helped Ryou stand up in the process. "Tomorrow was supposed to be a nice dinner and all the romantic things you like before I gave you the ring, but you kind of forced my hand early."

Ryou's eyes widened almost comically. "Oooohhhh."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Yes oohh. You are going to be a difficult wife aren't you?"

Ryou made some kind of squawking noise, "Who says I am going to be the wife!?"

"I did. Besides you do most of the women's chores like cleaning the house so I figured you are."

"Men clean houses too!"

Bakura could feel another argument in the air. "All right, husband then. How about we watch a movie or something?"

Ryou immediately brightened up. "Ok, just pick one and I will be there in a moment."

Bakura just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to the living room. Ryou looked back down at his ring and smiled. Yep, they were going to probably argue sometimes, but at least both of them had their hearts in the right places. He turned off his Ipod and was about to turn the light off when he thought he saw something on his ring. It looked like some kind of scratch on it. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that it was writing. Looking more closely at the side of his ring, he read what the engraving said and deadpanned.

_Yadonushi_

"Bakura! Why did you engrave yadonushi on the side of the ring?!" 

 

 

 


	3. Night 3

**Ship: Psycho**

**Word: Hide n' Seek**

**Prompt: Word Prompt**

**AN: Malik is the hikari since it is easier to remember it that way. :)**

* * *

 

There he was again!

Bakura felt his eye twitch in irritation. This was the tenth bloody time this week that that spiky haired bastard showed up at his and Ryou's door! And he didn't mean the Pharaoh surprisingly. 

No, he was referring to the blond split personality of Malik's. For the past week since their arrival back from the past, Marik had been coming over to supposedly see him. Bakura just knew he was up to something! But he wasn't about to waste his second chance at life to do evil...well to much evil. He shuddered at the thought of Ammut coming to eat his soul. 

"What do you want Marik?" Bakura growled out.

"Why so hostile after I came all this way to see you?" Marik replied grinning, pushing past Bakura and striding on into the house without even asking. Bakura rolled his eyes and followed the once dark spirit inside. Marik just sat himself on the couch without invitation, making himself comfortable much to Bakura's annoyance. 

"Just tell me why you keep coming here! You just keep coming here and you don't do anything but stare at me the entire time!" Bakura shouted at him.

Marik just grinned like some maniacal jack-o-lantern. "I did say I come to  _see_ you. But I suppose you're right. I haven't actually told you what I want."

Bakura waited but Marik made no effort to explain the plan.  _'Bastard is making me ask all the questions.'_

"Well? What is it you want? Tell me before I lose my patience!" Bakura growled out. 

Marik, still grinning like the mad man he is, simply reached out to Bakura silently asking for Bakura to place his hand there. Bakura rolled his eyes again but decided to play along. He took his hand and was a little surprised when he was pulled down to the couch. Before he could process what was going on, he found himself pinned beneath the dark spirit and his lips where held in a simple kiss.

Bakura's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before he began to struggle against the bigger of the two. The two fought against each other, one wanting to continue the other trying his hardest not to give in, before they broke apart. Marik smiled at Bakura before getting up and moving towards the front door, leaving the white haired male to stare at him. He paused at the door before facing Bakura.

"What I want Bakura is you."

Bakura stared at him hardly believing what he had just heard. "You can't have me! I am not yours!"

Marik let out a bark of laughter. "Oh you will be. I won't rest until you are. As of this day, there will be nowhere you can run, nowhere you can hide that I will not find you. No matter where you go I will be there to catch you little thief."

Bakura, not one to be outdone, got up and shoved his face into the other's to be intimidating. "Then you obviously don't know me that well!"

Another laugh, "Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Yes. Let the ultimate game of hide and seek begin!" 

A grin threatened to split Marik's face, "Then let's begin thief! I will give you three days to hide anywhere in this city and three days to come and seek you out. If I catch you, you become mine. If I lose, then I will leave you alone and never pursue you again."

A rush of thrill coursed through Bakura's veins. "I accept the challenge. Prepare to lose this game!"

* * *

 

The game would last a total of six days. Three days for Bakura to hide and three days for Marik to seek. On the morning of the third day of hiding, Bakura found himself at an abandoned warehouse at the docks. It reminded him of where Malik had once taken refuge during Battle City. He smiled to himself at his ingenuity, Marik would probably scour the city looking for him and never think to look to the docks.

Bakura had already found a place to sleep in the rafter pieces up top. He would camp out here and bide his time. A small makeshift rope ladder served as his means to get up and down. He had hung it and secured it in place and covered his tracks. He wasn't known as the Thief King for nothing! Now all he had to do was wait out Marik. 

Smiling to himself, he opened his bag and began to read a book he brought with him. At least he would have some peace and quiet without his hikari whining at him. Don't track mud in the house, stop trying to steal things from the store, don't fight with the Pharaoh. The list goes on, but at least he would get some peace without any-

"I found you!"

Bakura jerked in surprise at the voice. Standing in the warehouse doorway was Marik. Gritting his teeth Bakura felt annoyed at having been found so quickly. Perhaps he didn't cover his tracks well enough. Oh well, a minor set back, he did have until next morning to find a better spot.

"A lucky guess! However you can't claim me since I still have until tomorrow morning. This still gives me time to test some of my other best hiding spots." Bakura proclaimed with much bravado. He wouldn't tell Marik that this was one of his favorite hiding spots and he wasn't sure about the others. 

Marik frowned a little at the statement. "You're right I can't claim you. But if you were this easy for me to find then you might as well go with me." He finished, smirking. 

"What were you doing here anyway?" Bakura asked, hoping to get some insight on his thoughts. Where did he slip up?

"Oh I happened to be at the docks to waste time when I saw someone come in here. Imagine my surprise to find you here instead of some thugs."

It seemed like a plausible story since he and Malik were once the same person. Thinking back on his decision it probably wasn't the smartest idea to hide somewhere that Marik would be familiar with. He would just have to be more careful with where he hid since Marik would probably know everywhere Malik once visited. That should be easy enough. 

Bakura simply gathered his things including the ladder. "Well I better go then. Wouldn't want you to find me again." He said teasingly.

"Or you could just come with me and make things easier." Marik added watching him leave. 

"No such luck I'm afraid."

* * *

 

Bakura hid in an abandoned apartment room that was close to where Joey lived. He decided that since he knew where that was and Marik didn't then he was safe. Besides, Malik had never visited Joey when he still had Marik in him, so therefore, Marik wouldn't know where he was. Bakura would have to wait him out here instead. It would be foolish to return to the docks since Marik apparently liked to go there. So here he was, hiding from a man that wanted him. He could feel the old thrill run through him and it reminded him of the days when he was a thief and hid from the guards around the palace.

Tomorrow would be Marik's turn to find him and Bakura knew he would never find him here. He looked out at the dirty window to the dark street below him. All he could do for now was catch some sleep. He reached into his small bag and pulled out the small blanket he had before settling on some sleep by the window. It wasn't comfortable, but it would do for at least three days. 

He must have nodded off because he was awoken to a banging noise on the door.

Bakura started and realized that he had slept until morning and that someone was knocking on the door.He quickly folded his blanket and put it in his bag. The police must be going through to make sure there were no vagrants sleeping on the property. As quietly as he could he made his way to the old door and looked out the peephole before he choked on his own breath. 

Marik was on the other side!

"Come out Bakura! I know you're in there!"

Bakura crept away from the door and grabbed his bag. Opening the window he heard crashing at the door. The bastard was going to break the door down! Bakura quickly hoisted himself out the window and climbed down the rusty old fire escape. He ran as soon as he hit the ground and there was a cry from somewhere above him. Looking up he could see Marik at the window he had just vacated and he doubled his pace. Putting all his skills as a thief to good use, he zigzagged through alleyways and streets before he felt like he had escaped Marik.

Catching his breath, Bakura tried to think about how he was found so quickly. He covered all his tracks and even chose somewhere he knew Marik probably had never been before! He must have been careless somewhere! 

Looking around he saw that he was behind some shops. He took a deep breath and decided that he would have to find somewhere else to hide. Somewhere Marik would never look. 

* * *

 

Bakura had kept himself busy the rest of the day by stealing some food from a local store (honestly they weren't even trying anymore!) and walking around. He kept mostly to less populated areas so that he wouldn't run into the Pharaoh or any of his little gang. Roaming the back alleys provided him some kind of cover and a great sense of nostalgia. He decided not to dwell on it to much. 

Almost before nightfall, he found a small park with plenty of trees and a small pond nearby. Perfect!

He decided that he would have to camp in a tree like he did when he had been found near the Pharaoh's palace. He had been literally chased up an ornamental tree and stayed there until night fell so he could make his escape and the guards had been none the wiser. 

He chuckled at the memory. Looks like he would be doing that again. Looking around he found a large oak tree that had some lower branches that were wide enough for him to lay back against. It wouldn't be comfortable at all, but he could at least know that he could see all around him. Bakura climbed up the lower branches until he was about ten feet up. He didn't to go to far up and be stuck and he wanted to make sure he could make a quick get away if he had to. 

Bakura found a wide and sturdy branch to settle himself on. The air was still and quiet except for crickets that were chirping their songs for the night. Distant park lights illuminated the area with a faint glow. A half moon hung high in the sky. The whole scenery peaceful and relaxing. Bakura watched the sky through the boughs and just listened to the sounds around him. 

And then it went quiet. The crickets stopped chirping and the air grew quiet. Bakura felt his body tense, waiting for what he wasn't sure. He knew that homeless people often slept on park benches and wondered if that was what caused the quiet air. 

**Snap!**

Now he was highly alert. That was a twig and it sounded like it came from below him. He looked down and felt his eye twitch. 

Marik was below him, picking up a stick off the ground and inspecting it like one would inspect crime scene evidence. Bakura sat very still not even daring to breath loud. He hoped that Marik would grow bored and leave. What was he doing here anyways? He watched Marik suddenly throw the stick away from him and wander off to the small pond. He just stood there staring at the water like it might hold all the answers in the world to him. 

"I know you're there Bakura. You might as well give up." Marik said softly to the pond but Bakura knew he was probably watching him. Bakura looked around him and saw another branch from a different tree close by. Taking his chance he grabbed a hold of it and carefully climbed onto the other tree. He did this with making as little noise as possible, the sounds could be mistaken for wind blowing through the leaves. He made his way onto the next tree and sat in the middle before slowly turning around. He watched as Marik circled that tree and began to climb up it. 

Without wasting anymore time, Bakura climbed down the other tree before sprinting off into the dark. He wouldn't be caught! He would win this game!

* * *

 

Through out the next two days, it seemed as though no matter where Bakura went, Marik was not far behind. He even hid on top of the Pharaoh's house for Ra's sake! But to be fair it was even more fun to scare the daylights out of the Pharaoh's precious Yugi by tapping on the window during them having a make out session. Bakura still laughed at the memory of Yugi jumping off Yami and screaming about a vampire being on top of the house.

Bakura felt like he was going out of his mind! He hadn't been able to sleep since he had been in the apartments and could feel himself getting sluggish and dizzy. Marik on the other hand seemed to be doing just fine. He hadn't been able to eat something properly as well. Hunger was nothing new to him, but even as thief he was still able to find sometime to sleep. Preferably in the day so that he would have time to steal in the night. But Marik had been there in the day as well. Just when Bakura thought he had a place to hide, Marik would show up and Bakura honestly didn't think he had enough energy to run anymore. 

_'If I could just rest for even an hour I would be fine.'_

But no such luck. Marik was relentless in his pursuit. He would be there no matter where Bakura went. He even almost got hit by a car trying to avoid the spiky haired Egyptian and he still pursued Bakura! Bakura could take it no longer. It was close to the evening of the third day when Bakura felt as though he would drop at any minute. He was wandering around aimlessly, he couldn't really think straight at this point when he found himself back at the apartment where he and Ryou lived.

 _'A sign from the gods or a mockery?'_ He thought to himself. Would it be so bad? To be finally claimed by someone instead of being alone all the time? To let himself be captured for once?

His feet decided for him as he headed up the stairs and into Ryou's home. It wasn't technically his, so he would often refer to it as Ryou's rather than his.

 _'I could make a home with Marik.'_ He took out his key and opened the door. He dropped his bag by the door, not caring if Ryou got mad or not. The house was dark so that meant that Ryou was out. Bakura headed to the bathroom and decided to take a shower to wash away all the dirt and the gods only knew what else off him. After his shower he felt slightly better and he dried his hair. Combing it had been a real pain both figuratively and literally. He made it to his bed before he passed out. 

* * *

**Knock Knock Knock**

Bakura heard a knock at the front door. He sat up and looked at the alarm clock that Ryou had given him. It was only nine o'clock at night. He was still tired but he laid there anyways. There was no denying the inevitable. This was the end.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Bakura got up and made his way to the door. He already knew who it was.

Accepting his fate, Bakura put on a brave face and opened the door. As he had predicted Marik was standing there. He felt himself be pulled into strong arms and just collapsed. He was still so tired and he felt warm and safe here. 

"I caught you little thief." Marik said softly. 

"So you did. Congratulations. You are officially the first person to catch me in a few millennia." Bakura replied, his voice sounding a little too soft for his liking.

Marik chuckled a little before picking Bakura up bridal style and making his way to Bakura's room. Bakura would have protested but he was simply too tired right now. He was laid down on his bed and he vaguely realized that his shirt was gone and he was only wearing his loose pajama pants. He had hoped that Marik wouldn't check his house but he was wrong. 

"Sleep Bakura. I will be here in the morning."

And Bakura did.

* * *

 

Bakura woke sometime in the afternoon to someone beside him. At first he was startled, his days as a thief telling him he was in danger, but he relaxed when he realized it was Marik. He looked over at Marik's sleeping face and noticed that he had some dark circles under his eyes that wasn't kohl. 

_'He must have been following me closer than I thought.'_

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

The question startled Bakura but he regained his composure. "Don't you know it's rude to sleep in someone's bed uninvited?"

Marik snickered with his eyes still closed. He rolled over until he had caged Bakura into his arms. Bakura couldn't help but shiver at the contact. It was surprisingly pleasant. How long had it been since he had been embraced? He couldn't remember. 

"How did you manage to find me every single time?" Bakura asked softly.

Two pale lavender eyes finally opened and he smiled. "Malik. He followed you along with Odion. They would contact me by phone and tell me. Other than that, I followed you and I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"So you just happening to be at the docks was a lie then."

"No that was true. I sometimes wander the docks and warehouses looking for thugs to fight when I feel particularly angry. It feels good to hurt them. I just saw a flash of white and went to investigate, and there you were."

There was a moment of silence between them. "How come Malik is helping you?"

"Let's just say he has his eyes on your hikari."

Bakura snorted. "I'll bet he does."

"Yes. In exchange for his help, I am to get information on Ryou for him."

Bakura gave him a small laugh. "Then I guess he will get nothing. I am not telling him anything."

Both of them laughed a little at this before there was a small pause. They just laid there in Bakura's bed, feeling each other's warmth. Bakura finally broke the silence. "So now what happens since I am yours?"

Marik looked thoughtful for a moment. "We get to know each other, then we go places together, and then we fuck each other."

Bakura almost deadpanned at the last statement, before he erupted into a fit of laughter. Marik soon joined him and the both of them just laughed maniacally for a few minutes. "You-you went through all those lengths for a fuck?!" Bakura said between gasps for air.

Marik suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Bakura hard. "No, not just that. I want you. Everything about you I want it all."

Bakura stopped his snickering and looked at him a little confusedly. "Why? I would think you would want someone more like Ryou. Someone you could easily push around. I am not able to be pushed around and I won't do anything without a fight so really, why choose me?"

Marik sighed and if anything he held Bakura closer to him. "It's because you're not afraid of me. I want someone who will talk to me and not try to appease me. I also want someone who understands that I am not a goody two shoes kind of guy. Someone who understands my need for violence and anger. And I think that someone is you. I have seen you go out looking for someone to hurt because it feels good to you. Granted we go after thugs now, but our need for that is still there and I know you will not judge me for it."

What Marik said made sense. He would often lose his cool and he would wander the streets looking for a fight. He just couldn't shake off the feeling of wanting to hurt someone. In a way, he and Marik had both become avengers to those who were weak to stand up to bullies, fighting only those who hurt others when they were pissed off. Bakura smirked at the irony of it. 

Bakura shifted and pulled himself away from Marik. He got up and went to the door. He was hungry and wanted something to eat. But first....

"You need to know that I happen to like dark red roses, I like the color red, and I like to eat rare steak."

Marik just smiled because he knew that he had won the ultimate prize and that he was the best seeking champion in the world.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ship: Puzzle-ish, Tender, Bronze, Blind, Puppy-ish**

**Word: Complete**

**Prompt: Word Generator**

**Remember: Malik = Hikari Marik = Yami**

* * *

 

**Puzzle**

Yugi had never felt happier in his life. When he solved the Millennium Puzzle, he had friends and most importantly the other him. He and his Yami had a more symbiotic relationship. Yami helped Yugi to duel and gave him many tips on what to do. Yugi in return taught him about life in the future and, most importantly, he taught him about friendship. Yami helped Yugi grow to be more confident in himself and Yugi taught Yami how to be more kind to others.

Their relationship had become even better when Yami was able to stop being a spirit and a real person. Where ever Yugi was Atem could not be far behind. Yami had a real name now and it was Atem. And their love for each other seemed to grow and grow. What started off as friendship later on evolved into love. 

Atem and Yugi were currently at a festival that had been set up for the summer. Atem, who had never been to one, was just as excited as Yugi. 

"Are you ready yet Aibou?" Atem asked for the umpteenth time.

Yugi giggled behind the bathroom door. "Almost. Now stop asking or it will take longer."

Atem waited as patiently as he could in front of the door. He began to pace back and forth, his traditional summer yukata swishing slightly. His yukata was a deep red color and had a red and gold dragon running up one side of it. The back also had a smaller golden dragon on the back. With his tan kin and wild hair, he looked like some exotic god that had come from the heavens. Fierce and fiery looking with a commanding presence.

"Why don't you wait with Grandpa?"

Atem sighed and figured he might as well. He trudged his way down the stairs and found the grandfather sitting in the living room wearing a summer yukata and a smaller over robe. Atem plopped down in a nearby chair and slumped over the arm slightly to show his boredom. 

Solomon chuckled at his display. "He'll be down in a moment. These things can sometimes be a hassle to put on you know."

"Why can't he just wear his normal clothes? Why do we have to wear some robes anyway?" 

"Come on Atem. It's tradition and a good way to look good without having to be too fancy."

Atem made a face that showed his disdain for it. "I still think we should just go in our regular clothing." He huffed.

"I'm ready. Sorry but the tie wouldn't sit right and it just kept falling down."

Atem looked over to the stairs and felt his throat go dry. Yugi looked  _incredible!_ Yugi's own yukata was a dark purple that matched his eyes and there were subtle black bamboo leaves that entwined with small white circles. It had a shimmery silver look about that made it seem like magic. 

Atem stared for so long that Yugi blushed a little, making Solomon laugh. "What was that about not liking the yukatas Atem?" He laughed.

Atem blushed slightly, "I didn't say I didn't like them, I just- I thought-!"

Yugi giggled at the way Atem seemed flustered. It wasn't often that he was and it reminded Yugi that he was human. He smiled and wondered what he would have done if Atem wasn't here. He probably wouldn't be going to a festival. He would probably be feeling alone and afraid. He loved that they were together. They were complete. A perfectly solved puzzle.

"Come on. We should go before everything gets too crowded."

* * *

 

**Tender**

"Hurry up Yadonushi! I want to be there before the stupid Pharaoh!"

Ryou was tying his sash on as fast as he could. He could never really get the hang of these things. "Just one more minute Bakura!" He shouted through the door.

He heard the doorknob jiggle and he quickly threw himself into his closet. "You can't look yet!"

"And why not? I am wearing the same thing as you are!" Ryou heard Bakura's voice in his bedroom. The bastard had picked the lock again! Ryou quickly tried to tie his sash on before Bakura became impatient and opened the door. Sometimes he wished his Yami was more patient or at least listened to him like Yugi's did. All Bakura did was go against Ryou. He told Ryou what to do and when to do it and Ryou just let him. 

He heard footsteps approach his spot in the barely big enough closet. Through the slated doors he could see Bakura in his black yukata. Red was splashed across it, making Ryou think of blood. He suppressed a shudder and sighed, "Fine. I'm ready."

"Well then? Come on and let me see!" Bakura all but growled out, his patience already paper thin.

Ryou took a deep breath and braced himself for Bakura ridicule. Opening the door, he stood there awkwardly with his head down. Bakura moved closer, he could see his feet but he dared not to look up. His chin was gently grasped and he was forced to look into Bakura's eyes, an unfathomable emotion flickering through the reddish orbs.

"So you chose white."

"I thought it looked nice is all." Ryou said quietly.

Bakura studied him more. A white yukata with small silvery leaves imprinted on it. It made Ryou look a little ethereal due to his already pale skin and white hair. Like a ghost that was both haunting and yet beautiful in his right. But the message was clear to Bakura.

_'Dark and light. Yin and Yang. We are complete.'_

"You look beautiful yadonushi. Perhaps I shouldn't let you go. Too many people might want you for themselves."

Ryou blushed and looked away. He hadn't expected the compliment. "We should probably get going. I want to see the others."

Bakura grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**Bronze**

"How the hell do you even wear this thing!"

Malik sighed and knocked on the door. Marik had been in the bedroom for over an hour now. "Do you need help in there?"

There was some more cursing and some banging sounds. Malik already had his on. His was a lavender color with golden swirls patterned throughout the yukata. He combined his with his egyptian jewelry to make him stand out some more. He sighed out loud and proceeded to bang on the door again.

"Open the door already!" He commanded.

There was a pause and then the door opened. Marik just strode over to the middle of the room with a huff of annoyance. He hadn't given Malik his full attention with his back to him. "Just tie this thing on. I don't see why we have to wear dresses."

"Because we are in Japan and we are doing their customs. Besides, if Bakura can wear one so can you."

Malik almost dropped the obi sash when Marik started to laugh. "I can imagine him wearing something that his precious hikari picked out. Probably something stupid and really girly."Marik said grinning in amusement.

Malik just rolled his eyes at his yami and proceeded with his task. With only a few simple twists and ties, the sash was on and he stood back. Marik promptly strode over to the full length mirror and inspected his reflection. His yukata was plain black, nothing embellished his robes. The only accessory he chose to wear was his gold earring that hung down, the whole outfit gave him a rather sinister look.

"Ah good. Now what about you?"

Marik had finally turned to see Malik and stared. Marik looked dark and sinister, Malik looked more like a fox waiting to trick its prey. Pretty yet playful. Marik cupped Malik's face gently. "You look beautiful Hikari pretty."

Malik blushed and batted his hands away. "I am a man. Men are not pretty."

Marik chuckled at his light. "Alright, handsome then."

"Better."

Marik looked at him some more. "You know, we could be late. We could do something more...pleasurable."

Malik's blush increased and he sputtered a little, "N-no! We are going right now!" He said grabbing Marik's hand and pulled him to the door, making Marik laugh. They completed each other, light and dark. Well, slightly less dark. Malik was known to be the more conniving of the two.

* * *

 

**Puppy**

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes Puppy. We all do."

"But mine's embarrassing!"

"If you don't hurry we won't see your friends. And wasn't it you who suggested this anyway?"

Kaiba heard grumbling coming from the other side of the door. There was some shuffling sounds and the rustling of fabric. Joey wanted to go to the summer festival with his friends and had only just realized that he would need a yukata this morning. Kaiba had summoned a couple of tailors to his home and made them work in a hurry. Since he had to have the yukata made, he put his own ideas on the design. He already had his, a light blue to showcase his favorite Blue Eyes White Dragon on the front. 

"Ok I'm done!" 

"Finally. I thought I was going to-" Kaiba stopped mid sentence as he looked at Joey.

Joey's yukata was emerald green making his blond hair stick out more. However unlike most yukatas that would have leaves or dragons, even flowers this one did not. Instead there were little puppy golden retrievers on the bottom connected by a mint green ribbon. They seemed to be shimmery and moving even though Joey was standing still. Small golden circles punctuated the top and weaved themselves among the puppies.

"So what do ya think? Is it weird or somethin'?"

"No. It suits you just fine." Kaiba said, being truthful for once.

He wasn't lying. It made Joey seem like a childlike sprite. A playful god in his own right.

"Thanks. Ya look good too. I just knew ya were gonna have your dragons on there somewhere!" Joey said, complementing him a little excitedly.

"But of course. The Blue Eyes is the most superior dragon out there. No other can even come close."

"I dunno. I think ol' Red Eyes holds pretty close."

"Only if you are an amateur duelist."

"Ya wanna say that again?!"

They argued over the best dragon on the way to the festival. There wasn't any heat behind it, just arguing for the sake of arguing. What Kaiba didn't tell Joey was that there was an inside pocket that would fold over his heart when he closed his yukata. On the pocket was a puppy.

Together they were complete. The Puppy and the Dragon. Puppy was warm and friendly, Dragon was cold and distant. And yet somehow, they completed each other.

 

 

 

 


	5. Night 5

**Ship: Mobium**

**Word: Rain**

**Prompt: whatisastory**

**AN: I'm not sure when Japan was formed but I don't think it was around this time so I am just making them say asian since china was still around during ancient egypt. Sorry, I do not mean to offend people, I just want to make this story flow a little.**

* * *

 

The sky was dark with heavy grey clouds, blotting out all sunlight. The air cool and yet warm all at the same time. Lightening raced across the sky while thunder would follow with its mighty blows. A slight wind carried with it precious water across the normally arid desert. Quenching the parched lands and promising a bountiful harvest. 

"Our pleas to the great goddess Tefnut has paid off."

Atem smiled at his cousin. "Well we did promise her three cows."

Atem's cousin, Yami looked almost like him. The only noticeable difference was that Yami was more pale than his cousin. This was probably because Yami was the result of a marriage between his Egyptian father and a noble woman who hailed from the more asian areas. However Atem and Yami were almost inseparable since they were children. This earned them the nickname of the Two Brothers.

What most people didn't know was that their love for each other was more than brotherly. In the day time they acted friendly and familiar to each other, but at night they kept their affections behind closed doors. Secret lovers in the dark of the night.

The only person who seemed to know was Shimon. He would often give the both of them a knowing look whenever he saw the two of them leaving a room together. For some reason he never told anyone about their trysts if he even knew about them. Yami and Atem weren't sure if that was the reason, he never said.

And speaking of Shimon....

"I hope my grandson arrives here all right. I am thankful of the rains but I hope it hasn't caused him any trouble." 

Both Atem and Yami looked up from the scrolls they were glancing over. The three of them were currently in Atem's study, reading over reports from the tombs being built to the crop expectancy yield this winter. It was all tedious work and Atem couldn't understand how his father ever managed it during his reign. It was all one big massive headache to him. Yami often shared his sentiments on it. 

But Shimon had a grandson?! That was the biggest news they had heard all day.

"I didn't know you had a grandson." Atem said, both he and Yami gave each other a puzzling look. During all the years that they had known Shimon, he never mentioned anything about having a family at all.

Shimon sighed and looked out the study's window, watching the rain fall. "Yes, my son fell in love with a woman he had met while traveling for trade." 

Shimon looked over at Yami and smiled. "Actually my grandson is also half asian, like you Prince Yami." He suddenly frowned. "I haven't seen him since he was but a little child. He's only a year younger than the both of you."

Atem smiled at Shimon, "So we get to see your family?"

Shimon shook his head sadly. "No. Unfortunately my son and his wife were killed by some bandits recently. Since I am the only living relative he has left, I decided to take him in. I plan to teach him my trade as an adviser. I hope that he can follow in my footsteps." 

"We are truly sorry for your loss Shimon. You have my permission to allow your grandson to live here in the palace with you. Train him and I'm sure he will make a good royal adviser." Atem said, true sorrow laced his voice. He hated hearing people close to him feeling sad. 

"Yes. I will help him as well Shimon. Since I am only a Prince, I have more time than Atem. I shall help him to learn some of our customs." Yami chimed in, he too wanted to help Shimon after hearing about his family.

"I appreciate you allowing Yugi to live with me Pharaoh. This will make everything easier. I thought about getting him a small place, but I'm afraid for his safety as well. I heard letters from my son that he is a quick learner. I thank the both of you from the bottom of my heart for giving Yugi a chance."

Identical smile appeared on separate faces, "You are most welcome. Anything for a good friend." Yami replied.

"Adviser Shimon. A young man is here claiming that he knows you. He is at the palace doors asking for entrance." A guard said, appearing in the doorway. He quickly bowed to them as he said his piece. 

"Ah that must be Yugi. It is all right, I was expecting him, but certainly not at the palace."

The guard shifted his feet for a second before replying, "My apologies sir. We saw him wandering around outside the palace and stopped him. He said he was here to see you and we wanted to verify it with you that he wasn't someone trying to kill or Pharaoh and Prince."

Shimon looked a little affronted at that. "Well show me to him. Poor boy is probably scared out of his mind!"

The guard nodded and bowed to Atem and Yami once more, before leading the way.

"I will see you both later. I think it's best to introduce him to the both of you in a week my Pharaoh and Prince."

Atem was about to protest, (anything was better than staring at scrolls all day!), but Yami shook his head no. "We shall see you later than." Yami said in his stead.

Shimon bowed respectfully and turned to follow the guard, a smile playing around his lips.

* * *

 

Atem and Yami hadn't seen Shimon since the day before. They decided to give him and his grandson space since Shimon and this Yugi had to become reacquainted again. Allow them to talk about family life and so on. But both Atem and Yami felt on edge. They wanted to know who Yugi was and what he was like. Was he mean? Was he a slob and had no manners? Would he be nice?

All these questions raced through their minds and just about distracted them. Would he look like Shimon? Would he be pale like Yami or more brown like Atem? Would he even know how to speak Egyptian? Would he know their customs or would he expect them to bow down to him? Would he be really tall? Fat or skinny?

"Please pay attention my Pharaoh." Set's voice cut sharp through his thoughts.

Atem jolted a little in chair. "I am sorry Priest Set. I think this rain has clouded my thoughts a little."

Set merely nodded, a slight disdainful look in his eyes. "I was talking about of tribute to Tefnut. She has granted us this rain and it was thanks to our sacrifices. I think that we should keep this in mind if we enter another drought."

"Yes, I believe we should."

"I also believe that we should offer her some more wine from our stores." 

Atem nodded and waved his hand to allow Set to continue his ideas for the temple. His mind was already wandering back to Yugi and what he could be like. 

 _'I hate being kept in suspense.'_ He thought moodily. 

* * *

 

Yami wasn't fairing any better than Atem. Did Yugi like to play games? Did he act like Shimon? Shimon said that he was perhaps a year younger than he and Atem, but was he childish? Would he be spoiled? Would he and Atem hate him?

So many questions swirled around his head that he just about jumped when a new scroll was placed in front of him. He was in his study going over some scrolls that Shimon had handed him and his tutor was going over them with him.

"Are you all right my Prince?" His tutor Akil asked.

"Yes, I am fine. The rain just makes me feel a little clouded is all." Yami said a little hastily. 

"I understand." Akil said a little stiffly.

 _'No you don't. You're not the one being kept in suspense.'_ Yami thought snidely. 

* * *

 

The week had passed by agonizingly slow. Rain continued to fall across Kehmet, making the Nile rise. It made many farmers happy since it meant a bigger crop but it made Yami and Atem feel restless. There was nothing to really do but go through lessons and reports. When they weren't busy, they often played games with each other but this would get old quickly since they both knew each other's strategy pretty well. 

It was almost the end of the week when Shimon sent a messenger to Atem and Yami asking if they would like to meet Yugi who had said that he would help his grandfather and follow in his footsteps. 

They both agreed eagerly. It was agreed that they would have a privet lunch together where they could meet and talk to each other. And so, both Yami and Atem found themselves eagerly awaiting their guests. Today was the big day. The day they were going to meet Yugi. It was only with their rigorous training that they managed to sit still and not do things like slouch or drum their fingers impatiently on the table in front of them.

An assortment of fruits and vegetables was served on wooden plates. Kushari filled four bowls and there was some small apple cakes on the table. Yami was already eyeing the cakes and it took every inch of his being not to reach out and grab one before Atem. 

"I'm sorry we are late my lords. Yugi's quarters were leaking this morning and we had to find some way to at least contain the leak." Shimon said, bowing to the both of them.

"I will have someone look into that Shimon. My palace should not have any leaks anywhere. In the meantime I shall have your grandson relocated to a guest room that is not leaking." Atem said, a little peeved that his palace was leaking. It made him wonder about the other parts of his castle. He would have to talk to someone about repairs then. 

"Oh you don't have to do that!" A soft voice chimed in.

Yami and Atem blinked in surprise. Who said that?

Shimon suddenly motioned with his hand, "Come Yugi. Meet the Pharaoh and the Prince. Please don't be shy. You need to get to know them if you plan to become an adviser like me."

The sounds of footsteps approached them and a boy came in the room. He quickly bowed, "I am honored to meet you my Pharaoh and Prince. But you don't need to go through the trouble of fixing my room. I'm sure I could patch it myself or-" Yugi said hurriedly.

"Please Yugi, rise and let us see you better." Yami coaxed him gently.

Yugi straightened himself out and both Yami and Atem felt their hearts skip a beat. He was gorgeous! Yugi's hair looked similar to both Yami's and Atem's, but instead of red tips, they were violet. He looked at them with wide amethyst eyes, innocent and childlike. His face was more rounded and his cheeks were a little more pronounced. He gave off an innocent aura and it felt like a friendly one. His complexion was pale and seemingly unblemished. His whole appearance was youthful and held an air of playfulness.

Yugi's cheeks suddenly turned a little pinkish since he was blushing at being stared at. This made both Yami and Atem share a secret look. They wanted to see if he was as cute as he looked. Time to get to know this new found potential playmate.

"Tell us about yourself Yugi." Atem said, Yami smiled encouragingly.

"Well there's not much to tell. I grew up on an island in a small village. My father was a diplomat and he helped trade between Egypt and my village. My mother made beautiful kimonos and yukatas."

"What's a kimomo? And a yukama?" Atem asked. Yami outright laughed at him while Yugi giggled behind his hand.

"They are a kind of clothing Atem. I still have some of mine from when I last visited there." Yami said grinning, "And it's pronounced yu-ka-ta and ki-mo-no."

Yugi gasped. "You came from my village?" He asked excitedly completely forgetting that he was addressing royalty.

"No but I know the island of which you speak. We call it Nihon. I, like you, are half asian." Yami said.

Yugi beamed at him and it made Atem a little jealous. He wanted that attention as well. 

"You can make fun of my mispronunciation all you want but I still beat you in shogi."

At the mention of the game, Yugi's eyes lit up and he turned his smile towards Atem. "I love shogi!" He said enthusiastically.

Yami caught on to Atem's game; see who can win Yugi's favor. Well challenge accepted!

"We should eat some of this food. Please help yourself to anything you like." Yami said, turning their attentions to the food on the table.

"Oh thank you! It looks delicious!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes thank you my lords." Shimon said respectfully, making Yugi blush at his outburst.

"Please no need for formalities Shimon. We want Yugi to feel comfortable around us if he is to advise us later." Atem said reassuringly. _'Plus he is absolutely adorable!'_

"Yes, we are all friends here Shimon." Yami piped in.

Shimon's eyes held a sparkle of amusement. He knew what was going on. He could see the game between the two that was forming. It was a game to see who could gain the Yugi's attention the most. It was a game the two had invented a long time ago when they were children and wished to make friends. They even vied for his attention when they were little.

They ate their kushari and some vegetables. Yugi chose an apple and took a bite, some juices dripped down onto his chin and made the two lords swallow unconsciously. Yami cleared his throat and held out a platter of the apple cakes to Yugi.

"Try some of these Yugi. They are absolutely delicious." 

Yugi took one and took a bite. "These are delicious! What are they?"

"Apple cakes. They have some cinnamon inside them and we serve them only to our friends." Atem said, beating Yami to the punch.

Yugi suddenly looked thoughtful. "How come?" 

Atem looked at Yami at a loss for words. "How come what Yugi?" Yami asked.

"How come no one else gets to have some? What about the servants or guards? Shouldn't they get some too?" 

Atem and Yami blinked. "Why do you think they should have some Yugi?"

Yugi sighed, "Well I think that if they got to have some of these and took some home, maybe they would appreciate the token and maybe they would be a little happier?"

Yami and Atem looked thoughtful at the suggestion. "I don't see why not. It could make everyone a little happier." Atem said at last.

Shimon suddenly stood up from the table. "Excuse me my lords. I'll be back in a few. Got to go take care of some stuff."

"Do you need me to help you grandpa?" Yugi asked, getting up slightly before Shimon ushered him to sit back down. 

"No need I shall be back soon. Just enjoy yourselves!" Shimon exclaimed before he exited the room, bowing once more to the two lords.

 _'I wish we could enjoy Yugi.'_ The Two Brothers thought in unison.

A silence fell over the table for about a minute before Yami broke it. "So Yugi, what other games do you like?"

Those eyes lit up once more, childlike with excitement. "Oh I like all kinds of games! Kendama, Menko, Beigoma, Kemari....All kinds!" He exclaimed, his excitement touched both Yami and Atem. 

"I could teach you some of our games Yugi. We have Senet, Mehen-" Atem began before Yugi cut him off.

"You would!?"

Both Yami and Atem couldn't help themselves. They just laughed at Yugi's enthusiasm. He was just so adorable when he was excited! It made them laugh at how open and honest he was. It took them a moment to calm down before they were able to look at Yugi. He had his eyes cast down and a frown marred his features. This sobered them up quickly.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Atem asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong." Yugi said without looking up.

Suddenly the room felt dark like the clouds outside. Like all the light had been sucked out of the room and as just as heavy. Shimon suddenly returned and noticed the change in atmosphere. He looked at Yugi and could see a troubled look on his face. Looking at the two lords he saw that their faces were filled with worry and confusion.

"Well I'm afraid it is time for the Pharaoh and the Prince to return to their duties Yugi. And you need to get back to your studies." 

Yugi just nodded before he got up. He bowed to the two, "Thank you for seeing me today my Lords." He said politely, not at all the friendly Yugi they had seen not but a moment ago.

They didn't say anything, both of their minds had gone blank. Yugi turned and left the room without another word, Shimon followed him after he took one last glance at the two. 

It still rained outside.

* * *

 

It had been five days since then and the rain still wasn't letting up. An evacuation had to be made for those living close to the Nile. The rain was causing problems along the valley since floods were starting to happen. Many workmen had begun to dig trenches to deter the water from coming up the valley any further.

"Perhaps Tefnut wants to drown us." Atem said to Yami. Silence was the only reply.

Things had been a little tense between the two of them. Yami had gone to seek out Yugi but Shimon claimed that he said he wasn't feeling well. Yami offered to summon Isis but Shimon told him this sickness couldn't be healed. And was it their imaginations or did it seem that Shimon was acting a little colder towards them. He was still respectful towards them, but his words lacked the warmth they were used to.

And now they were often snapping at each other. The Two Brothers were now seen fighting sometimes. One night Yami didn't come to Atem and the two fought about that. Another time they fought about who had the most scrolls. It seemed like the rain was getting to everyone. 

"I propose that Ra is upset at not receiving the same amount of cows. We should make a decent offering to Ra so that he will bring the sun back." Set told Atem at the latest meeting with the temple officials.

"Then what shall we do? We cannot sacrifice more cattle since we have to use the milk and butter from them." Atem asked rubbing his temples.

"Then another offering must be made. How about a human sacrifice? We could use someone who has committed crimes recently."

"Absolutely not! Humans are not sacrifices! It's bad enough we use animals!" 

"Then what shall we do?" Set asked, trying to keep his calm around Atem.

"Let me think."

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Atem, Yugi had overheard the conversation. He had been waiting around outside the temple in hopes that he could send his own prayer. He felt bad for the people who were loosing their homes and families. He also wanted to ask that he would forget how they had laughed at him. He had fallen in love with the both of them at first sight. Both Atem and Yami were handsome and each were just as unique. Atem was strong and commanding, someone who could be fierce. And yet he was also loving and could be soft when he wanted to be. Yami seemed playful and very honest. Sure he was cocky, but just like Atem, he was commanding as well. The only difference that Yugi could see between them was that Atem demanded things outright while Yami tended to be a little more sneaky about things.

But ultimately both were caring people. They cared for their people and their land. But they were powerful especially when they put their powers together. Everyone respected them and treated them with great admiration.

Unlike Yugi, they mattered. Yugi was just a lost urchin who didn't have a real home, and whose family was gone. He knew he would just disappoint his grandfather. He could never be strong like them and he would never be wise like his grandfather.

Upon hearing the conversation between Atem and Set, Yugi decided that he could at least be helpful at something. 

He would bring the gods their sacrifice.

* * *

 

"Yugi! Yugi! Where are you!"

Yami opened his study door when he heard the voice. It was Shimon! 

He hastily made his way towards Shimon, he could hear Atem leaving his study too. Together they strode down the hall and they ran straight into Shimon.

"What's going on?" Atem asked, voice a little demanding.

"Yugi. He went missing. He left me a note saying he was going to the temple, but he hasn't returned. I went to look for him at the temple, but he wasn't there. I asked Priest Set if he had seen him, but he hasn't and now I'm worried where he might be."

Yami hailed one of the nearby guards. "Send out some scouts. We need to find Shimon's grandson, Yugi. He looks a little like me so he shouldn't be hard to find. Go quickly!"

"Yes my Prince!"

As the guard strode off, Atem placed an arm around Shimon's shoulders in comfort. "We'll find Yugi don't worry. I'm sure he didn't go far."

"I hope nothing has happened to him. He's such a sweet boy." Shimon said, tears started to gather in his eyes. 

"Come on. Let's get you back to your quarters. We'll wait for the guards there." Yami said, pulling Shimon away from the hall. They made their way to the rooms and sat in Shimon's foyer. The air was silent, neither one of them knew quite what to say. After twenty minutes had passed, a guard showed up.

"My Pharaoh, my Prince. The cooks said that Yugi asked for some cakes and then he left. And a guard standing outside the temple says that he saw a cloaked figure walking away. He assumed the cloaked man was a traveler. So we asked some temple acolytes and one said that Yugi had indeed been there." 

"And where is he now?" Atem asked, concern laced his voice.

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh. The acolyte said that he asked where the temple of Ra was. If he indeed went there, then there is no way he will be coming back. The flood waters have already breached the high peak and soon the temple will be flooded."

Shimon burst into tears at his grandson's fate. "Oh Yugi! Not Yugi!"

Yami stood up. "No! We have to get him! He will be returned to us!"

The guard bowed his head and spoke once more. "I'm sorry my Prince. My men are brave but they are not foolish enough to wander into death."

Yami looked like he was about to protest but Atem held out his hand. "Thank you. We understand."

Yami gaped at Atem like he had grown another head. The guard left and Atem simply walked away from Shimon. Yami angrily followed him.

"You're just going to let Yugi die!? What about Shimon!? What about-"

"What about what?" Atem asked.

"What about Yugi? I know and you know that we have barely gotten to know him and we are both smitten. You and I also know that our lives wouldn't be complete without Yugi." Yami pressed.

"I know."

Yami stopped and stared at Atem. "You do?"

Atem stopped and regarded him. "If the guards won't go get him then we will."

* * *

 

Yugi pulled the cloak closer to his form. He was shivering from the rain as it poured down on him. He had to reach the temple of Ra! He just had to! Everyone in Kehmet depended on him!

As the wind picked up, so did the rain. But that didn't deter him one bit. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. He didn't want his grandfather to worry. He hadn't been with him for long, but he could see what a kind man he was. The road was thick with mud, but he trudged forward to the temple. Puddles of water became deep and he came to more than one that was at least to his ankles. 

 _'Well at least the gods will get a sacrifice one way or the other.'_ Yugi thought to himself.

"Yugi!" 

Yugi stopped momentarily. He thought he heard a voice.

"Yugi!"

Yes! Someone was definitely calling his name! It must belong to a guard. His grandfather must have told them to look for him. Yugi briefly entertained the thought of calling out to them but stopped himself. He was going to do this!

He began to try and run, slipping and sliding in the mud a little. He could see the temple just down the way! 

"Yugi!" A different voice called out. They somehow sounded familiar to him. 

Yugi pushed on even though his legs were tired. He didn't stop running until he reached the small stone steps. He made it! He made it all by himself! He quickly pushed at the doors and was greeted by water rushing around his calves. The water had risen from the Nile and flooded the temple! Ra really had forsaken them!

He trudged through the waters and thought he heard horse hooves. Or maybe it was just the water that was now seeping outside that he heard. He could see the alter piece up ahead. At least the torches that were inside hadn't been extinguished yet.

Yugi pushed forward, breathing heavy and his legs felt like lead. 

"Yugi!" 

Yugi started and turned around to see who had spoken to him. There in the doorway stood Atem and Yami. Both of them were wading through the water towards him.

"What are you doing here!? You both should be safe in the palace! If you get killed-!"

"We went looking for you." Yami said.

Yugi blinked. "What?"

"We came to look for you! We were worried about you! The guards told us that the temple was flooding and that it would only be a matter of time before it would be too flooded to make it back!" Atem shouted, fear evident in his voice.

Yugi started to walk back towards the altar. "So what!? You don't care!"

Both lords began to double their efforts. It was like walking through quicksand. It felt like they would never reach him. "Yes we do! Atem and I both care about you!"

There was a roar all of a sudden and more water began to steadily pour in. "I knew we shouldn't have built this temple so close to the Nile!" Atem shouted in frustration.

The water was starting to rise and now it was halfway up their legs. This didn't bode well.

"Yugi please! Come with us!" Yami yelled in desperation.

"No!"

Using every ounce of their strength they pushed forward and grabbed a hold of Yugi. Atem grabbed his one free hand and Yami grabbed at his cloak. 

"Yugi we have to leave. We can't lose you." Atem said softly. 

Tears welled in Yugi's eyes. "But you laughed at me."

"We laughed because we thought you were cute!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi stared at them for a minute, "Really?"

Both lords nodded. "We would never hurt you little one. We haven't known you for long and yet everything feels dark and bleak when you're gone." Atem explained.

"We both need you. We know this in our hearts. You are the light that we need in our dark." Yami added.

Yugi took a moment to decide. "I like you too. The both of you! Maybe even more than as friends?"

Yami and Atem hugged Yugi tightly. The water steadily rose to their waists. "Come on, we need to go."

"But the offerings-" Yugi protested.

"What offerings?" Atem asked. 

Yugi gave no answer and instead turned away from them, Yami and Atem grabbed for him but missed. Yugi silently waded forward until he reached the alter. He opened up his cloak all the way and revealed a small bag. He opened it and placed....apple cakes on the alter?

Both Yami and Atem stared at him in disbelief. Apple cakes really?

Yugi quickly turned around and waded back to them. Together they braced the water and slowly waded themselves out into the open. The water kept rising. Now it was at their chests. They just had to reach the stairs that led out and they would be safe. Atem pulled Yugi along with him while Yami pushed ahead of them, trying to cut a path. Once they reached the stairs they all sighed in relief before-

**Boom!**

A wave of water hit the trio, sending them tumbling out of the temple in a current. The back wall of the temple had collapsed and all of the water from the Nile raged in. For brief moments they were under water until the water all but seeped out and they were left coughing on the mud from outside. The horses that Atem and Yami used had long ran away, possibly to higher ground. 

Yami looked around and found Yugi lying on his stomach. "Yugi!" 

Both Atem and Yami got up and turned him over. "No no no no! Yugi! You can't go! Not yet!" Atem cried out.

"The gods can have as many cattle as they want but they aren't allowed to have you!" Yami cried mirroring Atem.

They both held him, Yugi was definitely not breathing. They tried to revive him but nothing happened. Both rulers started to cry silent tears at their loss. Neither one noticing that the rain had finally stopped and that the wind no longer howled. it wasn't until the clouds in the sky began to clear that they noticed. For the first time in a long time, the sun was out. Ra had finally been appeased.

But now the Two Brothers were left to mourn.

**cough cough**

Or maybe not.

"Yugi!?" They said in unison.

Yugi began to cough up water and Yami pushed him to sit up. He finally opened his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Yugi! We thought we lost you!" Yami said, overwhelmed with joy.

"We thought the gods took you instead!" Atem said and pulled Yugi into a hug, well a hug that was as good when you're still sitting on the ground.

"I can't leave yet. Besides you said you would teach me." Yugi said softly.

"Teach you what Aibou?" Yami asked.

"How to play your games."

The answer was so strange that it sent the three of them into a laughing fit. They were just happy to be alive and well.

"Oh? The sun came out!" Yugi exclaimed, a smile lighting up his features.

"Yes it did. Ra has declared your gift to be acceptable it seems." Atem said smiling.

"I'm glad that he did."

Atem smirked and pulled Yugi over to him much to Yami's disapproval. And then he did the unthinkable.

He kissed Yugi! Right on the mouth!

"Hey! No fair! You can't just sneak a kiss on someone who just came back from the afterlife!" Yami yelled at Atem.

"Sorry."

Atem was not sorry at all. And judging by the way Yugi was blushing neither was he.

"Here we should start heading back." Atem said. Yugi just nodded.

"Let me help you up Yugi." Yami said and stood up, offering an hand to Yugi.

Yugi took his hand only to be pulled up and to be kissed by Yami.

"You just said not to do that you hypocrite!"

Yami just smirked "Sorry."

"I think we should go. Grandpa will be worried about me." Yugi said, still blushing profusely.

The trio walked hand in hand back down the road, squishing through the mud. They joked a little and talked on the way back, the sun making them all feel better. 4

"Can you two promise me something?" Yugi said before they got to the palace.

"Anything for you Aibou."

"Yes anything for you."

"When we get back, can we, you know?" Yugi asked shyly. A blush crept back onto his face.

"Can we what?" They asked in unison.

"Can we...kiss some more?"

Two identical grins formed on their faces.

"Oh I think we can do more than just kiss."

And so the sun was back and the rain was far behind them. 

 


	6. Night Six

**Ship: Monarch....with a side dish of Puppy!**

**Word: Chocolate**

**Prompt: Silvergolddragon**

**Hope this you enjoy this early Valentine's Day gift! :)**

**Sorry about the Puppyship, I just couldn't help myself!**

* * *

 

Valentine's Day.

Or Single Awareness Day in Yami's opinion.

He hated Valentine's Day and all it entailed. He hated the cheesy pink and red hearts, the stupid decor, the whole shebang.

But mostly, he hated the chocolate. 

Specifically the chocolate given to him by all the girls in school.

"Yami you should have some of mine!"

"No! He was going to try mine!"

It was the same since he was a freshman. Most men would be flattered but not Yami. He hated the attention he got because it was all about his looks. He hated that he was only receiving chocolate because the girls thought he was cute. And there was another problem. He was gay.

"Thank you I will try these later." He said, being as polite as he could.

Truth be told, he would take their chocolates and he would often sneak them into other men's lockers. He decided it would be a waste to throw them away, so he would place them in the lockers where they kept their shoes. Men that were unpopular might get more than one. It made him feel better, like some kind of Valentine's Day vigilante.

Although most of the chocolate ended up in his brother, Yugi's, hands. Out of the two of them Yugi loved chocolate the most. His brother would often visit the chocolate shop down the street and he often commented that Yami should go too. 

"But Yugi you know I don't like chocolate!"

"Just go in there! You can get me something! Just do it one day!"

It was an old argument between them. Yugi would almost stop there every other day. He would often come home with a treat or two, but he never specified why. He would just say that he liked the company the owner supplied. Yami often found himself standing outside the shop, but he never went in. The smell of chocolate often got to him. He couldn't see in since there were shades in front of the store's windows, probably placed there to keep the chocolates from melting inside.

One day he would go in there just to satisfy Yugi. But for now...

"Oh you should definitely try mine!"

Yami just sighed and wished the school day was over.

* * *

 

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

_'Finally!'_ Yami sighed in relief. He glanced over to the empty seat next to him. Normally Yugi sat there but he had caught a cold yesterday and so he left Yami all alone today. Yami felt saddened by this thought since they normally walked home together. He hated when Yugi got sick because he couldn't do anything about it and he would be alone for most of the day.

"Can I have that?"

The voice broke Yami out of his musings and he looked up.

Joey was standing in front of his and was pointing at the box on his desk. It was a chocolate box he hadn't gotten rid of yet and he was hoping to take it to Yugi. But then he remembered the distinct lack of chocolates Joey had gotten. It wasn't that he wasn't popular, but Yami got the feeling that they were being warded off somehow. He scanned the doorway behind Joey and sure enough there was Kaiba standing there looking like he was just straightening his papers in his briefcase. But the moment their eyes met, the message was clear.

_"Don't you fucking dare!'_

Yami and Kaiba always had this rivalry between them. It was always fun to just rile up the brunette. Yami smirked in his direction before he handed the box to Joey. 

"Here. You can have these. I just don't understand how a handsome guy like you hasn't gotten any?" Yami said loud enough for Kaiba to hear. He smirked again when he saw Kaiba go stiff for a moment before shooting Yami another glare.

Yami simply grinned at the brunette.  _'Well you should just tell him already. You've had a crush on him since freshman year. We're seniors now, what are you waiting for?'_ Yami thought.

As if Kaiba had read his thoughts, he was given an even more icy glare that simply read,  _'Fuck off!'_

"Yeah I was wonderin' about that! It's almost like someone started a rumor about me or somethin'. Maybe someone is telling them ta back off!" Joey said, already opening the box to eat them.

Yami outright laughed at that statement. He had absolutely no idea how much he hit the nail on the head!

"What's so funny?" Joey asked, having some slight difficulty with the chocolate in his mouth.

Yami just shrugged. "Just something Yugi said the other day. You would only get it if you were there." He said simply. He wasn't going to tell Joey Kaiba's little secret -not so secret- thing. He would either have to tell the blond or Joey would figure it out for himself.

"Well, I am going home. Yugi is feeling sick and I want to see how he's feeling." Yami said standing up. 

Joey suddenly looked guilty. "Oh crap! I forgot! I'm sorry! I shoulda realized that ya were gonna give these ta Yugi!" Joey said, looking down at his box that was pretty much demolished.

Yami just shook his head. "You know that Yugi would have just given them to you anyways. Don't worry about it. I was thinking I might stop by his favorite chocolate shop on the way back home."

Joey looked relieved at this. "Tell Yugi I said and get better soon. And I with that, I got detention. See ya later Yami!" Joey said, turning around to leave. Yami smiled and noticed that Kaiba was still at his desk and had purposefully waited there for Joey. 

_'3, 2, 1.'_

Joey, who wasn't paying attention since he was still looking toward Yami's direction as he walked, ran smack straight into Kaiba, sending him to the floor on his rear end.

"Hey! Watch where ya goin'!"

"Me watch where I was going? I haven't moved at all. You ran into me!"

Joey got back up. "No! You made me fall!"

"Oh really mutt?"

Yami just shook his head smiling fondly at the two bickering males.  _'The Kaiba's sure do have some strange courting rituals.'_

* * *

 

Here he was. The chocolate shop. The name on the shop read, "The Pharaoh's Chocolate Palace." An odd name for a chocolate shop, but then again some chocolate names never really did match did they?

The shop seemed so daunting to Yami. He could smell the chocolate from here and it made his stomach lurch like he was going to be sick. Taking a deep breath and trying not to gag, Yami steeled himself and opened the door. He would do this for Yugi!

Once inside, he could see that the inside of the building looked more like some middle eastern cafe instead of a chocolate shop. There were fake painted hieroglyphs on the walls and the room was lit dimly by hanging metal lanterns that one would associate with Aladdin. There was a small area set up with small tables and chairs for people to eat and chat at. Pillows lined a window bench that was draped heavily with some dark purple velvet drapes. 

In front of him was a big display window of not only chocolate, but chocolate cakes, chocolate cookies, and just about everything chocolate. Glass urns were filled with little bonbons and there was even a small freezer box with an assortment of chocolate ice cream inside. 

Yami looked down at the floor that had a slightly golden shine to it, and felt a little sick.  _'Yugi you had better appreciate this!'_

"Can I help you?" A smooth rich voice asked.

Yami looked up and suddenly felt like the world had stopped. That man is gorgeous!

Said man was behind the counter and was staring at Yami while Yami stared back. He had tri-colored hair like he and Yugi, but his had tips of red instead of violet and magenta. His eyes were a reddish brown unlike Yami's reddish purple. He wore a black tank top that was mostly obscured by a white apron, but Yami could see nicely toned muscles. His rich tanned skin made all of his features stand out nicely.

 _'He is a Pharaoh and this is his palace.'_ Yami thought being oddly poetic about it.

"Sir?"

Oh right. 

"Um, just looking. I wanted to get something for my brother." Yami said trying to sound like he wasn't just eyeing the man before him.

"Hmm....Yugi right?"

Yami blinked in surprise. "How did you-?"

The man laughed a little and oh did it sound perfect! Was this man a god in disguise? Because Yami was starting to think so. 

"I can see the resemblance from here. He's usually here by now. Are you his brother Yami?"

Yami nodded. "Yes I am. We are twins but he looks younger than me. But how did you know about me?"

"He talks about you often."

"Good things I hope." Yami said, trying to be funny and trying to ignore the little butterflies in his stomach.

"He said you hate chocolate."

_'Guess not.'_

"I don't really hate it per say, but I never was really enthusiastic about it like Yugi." Yami said, trying to be smooth.

The other gave him a knowing smirk. He wasn't fooled one bit. "I can't say I blame you. Store bought chocolate off a shelf has no comparison to chocolate that is made from scratch everyday." He said, playing along.

"I guess so. I've never had a chocolate from a chocolate shop before." Yami said a little awkwardly.

The man gave him a scrutinizing look. "Atem."

"I'm sorry?" Yami asked confusedly.

"My name is Atem. I think you should know since Yugi does and I know your name." Atem said nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet you then Atem." Yami said trying to go for cool and confident. 

"The pleasure is mine  _Yami."_ Atem said. It wasn't fair! He should not be able to say his name and make it sound so sensual.

Yami gulped and suddenly became interested in the display cases with all of their confectioneries. There were all kinds from chocolate bars, truffles, peanut butter cups, and so many that he couldn't name. 

"Which one does Yugi like?" Yami mused out loud.

"Yugi likes the peanut butter cups and the dark mint chocolate truffles."

Yami looked back at Atem a little sheepishly. "I never really got to know which ones he liked."

Atem looked at him, eyes narrowed slightly. "Why is that?"

 _'He must think I don't like Yugi.'_ "Well he usually eats any chocolate before I can ask what it is. He's a chocoholic!" Yami asked, lightening the mood a little.

He was surprised when Atem laughed. "That he is! I swear that he could eat everything I make and still want more!" 

They both laughed for a moment. "Yeah he would. I'm surprised that he hasn't had any cavities with the amount that he eats."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. And he never seems to gain weight either."

"Lucky for him."

The conversation halted when the bell above the door chimed. They both looked at the door and Yami was surprised to see Kaiba standing there. 

"Kaiba?" Yami questioned.

The brunette glared at Yami. "Not a word!"

"Can I help you?" Atem asked professionally. 

Kaiba just approached the counter. "Give me a large box of your best chocolate."

"Any specific kind?" 

"Just whatever is the best!" Kaiba snapped.

Atem simply held up his hands and pulled out a big red box from behind the counter. He paused, "Would you like a heart shaped box or-"

"The box you have is fine!"

Atem pretended not to be offended and simply walked into the back. There must have been some other chocolates back there.

Yami looked back at Kaiba and smirked, "So who's the chocolate for?"

"None of your business!"

Yami grinned. "Is it for a girl? She's one lucky lady."

Kaiba kept quiet but his fingers flexed ever so gently like he was itching to strangle Yami. 

"So who's the lucky lady?" Yami asked, trying to sound innocent and failed.

"And I said none of your business!"

"Here you are. I have made an assorted box of several chocolates that are fresh and some not on display." Atem said, reappearing and placing the box gently on the counter. 

Kaiba made some kind of huffing noise and he just handed a wad of bills to Atem before he turned on his heel and left. Atem stared at the wad and looked back at Yami.

"This is far too much money for the box." 

"Kaiba goes to school with me. I could give him the change back." Yami offered.

Atem thought about it for a moment. "All right then. You seem trustworthy." He said, ringing the box up and handing Yami the change. 

"So about Yugi's-?"

"Here."

Yami blinked in surprise when two red boxes were pushed towards him on the counter. 

"The bigger box is for Yugi. The other is yours." Atem said, ringing up Yugi's box. He didn't ring up Yami's.

Yami handed the money over from his wallet. "What about-?"

"Consider yours as payment for delivering the change back to that Kaiba fellow." Atem said simply.

Yami thanked him and headed home.

* * *

 

**Knock Knock**

"Come in."

Yami cringed a little at the weak voice. Yugi was still sick, and had been running a slight fever. It seemed as though the worst of it was mostly over. 

"Hey Yugi. I brought you something to cheer you up." Yami said, smiling at him.

He sat on the edge of his bed and showed Yugi the big box of chocolate. Yugi tried to gasp before it turned into a cough.

"You did it! You actually went into Atem's shop!" He said excitedly before coughing again.

Yami winced, "Yes I did. Just for you. You better get better soon so that you can eat these!" Yami said teasingly.

Yugi nodded, and nestled against his pillow. "Yeah. Sounds good."

Yami set the box down on his nightstand. He knew Yugi wouldn't eat them while he was sick. "Do you need anything?" 

"No. I'm just sleepy." Yugi said, yawning as he said this.

"You get some sleep then." Yami said, getting up and leaving the bedroom. He looked at Yugi one last time before he closed the door. He hoped Yugi would feel better soon. He hated being by himself. He figured he could do some homework before he went to bed. He always went to bed early when Yugi either wasn't home or he was sick. It always felt like he was missing a part of himself when Yugi wasn't around. 

Yami opened his textbook and proceeded to do his assignment sheet. He sat and did his work diligently until he felt his eyes growing heavy. He looked over at his clock and saw the time was 9:00. He yawned and finished his sheet before setting his stuff back in his bag. He got up and stretched his arms above his head when a glimpse of red from the corner of his eye. 

It was the box he got from Atem. He didn't know why he didn't hand it over to Yugi, but a part of him wanted to be selfish and hoard it to himself. It was his after all.

He grabbed the box and opened it. There were two pieces of chocolate inside, one small and round the other a long square. They looked delicious, but now he he debated himself. Should he eat them or not? 

Yami hated chocolate, but somehow he was curious about it. Why would Atem give him chocolate? And on Valentine's Day none the less?

He braced himself and picked up the dark round chocolate. He could smell the chocolate and he pushed down the urge to hurl. He quickly shoved it into his mouth, figuring that he could just run to the bathroom if it was too much for him.

_'Oh my god! What is this!?'_

Yami couldn't help but moan. The flavor exploded on his tongue and knew that Atem had been right. His chocolate beat store chocolate any day!

The dark chocolate swirled together with a strawberry center, giving it a tart yet sweet flavor. They seemingly mixed in perfect harmony, causing Yami to suddenly understand Yugi's obsession with chocolate. This was like heaven!

He took his time before swallowing. He sat for a moment in pure bliss before he remembered the other piece. He didn't even hesitate, he just picked it up and ate it too. This one was a milk chocolate square that had a rich dark chocolate center. Smooth and creamy yet bitter. He noted briefly that both chocolates for him had been both bittersweet. In his opinion they were the perfect blends for him.

After that one had been demolished he suddenly wished for more. He briefly entertained the thought of sneaking into Yugi's room but mentally slapped himself. He would never steal from his brother!

Yami sighed remorsefully at his empty box before he shook his head. It was just chocolate! Pretty soon he would probably be hunched over the toilet with a stomach ache. He threw the box into his small trashcan a little more forcefully than he should have. He was not going to give into this chocolate god!

He mentally braked his thoughts. Chocolate god? Where did that come from?

Yami quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. Atem may have hooked Yugi but he certainly wasn't going to catch Yami!

* * *

 

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

Yami slumped over his desk when the lunch bell rang. He didn't sleep so well last night because he kept having dreams that involved him, Atem, and lots of chocolate being licked off in unmentionable places. 

"What's wrong? Did ya do bad on the pop quiz?" 

Yami sat up again. "No. Just thinking about Yugi." He lied. He was definitely not telling Joey about his fantasies that revolved around Atem.

 "How's he doin'?" Joey asked not even batting an eye at the Yami's cover up.

"His fever broke this morning and but he is still coughing. Grandpa said that it was better to let Yugi skip school until the coughing has subsided."

"Well, at least he isn't runnin' a fever now." Joey said brightly.

Yami smiled, "Yeah."

Tristan suddenly grabbed Joey from behind. "I hear someone got a big box of chocolate this morning! And from a secret admirer!"

Yami perked up at this. "Really?"

Joey wrestled his way out of Tristan's headlock, nearly upturning the desks behind them. "Yeah, this mornin' there was a big box of chocolates in my locker! And not just any kind of chocolate either! It was some of that chocolate shop's that Yugi goes to!"

Yami casually flicked his gaze over to Kaiba. "Oh yeah? Did they say who it was from?"

Joey shook his head. "No. The note on it said that it was from a secret admirer."

"It also said that they have watched him from sometime now. They also said that they would reveal themselves closer to prom." Tristan chimed in.

Yami nodded. "I hope they do. Otherwise they would be cowards if they didn't." He said loud enough for the brunette to hear him. Kaiba's back stiffened but other than that there was no other reaction.

"Yeah I hope so." Joey said. He went back to his desk before coming back with his box of chocolates. Yami pulled his lunch out and placed it on the desk, but before he could remove the lid to it, Joey had pulled the chair around so he could share his desk. He balanced the box of chocolates on the edge of his desk and the chair before he opened it. 

"Ya want one?"

The smell of chocolate caused Yami to pause. He stared at the box, the smell no longer nauseated him. Instead he wanted to eat the entire box! Just yank it out of Joey's hands and demand that he go get his own!

"Dude! Yami hates chocolate remember?" Tristan pointed out.

Joey blinked. "Oh yeah that's right! Sorry. For a moment I forgot about that!"

He thankfully pulled the box away and Yami mentally smacked himself. He was about to hurt his friend for chocolate!? What the hell had gotten into him!?

"It's okay. I appreciate the offer anyways."

Joey positively beamed. "Any time pal!"

Yami glanced back over to Kaiba and was shocked to see Kaiba giving him an icy glare. 

_'Those are his chocolates and you better not touch them! You better not tell him!'_

Yami glanced away and began to open his lunch to eat. Since when had he gotten so good at reading Kaiba's inner monologue? He suddenly remembered something.

"I'll be right back. Don't eat my food Joey!"

Joey pouted but gave Yami a mock salute. Yami smiled and made his way over to Kaiba. 

"Can I see you for a moment Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked at him before he motioned for him to follow him into the hallway. Once they were outside, Kaiba turned on him. 

"What do you want?"

Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out the money that Atem had given him. "This is your change. Atem wanted me to give it to you since we go to the same school."

Kaiba looked at it before he grabbed the bills and stuck them into his pocket hastily as if he didn't want anyone to see. "How do you know his name?"

"He told me since he knows Yugi. Yugi is one of his regular customers." Yami said.

Kaiba looked at him for a moment, a calculating look in his eyes. He could see that Yami wasn't lying but he felt like there was more to it. 

"I suppose I should thank you but I hope you keep this between us." He said in a clipped voice.

"Yami held up his hands. "Of course. Just....don't hurt Joey okay?"

Kaiba gave him one more menacing glare before storming off into the classroom. Yami followed suit and went back to his desk. He sat back down and promptly began to eat his lunch again, but not before he noticed one of his egg rolls went missing.

"So what did ya want Kaiba for?" Joey asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"I saw him drop something earlier and returned it to him."

Joey visibly deflated, "Aw man. I was hopin' for somethin' good." He whined.

"It was a good deed. And don't think I didn't notice that one of my egg rolls went missing!"

Joey just grinned sheepishly at him. "Ya know ya can't keep food around me!"

"Dogs aren't supposed to steal food from their masters Wheeler."

"Whatcha say tough guy!?"

"I said I thought chocolate was supposed to be bad for mutts."

And they're off!

* * *

 

After school Yami's feet automatically took him to Atem's. He didn't even register it until the familiar scent of chocolate was in the air. Yami didn't even consider stopping by. He just figured he would forget about Atem and his chocolates, his feet however seemed to have a different agenda.

_'I guess I could let him know that the change was delivered. And thank him for his chocolates._ _'_

He pulled the door open, the little bell chimed, and he could see that there were other people inside. Some were sitting in the little chairs and at least three people were in line. He waited patiently and glanced at the display cases. Suddenly he wanted to try all of them! The urge to taste more felt overwhelming. Like he needed to sample every piece and would not be satisfied until he did.

"Hello again."

Yami snapped out of his trance and saw that the people had already left the line. How long did he space out? Was he drooling? He hoped not.

"Uh, hi. I just came by to let you know that Kaiba got his change back." Yami said, trying to recover his coolness.

Atem smiled at him. "I'm glad you told me. I was right, you are trustworthy."

"I also wanted to thank you for the chocolates you gave me."

Atem's eyes glittered mysteriously. "Did you actually try them?"

Yami swallowed hard, feeling like he was cornered. "Yeah I did."

"And?"

Yami felt a blush starting to rise. He felt like a kid being asked why he misbehaved. "I thought they were good."

Atem watched him, making Yami squirm a little. "Which one did you like?"

Yami quietly thought about it. "I can't say they were both equally good."

"Oh?"

"The strawberry one was good because of the dark chocolate, making it bittersweet. And the other one was dark and light chocolate mixed together. I guess all I can say is that they were both really good." Yami said, suddenly becoming interested in the floor.

"I thought so too. To be fair, it was the first time I tried those two combinations together. I was hoping that you would tell me honestly. I would ask Yugi but he likes everything chocolate and he doesn't like to hurt other people's feelings. I knew I would get a straight answer from you." Atem said.

Yami looked back up at Atem. "You mean you made me test them like a guinea pig!?"

Atem laughed a little. " _I_ didn't make you do anything. I just gave them to you. You could have thrown them away or given them to Yugi. I was relying on you to try them and even then I didn't know if you would come back and tell me about it."

Yami's face flushed red with embarrassment.  _'He baited me like a fish and I totally fell for it!'_

Well two could play that game.

"I don't know why you would do that since I don't eat chocolate anyway. It might have been good, but I never tried other chocolate before. So it stands to reason that I wouldn't be able to give you the best answer since I never eat chocolate anyway and therefore couldn't tell you what was good and what isn't." Yami said feeling pleased with himself. Let Atem chew on that!

Atem looked thoughtful. "I suppose you're right. That just means that I will have you try something else."

Yami deadpanned.  _'What?'_

Atem merely smirked at him and pulled another small red box out. "I was hoping you would come back. I wanted you to try these. I find that people who love chocolate tend to not notice which ones they have eaten. To them the chocolate is good, but they don't specify which flavor they liked or why. For this reason is why I chose you."

Crap, crap, double crap! Atem had cornered him again!

"What if I don't want to?" 

Atem shrugged. "I was going to pay you for testing them. A reward for your time. All I would need is your feedback. I will also allow both you and Yugi a small discount."

Triple crap!

Yami debated with himself. He could have the chocolate that, for some reason, he was dying for, and he would get paid, and he would make Yugi happy!?

Yami sighed in defeat. "Ok. I'll do it." Why did it feel like he had sold his soul to the devil?

"Good. Just try these and tell me what you think about them when you can."

Yami just nodded and took the box. "Thank you." He said to be polite.

Atem just nodded and looked at the door when the bell chimed. "I have some more customers just remember to let me know what you think."

"I will."

* * *

 

This went on for a month. Atem would supply him with chocolate and Yami would tell him what he thought. He decided that coconut banana was an interesting combination, and that so far he was leaning towards the coffee bean dark chocolate. Yami didn't know when he went from a chocolate hater to a chocolate love.

_'Probably when I walked into the store.'_

It wasn't just the chocolate either. He knew he was falling for Atem. The Egyptian, (Yami found out this tidbit from Yugi.), was like what his restaurant suggested. A Pharaoh.

That was the only conclusion that Yami could come to. Atem seemingly kept command of his shop without any effort at all. Even the most boisterous customers would calm down once the talked to him, almost like they were afraid to invoke his wrath upon them. He held this air about him that demanded respect and everyone gave it. Yugi had come to the shop with Yami once he was better and he greeted Atem like an old friend. Atem doted on Yugi a little much to Yami's dismay.

He often gave Yugi an extra helping of whatever he asked for. He once asked Atem why he did that and all he got back was that Yugi was his favorite customer and he reminded him of his little brother back in Egypt.

Yami had been shocked about that. He didn't know Atem had a brother! Atem had told him his name was Heba and that he also had a fondness for sweets.

The more he talked to Atem, the more he found the man to his liking. He and Atem had a lot of things in common. They both loved games, running, and they both hated bullies. Atem said that he was bullied when he was in Egypt and Yami found that to be odd. Who would bully this guy? That would be like bullying the sun god himself!

That was it. Yami was officially in love. But he didn't say anything to Atem. Hell, he didn't even know if Atem swung that way anyways. Atem looked like one of those guys who could have his pick of anyone he wanted. He seemed pretty popular with the ladies.

Yami sat there brooding in his room, absentmindedly eating a chocolate bar. It wasn't one of Atem's, but his appetite for chocolate had increased since Atem. Yugi made sure to make fun of him every time he saw Yami with chocolate.

"You're one of us now! There's no going back once you've had chocolate!" Yugi had told him, giggling like a mad squirrel.

A knock on the door brought him out of his musings. He quickly stashed the chocolate bar away in his desk drawer and wiped his mouth to get rid of any evidence. 

"Come in."

Yugi walked in and looked at Yami. He took one look at him and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Yami gave him a smile. "Nothing."

Yugi crossed his arms. Uh oh, this meant business.

"No you're not. You've been moping around since you started to work for Atem. Did he say something wrong? Did he hurt you?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

Yami sighed. "It's....stupid."

Yugi stared at Yami. "You like him don't you?"

Yami jerked at this statement. "Maybe."

Yugi plopped down on the end of Yami's bed, facing him while Yami sat at his desk. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yami shook his head.

"Let me rephrase that. We are going to talk about it. You can't keep going on like this." Yugi said sternly.

Yami glared at him. "No we aren't!"

"Yes we are!"

The two swapped glares each willing the other to back down. This went on for minutes before Yugi broke the silence.

"Please Yami."

Yami sighed and relented. Never let it be said that the Mutou men were not stubborn.

"Fine! I like Atem but he probably doesn't like me! I am just getting paid to test chocolate for him and that's it!" He said, pouting.

Yugi finally sighed and smiled. "He does like you. You just need to tell him."

Yami looked at him slowly. "Really?"

Yugi nodded. "If he didn't have an interest in you, he wouldn't have let you hang around let alone give you a small time job."

Yami thought about it. "He could just be doing it because he likes you."

Yugi shook his head at this. "No. He already said he thinks of me like a brother. Otherwise I would have asked him a long time ago."

Yami stared at Yugi in shock. Where had his sweet shy brother gone? The one that would turn red at the mention of sex?

As if reading his thoughts Yugi replied, "He grew up. Like you need to."

With a heavy sigh, Yami closed his eyes in defeat. "How do I tell him?"

Yugi just shrugged. "You'll think of something." He said getting up and leaving.

Yami watched him go and wondered what he should do now. He had to tell Atem how he felt. But what if he was rejected? What if he was banned from the shop? Or worse what if Yugi was?

Yami pulled open his drawer again to retrieve his chocolate bar and suddenly an idea struck him. He knew exactly how he would tell Atem that he liked him

* * *

 

A week later had Yami standing outside Atem's shop with butterflies in his stomach. He had enlisted the help of Yugi and made his own chocolate creation. He gulped and stepped inside and was slightly relieved to see that the shop seemed to be empty. It was still early in the morning and the shop wouldn't be busy until the afternoon.

"Ah Yami. How are you today?" Atem said pleasantly while putting some new chocolates in one of the display cases.

"Fine." Yami said, sweating bullets.

Atem looked over at him, "You don't look fine. Are you okay?"

Yami nodded his head and took a deep breath. He wasn't a coward! He could do this!

He walked over to the counter confidently. Atem came over to meet him and that's when Yami felt all of his courage leave him. Whenever Atem got close to him he would just sort of freeze up and suddenly breathing became hard. 

He just about slammed the small white box on the table in front of Atem, making the Egyptian jump slightly. 

"Theseareforyou! Igottagonow!" He said and practically ran from the shop. He didn't stop until he was a good distance away.

_'So much for courage!'_

Yami sat panting on a park bench. He hasn't realized how far he ran until he looked around and saw that he made it to the Domino Central Park. The trees swayed slightly from the small breeze and the grass was becoming green once more. It would soon be April and with it the spring.

"What do ya want Kaiba!?"

The voice shook Yami out of his thoughts and he realized it was from behind him. He turned his head slightly and saw Joey and Kaiba standing behind him with a medium sized bush just barely separating them from him. Yami crouched down as low as he could and got off the bench. He then slightly hunched himself over and peered through the bush just in case Joey needed help.

"No need to bark Puppy, I come in peace." Kaiba bantered.

"I'm not a puppy! And if ya don' tell me what ya want, then ya'll be leavin' in pieces!"

"Fine, I'll make this simple for you. I want you to go to prom with me and I want you to be with me."

Joey made some kind of strangled noise. "Whhaaaaatttt!!!??"

Kaiba huffed and replied, "Let's try again. I want you and you will go with me to prom."

Joey stood there gaping at him. 

_'And Kaiba has officially broke his brain. Good job.'_

"I will pick you up at six and we will go together." Kaiba said matter of factly.

"Hold on a minute! I didn' say I would go with ya! Ya've been a jerk ta me through school so why would I go with ya!?"

Yami thought about it. He had a fair point.

Kaiba gave a heavy sigh and did something Yami, no, that no one would ever believe! If Yami wasn't witnessing it he would have said Joey was a liar!

Kaiba grabbed Joey by the face and pressed a kiss to his lips. Joey's eyes widened in shock and he stayed there, frozen. It felt like an eternity passed before he responded. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. After a minute, they broke apart and Joey seemed to be a little out of it.

"I'm sorry."

Both Joey and Yami stared at him wide eyed. Kaiba just apologized!!!???

"What?"

Kaiba crossed his arms and looked away...was he blushing!?

"I won't say it again! But I will say this. You are mine and mine alone!" Kaiba said with conviction.

Joey just stood there, still dazed and had no idea what to do. Finally he said, "All right. I'll give ya a chance. I'm not promisin' anythin', but I'll give ya a chance."

Kaiba's posture seemed to relax a little.  _'So he was afraid of being rejected too.'_

Kaiba nodded. "I will pick you up at six. I am also going to make sure you have something decent to wear. I will not have my Puppy showing up looking like he needs to be groomed."

Joey got flustered at the comment. "Hey! I am not a Puppy! And I have a nice suit thank ya very much!"

"I didn't say you were  _a_ Puppy. I said you were  _my_ Puppy. I am not going to share you with anyone. And you I bet that you don't have a suit and that you were probably going to ask one of your friends to borrow one. Am I correct?"

Joey flinched at the statement. "I knew it." Kaiba said.

He turned to leave and paused. "I mean it Joey. I am a very possessive person and I will not let anyone else have you. I will accept the fact that you will be with your little geek squad, but I won't let anyone else try to date you. And that's final."

Impressive little speech said, Kaiba left Joey to stand there. Yami decided to get up and leave. He slowly stood up straight, his back protested at the movement. He walked away as quietly as he could. Yami walked back to his house with a lighter heart. After all, if Kaiba could confess his feelings then so could Yami.

* * *

 

Or maybe not. 

Yami could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach again. This was a bad idea. What if Atem laughed at him? I mean, someone giving a chocolate maker chocolate was unthinkable! 

Steeling his nerves, he opened the door. 

"I'll be right with you."

Atem sounded like he was in the back. Yami debated on if he should run or not. Running. That sounded like a positively wonderful idea right now. He could run all the way to the beach and jump in and drown right now.

"I was hoping to see you Yami."

Said man just about jumped out of his skin. When did he come back to the front!? Yami took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure.

Atem just leaned on the counter with a smile on his face. "So you came back."

"Yeah I did."

Atem just kept smiling. "You know that's the first time anyone has given me chocolates."

Yami blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Hn."

There was silence. "Sooo....were they bad?" Yami asked.  _'Oh you're doing great. He'll definitely like you now.'_

Atem just chuckled at Yami. "On the contrary, I loved them."

"Really!?" Yami asked excitedly before remembering that he was supposed to be cool. "I mean you really liked them?"

Atem gave a small laugh Yami's enthusiasm. "Yes I do. A interesting combination. Light chocolate with cinnamon and a hint of ginger."

Yami looked very proud of himself. "Yes it is."

"So tell me, Yami, what made you decide on this combination?"

That's when Yami wished the ground would open up and swallow him. He took a deep breath. He just needed to be calm and collected that's all. It was now or never.

"I..thought of you." There, it had been said.

Atem's eyes widened for a moment. "Me?"

Gathering all of his wits Yami replied,  "Yes."

Atem smirked, "How so?"

A blush crept up on Yami's cheeks. "I think that if you were a piece of chocolate, this is how you would taste!"  _'Oh god just kill me now! That was the lamest, stupidest, dumbest-'_

"I see. Then let me tell you something."

Yami watched in shock as Atem walked out from behind the counter and walked over to the door. He put up a sign that said, "out to break." He came back, and instead of going back behind the counter, he stopped in front of Yami. He grabbed Yami's hands and held them in his own warm hands.

"I think that if you were chocolate, you would probably taste like Dark chocolate mixed with orange and cinnamon."

Just when Yami didn't think he could blush anymore, he did. 

"Sounds good." Was all his brain could think of.

Atem made a noise of agreement. "Yes. Dark to express your outside persona, and orange for the sweet yet tangy person you are on the inside."

"And the cinnamon?"

Atem chuckled and moved his hands to cup Yami's face. "For that fiery spirit you have."

Yami felt like he would melt like proverbial ice. Or maybe chocolate in his case. "You know I never asked how old you are." He suddenly thought.

Atem chuckled. "You confess your feelings to me and you just now think to ask?"

Yami flushed again. "Oh shut up!"

"And there's that fiery spirit! But if you must know, I am nineteen."

"How-?"

Atem rubbed both sides of Yami's face with his thumbs, making Yami stop and lean into them. "I took over this shop for my father while he is away on business. He is opening a new store in Egypt and asked me to run this one while he's gone. He won't be back until about April."

"I thought you owned this place." 

Atem chuckled, "No. I just work here. Yugi's met my father already."

There was so much that he didn't know about Atem and he wanted to learn more. But for now...

"So what now?"

Atem leaned his face closer to Yami's. "For now I want to see if my suspicions on your taste are correct."

He kissed Yami deeply and Yami moaned into the kiss. It was fiery and intense! Like his whole body was going to explode! They kissed and kissed until both of them were out of breath. Panting Atem suddenly gave Yami a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm. Not quite what I thought you would taste."

Yami internally panicked. "Oh?"

"Yes. You taste a lot better than any of my chocolates I have. I can't wait to sample more of you later!"

And so that was the story of how Yami went from being a chocolate hater to a chocolate lover!


	7. Night 7

**Ship: Revert...Some Puppy. You have to read it to figure out why.**

**Word: Darkness**

**Prompt: whatisastory**

**WARNING: Some elements may seem disturbing!**

**Hope you enjoy! You officially made me change the rating just to be on the safe side!**

**By the by I call the tunic/dress things that you see in the show shenti. I'm not sure what they are but I think that's what they are cause I googled it and that's what came up.**

 

* * *

 

Seto looked out over the vast desert city of Khemet. Everything was at peace in the city. No wars, no famine, no nothing. Just peace and happiness. 

It made Seto feel a little uneasy. Some called him paranoid, he liked to think he was just one step ahead for when disaster struck. He was one of the Pharaoh's most trusted men and he would never betray his king. He could never let him down. So he always tried to make sure that the city retained its peace like some vigilante. Scouring out the desert city, looking for any kind of crime that dared to besmirch his beloved home.

He would lock down on thieves, vagrants, and anyone he deemed unworthy, punishing them then and there. He may be a priest, but he would act like the security this land needed. 

For the most part, the  people were happy since that meant that crimes were hardly a thing in Khemet. They could leave their houses unlocked and still know that they wouldn't be robbed anytime soon. On the other hand, it made them a little concerned.

They feared he would take his job too seriously and maybe even try to overthrow the Pharaoh himself. He would try to become a new God!

That never happened, but it still plagued their minds and so they went out of their way to be extra perfect whenever they caught sight of the priest in blue. They figured that as long as they played it safe, then they were safe.

But that was going to change soon.

* * *

 

"Priest Seto! A fight has broken out in the market square!" 

Seto sighed, his meditation had been disrupted. "People will fight over the smallest things. What is it this time? Prices were too high?"

The messenger shook his head. "They say a man stole some bread and that he was caught. But the other says he didn't. We have apprehended them and they await your judgement."

"Good. Thieves will not be tolerated in this city." He said coldly, getting up from his position in front of the temple's alter. At least the daily prayers had been sent, and now he needed to go and fulfill his duties in protecting the kingdom. This would take no time at all.

* * *

 

The dungeon was dark and daunting. The cells were small and new prisoners were kept hooded and bound, gagged first so that they couldn't retaliate whether verbally or physically. It made their fear that much better to enjoy. 

Seto gave a cruel smile at the caged captives, they couldn't see him he knew, but they could hear him. He had them removed from their cells and placed side by side with each other on the ground at his feet where they belonged.

"So we decided to have a fight in the square today gentlemen? I will give each of you a chance to defend yourselves before I decide what fate you will suffer." He said softly, letting the fear seep into the men below him. 

One of the men, the merchant, was rather fat and wore some brightly colored clothing. The other, a lean boy wearing a brownish shenti. It was ragged around the edges and he presumed that this would be a case of theft because so and so's family is starving and it was all they could do. Blah blah blah.

He motioned for the guards to remove the merchant's hood first. The gag was also removed and the man began to blubber on immediately. 

"I saw this man steal bread from my stall! He should be punished not me!" He said, some tears were coming from the corners of his eyes. Hmm. Not the typical person who has been wronged. 

"How did you see him? I want to know your side before I ask the other one here. And I hope the both of you know that I will know if you try to lie."

The merchant sniffed. "I was selling my wares to some other customers when I saw this boy try to steal bread from my stand! I caught him red handed!" 

The boy beside him began to move violently and Seto could hear some angry muffled shouts. It was obvious that the other was angry and, to his amusement, it looked like he was trying to maneuver himself over to the man, most like to try and hit him the best he could.

 "I would stop moving. You will have your turn."

The other stopped but there was a definite slouch to his posture. A clear sign of surrender. Seto looked back at the merchant.

"If you saw him from the corner of your eye, how can you be sure he was stealing?" He questioned.

"I saw him pick up the loaf and then he tried to put it in his shenti." There were still tears in his eyes and he was shaking now.

"But if you were helping customers isn't it possible that he was there to purchase some himself? What makes you think he was going to steal it?" He kept his tone smooth and even like he was commenting on the weather. 

The man was sweating profusely. "I saw him try to put it in his clothes!"

"Really? His shenti is ragged and it couldn't possibly hide anything. Even the worst thieves we've had aren't that stupid. And you aren't answering my other question. If you were busy with customers how would you have seen him from the corner of your eye?"

"I just did!" The merchant shouted. There was fear in his voice that told Seto that this wasn't the truth.

He rolled his eyes. "Gag and cover him again. I've heard all I needed from him. I will talk to the other one now. Maybe he can tell me what I want to know."

The guards snapped to it and placed the gag and hood over the other's face. The merchant struggled a bit before the guards subdued him. The hood was removed from the boy now and suddenly Seto's ever sharp mind went blank.

This boy was odd looking and yet he was....beautiful.

His features were pale, and Seto could see that he wasn't a boy but a young man, possibly around his own age. Being on the floor and tied up gave him the illusion that he was smaller. The man's hair was messy but had a unique golden color to it that Seto had never seen before. He wondered if it shone brightly in the sunlight like the jewelry that Seto wore did. 

But what drew his attention further was his eyes. He could see them being a warm amber color, probably from the torches on the wall. But there was a fierce determination in them. His eyes held no fear in them at all.

Seto shook himself mentally and collected his thoughts. 

"And what is your side of the story?" He sneered down at the man who dared to make him lose control for even a moment.

The youth straightened his back and confidently stared into Seto's eyes. "I was going to buy the bread. I work in the Pharaoh's fields and went to buy some bread for tonight's supper. My inside pocket has coin to prove it!" He said angrily.

_'Ah such fire in his eyes.'_

"Let me see."

He had the guards search his shenti and sure enough there was a small pouch with a small amount of coins inside.

"See?" 

"That doesn't prove much other than you might have bought it if given the chance. But why is the merchant insistent on you stealing it?"

The blond made a scoffing noise. "Because he told me he didn't want my coin! I went to pay him and he grabbed my hand instead!"

"And why did he do that?"

"I'm getting there! He grabbed my hand and said that he didn't need my coin. I asked him why not and he said that I was a pretty young thing that could have it. I told him he could drop dead and then he tried to pull me into his stall!" The youth said, explaining the situation to Seto like they were old friends. Huh. 

But now this was a more serious situation. It wasn't uncommon for men to rape other men out here. Since men couldn't get pregnant it made it that much easier. If the merchant was found guilty he would be sentenced to a high form of execution.

"You realize that you are implying that he wanted to rape you? If he is guilty than he will be executed. If he is not then you face the penalty." Seto said sternly.

Instead of shrinking away, the blond looked at him with an honest expression. "He did try! He grabbed onto the front of my shenti and I kicked him where it hurts the most! He kept trying to grab me when I said to let go! That's why we got in a fight! I didn't want to be raped by this ass!"

Seto had to refrain from smiling. _'He's like a puppy, barking at everything when he's mad.'_

He looked over at the other man and noticed him shaking violently. So the merchant was lying then. His story was weak and he didn't seem to be able to give him a straight answer. The youth however could be making up the story as a whole. It was true that he was pretty, but to try rape in the middle of the day?

"If you work in the fields, how come you are out in the market so early in the day?" He asked hoping to either make the other stumble in his story, or he would get a decision answer.

The youth's eyes widened briefly, "I went home early because my sister isn't feeling well. She helps the woman Banafrit in the market make clay pottery. She got sick and so the head man that watches our part of the field, Jabari, said I could go home early to see to her. I was going to get bread to go with some stew."

The answer was open and honest. This made for a tough call for Seto. He knew both Bahiti and Jabari and he vaguely recalled a young brunette girl working with Bahiti. Another test then.

"What does your sister look like?"

The blond looked at him like he had grown two heads and he could feel a smile creeping back onto his face. He quickly staunched it and forced himself to remain stern. Crime was no laughing matter. No matter how big or small it could be!

"Well, she's got long brown hair and she has brown eyes like I do."

_'No your eyes are better.'_

"That's all I need to know."

Seto had the guards remove his binds and the blond stood up, rubbing his wrists where the rope had been. He was shorter than Seto by a few inches and he had some muscles to go with his lean frame. He wore sandals that were just as dirty and worn as his clothes were.

He turned to the merchant that was still on the floor. "Take this man back to his cell. He is the guilty one. I could see that the moment I talked to him. He will face the death penalty soon."

The man was crying now and the made him smile, knowing that this filth would be put to death. In his eyes all were guilty whether they be rich or poor.

"Um...Am I..free to go?"

Seto regarded the other before he asked. "What is your name?"

The blond smiled in relief. "I'm Jouno."

_'An odd name. He must not be from Khemet originally.'_

"You're not from here are you?"

Jouno blanched, "No. My sister and I were sold by our father in order to pay off his debts. We were sent here. I was to work the fields and my sister ended up with Bahiti. At least we didn't end up away from each other and the work isn't so bad."

Seto could see that Jouno was a very honest man. Jouno acted familiar to Seto and didn't even beg once. He was one of those people that wore their heart on their sleeves and Seto could appreciate that. It made his job that much easier.

For some reason he felt the urge to have him. He wanted to keep this rare found beauty to himself! He wanted this man more than anything! Seto didn't know why but he wanted Jouno. It was some deep yearning in his gut and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"You are free to go Jouno. Go take care of your sister."

Jouno beamed at him and it made that feeling in Seto that much more intense. "Thank you!"

Jouno followed a guard out of the dungeons and for a brief moment Seto considered following him but he stayed. After all, he had a new prisoner to deal with.

* * *

It had been over two weeks since he had met Jouno. He had thanked the merchant for showing him in a special way. Instead of having the man burned alive, he had him drawn and quartered.

But for weeks now the blond plagued his thoughts. He caught himself wondering whatever happened to the blond. Did his sister ever recover? What did he like to do? Was his life really miserable?

 For two weeks he thought of him and it made him feel strange. He had never felt this feeling. He wasn't sure if it was love exactly. No, it was more like curiosity. Yes that was it! He didn't feel for the other! He was just curious is all!

His curiosity would have to go unfulfilled since he hadn't seen the man since then. He often found himself wanting to go to the fields to find this man but he refrained. Priest Seto didn't visit the fields unless he absolutely needed to. Someone of his rank didn't go wandering in the wheat fields looking for someone.

He needed a distraction! Anything to take his mind off of the blond! 

Which is why he donned on a ratty looking cloak and sandals. He was going into the town today to browse through the shops. He could just ask the palace servants to fetch him new things but he wanted to keep his mind off things. He needed some new reeds to write with anyway.

He wandered his way through the market, watching people go about their daily lives. There were women exclaiming over new pieces of jewelry or clothing articles. A man was arguing with another man over the price of fish. Other merchants shouted out their wares in hopes to entice buyers. Children were seen playing in the street. It made for a picturesque scene.

He stopped at a stall that sold both reeds and black pigment as well. He made his purchase and turned around just to see a flash of familiar gold hair. Jouno's sister's stall was just across from him. The man he sought to get away from was standing right in front of him.

 _'The Gods have brought us together. It was fate.'_ He thought while he made his way over to him.

"So we can't do much until the water has been drained from the fields. Could take a coupla' days those." Jouno was talking to a woman.

"But Jouno what are we going to do for money? I don't make much here." The woman he was talking to must be his sister. She was pretty and looked like she was a nice sweet girl. Her dress was short and ragged too. 

But Seto's eyes were on Jouno. He pretended to look at some of the pottery the girl had at the stall. Bahiti must be at her house, making some more pottery while the young girl was used as a way to lure people over. Seto had met Bahiti a few years ago when he had to get a new urn for dipping his reed into. She was a shrewd business woman and Seto admired that quality about her.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman asked. 

Jouno looked over at him and Seto could see him jerk a little. "It's you!"

Seto smirked. "Yes it is me. I take it this is your sister?"

Jouno looked flustered. "Er, yeah. This is Sheriti. Sheriti, this is the...well...what is your name?"

Seto outright laughed at that. The blond didn't even know who he was! Either he didn't spend a lot of time out in the fields or he was just stupid!

"I am the High Priest Seto. Right hand man of the great Pharaoh Atem." He said.

The blond blinked and then he looked back at his sister. "He's Priest Seto."

Ah, stupid then. 

Sheriti gasped and quickly made to bow. "Let me know if there is anything you need sir!" 

Seto gestured for her to stand up. "I don't want people to know it's me."

Sheriti straightened up and smiled. "I understand."

"I see you have recovered from being ill. The Gods must have heard your prayers." Seto said conversationally. If he was to get what he wanted then he would have to play nice. Pretend to understand the commoner's plights. Make them lower their guards.

"Yes. Jouno took very good care of me and even paid some coin to the temple!" She said happily.

Jouno grimaced slightly at that. Ah, they have money problems. Time to up the conversation then.

 "I couldn't help but overhear that the fields have flooded." He said, shifting the conversation to where he wanted it to go.

Jouno winced and nodded. "Yeah. The last rainfall flooded the area. We can't really work in it since the mud is too thick. Not even the work oxen can get through." 

Seto pretended to understand their plight. He could use this to his advantage then. "So what will you do for work then Jouno?"

The blond scratched his head. "No idea. I guess I can ask around here if anyone needs assistance. Besides it's not forever. Just for maybe a coupla' days. Then I'll be back in the fields again."

"And what of the winter months when nothing grows?" Seto pressed.

Jouno just shrugged. "I help out at odd end jobs."

Now he just needed to persuade the blond into his care. He would work the details out later. But for now he needed to get him! If he could control Jouno's money, then he could have access to Jouno whenever he wanted. He could finally sate this burning curiosity inside him!

Seto pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "I could use another hand around the temple." He said slowly as if debating with himself.

He watched Jouno's expression look hopeful. He was obviously eager for a chance at something better. Seto just needed to rope him in. He let the blond wait in suspense for a few minutes more before he continued.

"I need someone to perform small day to day tasks." He explained. "This involves cleaning the temple, keeping the incense lit, and serving me in whatever manner I see fit. This may even include helping me into ceremonial dress. Do you think you can do this?"

Jouno looked at his sister and she nodded. He gave Seto a determined look before nodding his head. Seto smiled in what looked like a friendly smile, but it was really a smile of triumph. Now he could satisfy whatever this itch was he was having towards Jouno. He would satisfy it and allow himself to move on. Once he was done with Jouno he would return him to fields where he came from. But for now...

"I will have a message delivered to Jabari letting him know where you will be going." 

Jouno's excitement was visible on his face. Like a child receiving a gift. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"I am trusting you Jouno. This is an important matter and you will be expected to do your hardest." Seto said sternly.

Jouno gave him that determined look again. "I will! You can count on it!" 

Seto gave him a polite smile. "You will have to move your belongings to the palace's west wing. That is where my quarters and all who work under me live."

A frown suddenly marred the other's features. "What about my sister?"

_'Oh right the sibling.'_

"She may move into the female quarters. If you ask around they may have work for you or you can keep coming back here." Seto said a little less enthused about Sheriti coming along.

_'Whatever it takes to get Jouno under my control.'_

The three of them made arrangements for their arrival to be in two days time. This would allow them to gather their things and tie up some loose ends. By the time Seto left he was smiling. Now all he had to do was play with his new toy until he tired of it.

* * *

 

Much to Seto's liking, two days had passed relatively quickly and he had already showed Jouno to his room and Sheriti was already employed in the kitchens. He remembered the blond's reaction to seeing his room.

_'Is this for me?'_

_Jouno's room was just a room away from Seto's. It was smaller than his, but it was well kept. A full sized bed sat predominantly in the middle of the room. Of to the left side was a small vanity that held a copper mirror on the wall. Various oils and cosmetics were in the drawers and a water pitcher with a clay basin sat on top of it. To the right was a small chest of drawers that would hold the man's clothes. A couple of tapestries adorned the wall depicting some deities and their purposes._

_It was simple yet inviting. Kind of like Jouno._

_Seto had seen to it that new white shentis had been made for Jouno and his sister. He wouldn't have his new toy look anything less than perfect. He told Jouno that he was expected to wear kohl around his eyes at the very least. This made the blond frown and he told Seto he never had any before._

_Seto explained to him how to put it on and after that he left Jouno to get comfortable to his new surroundings.'_

For the most part Jouno seemed to be very happy about his new home. He could still see his sister when he wished and he was housed and fed. Best of all he was paid two gold coins for his daily services. Two coins a day instead of five coins in a week!

Jouno was ecstatic! He and his sister would live well off! His luck had finally turned for the better!

Today would mark the first day of Jouno working. He was ready to prove his worth and keep this job for his sister. He already had planned on saving enough money so that he and sister could afford to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. He might even find someone here that he might consider marrying. The possibilities were endless!

He woke up that morning and quickly got dressed in his new clothes and washed his face in the basin. He applied the kohl to his eyes as best as he could, his left eye was slightly more pointed than his right. He shrugged and hoped that Seto wouldn't take offense to it.

Jouno took a deep breath and went to the adjoining chamber that he was told to go to for instructions. He saw a few servants already there. They would receive their tasks for the day and then they would go to breakfast before they carry out their chores.

Seto was already there and looked over at Jouno when he entered. A strange look passed over his face briefly before it was gone and a more serious expression settle in. He began to address them one by one. Kahotep was assigned to cleaning the alter of old offering and to be replaced with new ones. Issa; clean the temple steps. Hasani; repair the cracks in the eastern wall. Paki; clean the servant quarters. And finally..

"Jouno, since you are new I want you to assist me today with whatever I need."

The other servants grumbled a little but made their way to the dining area. Jouno turned to follow them but Seto put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

"You will dine with me in my private room. I still need to get to know you."

Jouno looked a little bewildered but followed him anyway. They made their way to his private room and there was already breakfast ready for them. Jouno absentmindedly wondered if his sister made any of this. The thought comforted him a little. No more cold clay cracking his sister's hands anymore. Now she would be making food and be kept safe and warm. He smiled at this thought.

"Is everything to your liking so far?"

The question brought Jouno out of his reverie. "Oh yeah. I mean everything is so much nicer than back at my old home!" He said smiling a genuine smile.

Seto gave a small smile, "Good. You maybe one of my servants but you will be taken care of. It doesn't bode well to have a temple full of malcontent." 

He supposed that made sense. He was about to say so when his stomach decided to make itself known. He felt his face go red with embarrassment. To his surprise the other man laughed at it. 

"I suppose we should eat before we begin our tasks today."

Seto could practically see a tail wagging at the mention of food. He and the blond took their respective seats and it amused him to see the blond tuck into his food enthusiastically. Jouno was practically reminded him of the palace's jackal pups when they were born. Wild with energy and playful. It was endearing and yet it gave Seto another idea. 

How long until would it take for him to control Jouno like a pet?

"So tell me Jouno. How is come your sister has an Egyptian name and you don't?"

The blond paused. He looked up at Seto from his pear that he was currently demolishing. "Well, her real name is Shizuka. But she changed it to Sheriti to fit in. We already draw a lot of attention because of our looks so she tried to change her name to fit in."

"And you didn't?"

Jouno shook his head. "I don't care what people think of me. I know who I am and I will keep the name I am proud of. There is only one Jouno and that's me!"

Seto could see the sense in that. He decided to keep away from family topics and asked Jouno about his preferences, what he liked and didn't like. It was good to gather as much information about him as possible. If he was to tame his new found pet, he would need all the information he could get.

Soon they where finished and Seto told him it was time to start their day. The first task would be to bless the alter offerings that had been replaced. This was needed to keep the Gods from becoming wrathful he explained. They lit the incense and Seto passed a prayer over the new offerings of fruit and coin. This should appease the spirits from now on.

Jouno had trouble sitting still but he managed to not piss Seto off so he took that as a victory in his book. Throughout the prayer they had to kneel and it made Jouno's knees hurt like they had been bruised. He didn't know how Seto could do this every morning. Must be from years of practice.

After that they had to go out and greet those who wished to be blessed. Jouno's eyes widened when he saw the line of people waiting to be blessed, from old to newborns.

"Take that jug and dip it into the water basin in the next room. It has been filled with water for blessing. Then bring it back here." Seto instructed.

Jouno nodded and quickly went to his task. He managed to locate the water basin and almost dropped the jug inside. As carefully as he could, he walked back to the room Seto was in and stood there awkwardly. He didn't know what to do. He had never been to one of these things in his life! The most he had ever done was offer a gold coin here and there when he really needed the help of the divine beings. Like when he went for his sister. He had begged and pleaded them not to take her away from him. 

"Pour some in the silver dish that's on the right of the alter."

Jouno sighed in relief and did as he was told. Being extra careful not to spill any. He assumed that spilling water on the sacred alter was a big no no. 

Seto followed him in mere moments and told him he needed to usher the people in one at a time. Jouno looked back out at the line a felt his face drop. How many people resided in Khemet anways! It was like half of the people were here!

He took a deep breath and faced them with steely determination. He could do this! For his sister if nothing else!

* * *

 

Seto had watched Jouno closely since that morning. Now that Jouno had been cleaned and polished, he looked like a handsome young man instead of a scruffy youth. The new clothes showed off his form better than Seto could have imagined. It was still simple, but it made Jouno look like some youthful god.

He thought Jouno's manners could use some work but he would train him. Groom him into the perfect pet that answered to his whims. He didn't know when he began to think of him like that, but he liked the idea of controlling him. A spike of electricity shot through Seto at the idea of the blond laying his head in his lap like one of the palace jackals, waiting to be petted and doted on by their master.

Seto didn't know what caused that electrical feeling but he knew he didn't like it. He must be tired that's all. 

But throughout the daily tasks Seto couldn't keep his eyes off of Jouno. He noticed that Jouno's shenti was short and he could almost see what was underneath when the other bent over. Noticed his long legs and wondered how the would feel around him. 

He closed his eyes and shook these thoughts from his head. No! It wasn't lust! He was the High Priest! He was above such sins!

"Please bless me Great Priest of Khemet."

Seto opened his eyes and saw a young woman in front of him, bowed down respectfully. He began to bless each and every person like he did every day, but his mind kept drifting back to the blond that was but a few feet away from him. He needed to focus!

By the end of the procession he was glad to excuse himself for meditation time. He needed to find his control again. He gave Jouno a few more tasks before lunch would be served. He really needed to collect his thoughts right now.

* * *

 

As Ra's disk sank below the horizon, Jouno found himself fed and feeling pleased with himself. He didn't see Seto again that whole day but he felt like he had done a job well done. He had finished some of his work early and offered to help the others with theirs. Paki had accepted his help gladly and together they cleaned the servants quarters and even helped Hasani patch the rest of the wall up. 

His help had diffused some tension between the older servants and Jouno. They were glad that he was a quick learner and that he had helped them instead of relaxing in his own room. Jouno asked why he had his own room when the others all shared one. They just shrugged and said that maybe it was a test.

At supper they talked about their lives and retold silly stories. Jouno told them that he had to chase a cow out of the fields and it promptly chased him around the fields until he jumped into the nearby river. This made all of them laugh, imagining the blond being chased by a cow was hilarious!

By the time they were done, Jouno felt sleepy and told the others to have a good night. He washed his face in the basin back in his room, marveling at the fact that it stayed for so long. He didn't really like it because it made his eyes feel sticky but if he had to wear it so be it. He collapsed onto his bed after that and closed his eyes.

Maybe tomorrow he would see his sister and ask how she was. The thought made him smile and he fell asleep.

* * *

 

_"Come Jouno. Come to your Master."_

_Seto had uttered the words and saw Jouno crawl towards him. The blond wore nothing but some jewelry. A heavy gold and ruby necklace was clasped around his neck and gold bracelets clinked together at Jouno's movements. A wide belt with many gold chains hung off of his slender hips, just barely covering his modesty._

_He was a lovely vision. A vision of perfection. Of beauty and submission._

_"Yes Master?"_

_Seto was on lying on his bed when Jouno crawled to him, hovering at his feet as if waiting for further instruction. He had tilted his head to the side, allowing Seto a glimpse of his headpiece of gold and red falling to the side. Long dangling earrings enhanced his appearance. Kohl outlined his eyes and Seto noted that it was done correctly and not at all uneven._

_Seto gave him another command. "Come lay with me pet."_

_Jouno's eyes took on a mischievous look. "Is that all you want Master?"_

_The question surprised Seto. "What do you mean pet?"_

_Jouno pawed at his shenti, reaching under the fabric. "Don't you want more Master?"_

_Did he want more? He was a priest. He couldn't enjoy these pleasures. He had his role to fulfill to the Gods. But on the other hand Jouno was right here for him._

_Jouno pushed his shenti up some more making him gulp audibly. "You could command me to do whatever you please. Take me as much as you want. Love me as much as you desire. After all you are my Master. And I will do whatever my Master wants."_

_Seto could feel fire burning in his loins and sat up quickly, tackling the blond and ravishing him. He felt so good for something so bad. He needed to show his naughty pet how to behave! He practically began to devour Jouno's lips, hungrily and greedily tasting him. He needed more! He needed to take him! He needed to-_

Seto lurched forward and his breathing was erratic. He was alone in his bed, Jouno was nowhere to be found. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. He had never had a dream like that before! Never had such erotic thoughts plagued his dreams! He was a priest and above such things such as lust and greed!

He calmed himself down and noticed that the sky was starting to show signs of light. Ra must be on his way back from the underworld. A sudden throb in his nether regions startled him and he dreaded to look down. He took his chance and noted with horror that his member was stiff.

Seto practically launched himself out of bed and made his way to his private bathing chambers. He needed to cool off before anyone noticed. He would repent by fasting this morning and send extra prayers to the Gods for his indecency. 

* * *

 

Jouno awoke at dawn and went to the meeting room. Seto wasn't there yet, but Paki and Kahotep had already arrived. They greeted each other with a smile. Kahotep suddenly realized something.

"Jouno! Your kohl! You haven't put it on yet?!"

Jouno felt his heart freeze and he panicked slightly. "Should I put some on?!"

Paki gently eased his panic by smiling at him. "Go put some on and come back. The others haven't arrived yet and I will tell you your tasks if you miss our Master."

Jouno nodded and felt relieved. Second day on the job and he was already screwing up. Not good. He would have to make a reminder for himself to put on the eyeliner before leaving his quarters. He quickly raced to his room and put on the kohl, his left eye was once again longer than the right but he couldn't care less. He didn't want people to think he was incompetent!

Rushing back to the meeting room, he opened the door again and sighed in relief. Seto hadn't arrived yet. 

The other servants were already there and greeted him as well. 

"Hey Jouno! Heard you forgot your makeup!" Hasani said laughing a little.

Jouno looked sheepish. "Yeah I'm not used to wearin' it. So I kinda forgot this morning."

Issa laughed at him. "I know what you mean. I used to forget it all the time! It got to the point that I had to have several people remind me."

Jouno laughed. "Guess I'll be joinin' you on that one!"

They all laughed at him. It was good to share this kind of camaraderie among them. The goodhearted teasing made for brightened spirits and it made all tension bleed out from them. 

"And what is so funny this morning?!"

The sharp voice made them cease their laughter. Seto had arrived and one good look at him told them that he was not to be trifled with today. Jouno felt himself shrink a little and he tried to make himself inconspicuous. 

"Paki, you will sweep the temple floors. All of them." The skinny Egyptian nodded.

"Kahotep, you will clean the statues today." Kahotep looked unhappy about this but didn't voice any complaints.

"Issa, you will help Kahotep." Kahotep looked a little happier that he was going to have help.

"Hasani, tend to the daily prayer area. Make sure no one tries to steal anything."

Seto's eyes pinned Jouno down. A glimpse of something passed over his face again. 

"Jouno. You will go and fix your kohl appropriately. After that, you will be polishing all the ceremonial jewelry. Menkhet will be celebrated in a week's time and we need to make everything clean and presentable to the Gods. See to it that all of it gleams perfectly."

Was it his imagination or was Seto being cold towards him? Jouno decided that he must be having an off day. Besides if he could polish the jewelry fast enough he could make time to see his sister. He let the remark about his kohl slide because he knew it was a mess. 

Seto promptly left and the servants just shook their heads. 

"He must be in a pretty bad mood. But what did Jouno do to deserve the "Jewelry Punishment?" I mean he's only been here for a day." Hasani said.

"What's the "Jewelry Punishment?" Jouno asked feeling a little daunted.

All of the servants looked at each other uneasily. "Um. We call it that because there is a lot of jewelry that needs to be done. Not just Master Seto's but all the other priests as well. This includes even the Great Pharaoh's."

Jouno's heart plummeted. "Whhhaaaattttt!!!!????"

* * *

 

Seto kneeled before the Priests Alter, praying for forgiveness. He should never have had those dreams! It must be a test from the evil god Set himself! A test on his devotion to his work! He should never have let the blond in! 

"Your heart is starting to fill with darkness Seto."

Seto finished his prayer and got up. Behind him was Isis, wielder of the Millennium Necklace. 

"What do you want?" He snipped at her.

Isis's face was full of concern. "You are letting your darkness get to you Seto. You need to reign this in before bad comes of it."

Seto scoffed at her. "What darkness? I am better than it so why should I be worried?"

Isis looked troubled by this. "I got a vision this morning of the lower valley on fire."

Seto stared at her. "The lower valley is where the farmers live and their fields. They catch fire from the storms sometimes, you know that. You should warn them instead."

Isis shook her head. "No. This fire will happen around winter time. And it is the buildings on fire not the fields."

Seto cut her off. "Then tell me who it is and I will have them apprehended! I don't have time to waste on riddles and long stories Isis! I have to make sure that the temple is perfect for the Menkhet Festival next week! Just tell me who it is and be on your way!"

"You."

Seto looked at her confusedly. "What?"

"In my vision it was you that set the buildings on fire. Darkness surrounds you. I came to warn you to cleanse yourself of it so that it doesn't happen." She said quietly before leaving Seto alone to digest this thought.

He shook his head. Isis may be able to see into the future but Seto would change it. And besides, why on earth would he want to set fire to the farmers' homes?

* * *

 

It was almost nightfall by the time Seto returned to his chambers. He had gone the whole day without seeing Jouno and he found he could think a little better. He threw himself into his planning and had completed the list of things required. The wine for the Gods would be arriving the day before the ceremony and new priest garb would be delivered to him by tomorrow.

He wearily opened his chamber door and started when he saw Jouno there. The other's must have shown him where the jewelry was stashed. Polish sat out next to him and he was sitting on the floor with a rag in hand, cleaning a bracelet, and looked up at him. His kohl looked perfect and it was giving him flashbacks to his dream. 

_'You could command me to do whatever you please.'_

"Get out."

Jouno gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry?"

Seto glared at him. "I said get out!"

Instead of fleeing like most would do, Jouno continued to sit there blinking. Looking more like a lost puppy than normal.

"What did I do wrong Master?" Jouno asked, remembering that Paki told him to address Seto as Master since he was now his servant.

_'Don't you want more Master?'_

Seto didn't know what possessed him but one minute he was at his door the next he had Jouno by his hair. He pulled the other up, Jouno screaming at him to be let go as Seto dragged him over to the door. Once he reached it he threw the other on the floor. Slamming his door he slid down it as shock settled in. He heard the blond leave and just sat there. He had hurt Jouno. Why?

Glancing down at his right hand he saw some hair on it. He pulled some of Jouno's hair out! 

Getting up he made his way over to his vanity. He carefully placed the hair in a drawer that held almost nothing in it. He didn't know why he wanted to keep it like some grotesque trophy but he did. 

He looked up and felt his heart skip a beat. His face had a shadow over it, like some stranger had put on his face like a mask. It didn't look like him at all! 

He looked away and saw the jewelry pieces still on the floor. He took great care in replacing them back in their hiding place. He briefly entertained the idea of placing the jewelry elsewhere but decided not to. Only he and his servants knew of it and it helped him to keep an eye on them from potential thieves.

Seto went back to his vanity and placed his Priest's headdress on the marble bust. This was followed by his jewelry and other garb until he was left in nothing but his undergarments. 

_'You could command me to do whatever you please. Take me as much as you want. Love me as much as you desire. After all you are my Master. And I will do whatever my Master wants.'_

Seto rubbed his temples, thoughts swirling in his head causing him to have a migraine. His violent outburst confirmed that Isis had been right. Darkness was consuming him. And the source of his darkness was from the blond that he employed. 

The simple and most sensible thing to do was to toss the blond back into the fields. He wanted him for amusement and instead found himself with a dilemma. If he kept Jouno he would just be sitting on a ticking time-bomb. If he let Jouno go who knows who would get the blond.

Seto hated having things taken from him! No one was allowed to have anything that he deemed his! 

He clutched the vanity for dear life while he mentally battled himself over this predicament. On one hand he wanted to make the blond leave and never return. On the other, he wanted to keep the blond closer and make him his pet.

The brunette smashed his fists on the vanity making bottles and various items rattle, his headdress threatened to topple. He pushed himself away and laid down on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling he felt weary and fatigued. His mind felt surprisingly numb and his body like lead. Closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

_Seto awoke in a room that looked luxurious and was themed in dark reds and gold. The bed was large and could easily fit six people in it. He looked around and saw mountains of gold and silver coins around him. Gems of all sizes and color was weaved among them. Jewelry could be seen piled high on  golden platters._

_He sat up and looked down at silken red sheets and various expensive furs. Just where was he exactly?_

_The vast room seemed to have no end. It was quiet and it disturbed him greatly. "Hello? Servants? Guards? Anyone there?" He called out._

_Some coins toppled from a pile and he tensed up, ready to strike whatever foe lurked there._

_To his surprise he saw Jouno but he looked oh so different. He was wearing clothes fit for one of the palace's belly dancers, but it was made out of a sheer black material. Red garnets adorned the top and many gold bangles adorned his feet and wrists. A red belt with both red and black gems patterned his waist, leaving nothing to the imagination. A huge ruby necklace sat in ebony around his throat while dangling ruby earrings caught the light that seemed to come from no where._

_All of this was breathtaking, but his headdress left Seto puzzled. It framed his head like a crown, but there were two black points like horns on the top of his head. Dark red beads hung from it on black ribbon making him look like some dark god. A god Seto would love to worship._

_He pushed that thought from his head and regarded Jouno. "What are you doing here Jouno?"_

_The entity laughed at him as if he was being silly. "Has Master already forgotten his favorite pet?" He asked coyly._

_Seto got up from the bed and launched himself at Jouno, grabbing him by his bejeweled throat. "Enough games! I want you gone! You are the cause of my problems! I should have left you in those fields where you would be far from my sight! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Seto all by snarled out like some feral animal trapped in a corner._

_Jouno merely smiled and gently removed the hand. He sauntered over to the bed, sashaying his hips enticingly, before gracefully dropping on to the side of the bed. "Silly Seto. You can't get rid of me can you? You don't want to."_

_Seto glared at him. "Of course I do! As soon as I wake up I will end your palace lifestyle and back to the streets you will go! I might even banish you to the desert! Let your looks help you out there!" He shouted at this fake copy of Jouno his mind created._

_Jouno shook his head. "You won't do that though."_

_"What makes you think that!?"_

_"Because you're a dragon."_

_Seto stared at Jouno. "What do you mean by that?"_

_Jouno gestured to all the things around the room. "You need to hoard all the things you deem as yours. You want to keep it close and never let someone else take it. Whether it be some object or a person, you keep them locked away. So in a way you are a dragon."_

_That comparison was far to close to his own personality for his comfort. "If I'm a dragon then what does that make you? Some kind of temptress? A monster?"_

_Jouno laughed. "Oh Master you're funny!"_

_Seto gritted his teeth. "Why is that so funny?!"_

_Jouno gave him a mysterious smile. "Don't you see? I'm a dragon too. Just like you. But I am the opposite of you. Similar yet different." He said, two black wings appeared on his back. Dragon wings that were black as ebony and a little jagged looking._

_Seto stepped back. "A demon!"_

_Jouno frowned. "No. A dragon. Just like you. Look in the mirror if you don't believe me."_

_Seto turned around and there was a large glass mirror that reflected his appearance. There were two white wings protruding from his back and his eyes seemed to be more bluish than normal. "What sorcery is this!?"_

_Movement from behind made him look over to Jouno and he regretted it. Jouno had turned his back towards him as if to crawl further on the bed. His rear end could be seen through the sheer fabric of his skirt and he looked positively ravishing. He sat up slightly and turned his head to Seto, eyes suddenly going from his normal amber to a more reddish tint._

_"Come my White Dragon. My Master. Come mount your pet." He said, sounding seductive and inviting._

_Seto wanted to protest but his body had a mind of its own. He got onto the bed, pushing Jouno's skirt up and he did exactly what Jouno told him to do. It felt so good! Jouno gave out a loud moan._

_"Oh yes Master! Mount me to your heart's content!"_

_And Seto did._

* * *

 

Jouno woke up the next morning and fixed himself. He used the reed trick that Issa showed him. He placed the reed at the corner of each of his eyes and applied it. It made a straight line and it looked more professional. He sighed. He wasn't sure if he could go down and face Seto. After he had been forcefully moved from the rooms last night, he had almost had no rest. He was so afraid that he had messed something up and now he was going to be punished. Or worse, his sister would suffer because of him.

Forcing a smile on his face, he made his way to the meeting room. Issa saw him and nodded his head in approval at his eyeliner. In time the others showed up, and they idly chit-chatted, waiting for their Master.

Only he didn't show up. 

This caused them to worry. Had someone killed him in the night? No or they surely would have heard about that. Perhaps he needed a healer? Was he sick? Did he sleep in late? The talk and questions had circled for over an hour now. 

"Should one of us go see if the Master is alright?" Hasani asked.

Everyone looked at each other as if daring the other to go and bother the High Priest. 

"Well one of us has to go." Paki said.

Jouno felt his head throb in phantom pain. There was no way he was going to do that! He got his ass literally handed to him last night! No thank you! There was a silent period that passed over the servants as they each silently willed someone else to go find him. After about five minutes Jouno decided that he wouldn't be a coward. He would have to face Seto some time and he would rather it sooner than later. 

"I'll do it." He said.

The others nodded in relief. "You are a brave man Jouno." Kahotep said.

"Yeah thanks." Jouno said feeling more like a man sentenced to death than someone just going to check on someone else.

Jouno made his way to Seto's quarters and his whole body was shaking. He felt small and helpless all of a sudden. What if Seto had him executed right then and there? He knew of the High Priest wielding the Millennium Rod and wondered if he would use that on him. What had he done to warrant his wrath?

Feeling a small surge of anger, Jouno knocked on the door. "Master Seto! Are you all right in there?" He called out. 

The door suddenly opened and Jouno braced himself. Seto appeared in the doorway and smiled at Jouno. 

"Ah, Jouno. I'm glad to see you."

Jouno didn't care if he got in trouble now. He was angry! How dare he act like nothing was wrong! How dare he act like he didn't hurt Jouno last night! 

"You weren't glad to see me last night!" He said before he could stop himself.

Seto's face fell and his eyes look sympathetic. "That's why I am glad to see you. I wanted to apologize for last night. I don't know what came over me. I think it's all the stress in preparation for this festival coming up."

Jouno's eyes softened at this. Seto must have been so stressed yesterday and he must have flipped when he saw Jouno in his room. He could understand that, there were plenty of times when Jouno felt stressed from work. But still...

Seto placed a hand gently on Jouno's shoulder. "I want you to take the day off today. Visit your sister and do whatever you feel for today. I will still pay you for today and add some extra. It's the least I can do for my actions last night." He said solemnly.

Jouno was taken aback. "You don't have to! I understand your stress! I-"

Seto put a finger to Jouno's lips. "Let me do this. I am a priest and must repent for what I have done. What kind of priest would I be if people were afraid of me?" He said gently.

The blond wanted to protest but let it slide. If it made Seto feel better than who was he to deny him?

"Thank you Master Seto." 

A dark look glittered in Seto's eyes quickly before it was gone. Jouno backed up and Seto came out of his room. They both proceeded back to the meeting room and Seto quickly gave the others their tasks. Everyone gave Jouno a strange look as to why he didn't have any work. Afterwards, they all made their to a late breakfast.

Issa was the first to ask Jouno. "How come you have the day off?"

Jouno quickly recounted the night's events and the other's looked incredibly shocked. "He's been stressed before. But he's never lashed out at any of us like that before!"

They talked about this phenomena together before heading out, leaving Jouno to ponder what was really going on with Seto. When he couldn't draw any conclusion he simply shrugged and departed. Maybe his sister cheer him up.

* * *

 

"The darkness is growing Seto." 

Seto didn't acknowledge Isis as he looked over the scrolls depicting the plans for the festival. 

"Did you hear me? You need to take care of this before it consumes you Seto."

Sighing he flipped through another scroll before he answered. "I figured out how to make it stop Isis."

Isis looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

He nodded. 

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I need to see Aknadin first before I figure out how to deal with this situation."

Isis's eyes widened. "Aknadin? Why do you need him?"

Seto didn't answer her. He ignored her no matter how many times she asked him the same question. Isis gave up eventually and left. She knew when to back down from Seto especially if he didn't want to tell her something. He smiled and folded up the scrolls. Everything would be ready in time for Menkhet. The messengers were already delivering his requests and now he needed to see the old priest.

* * *

 

"Did he really get caught flirting with his neighbor's wife!?"

Jouno laughed. "Yeah, Kahotep said he never saw his brother run so fast!"

Sheriti laughed at the story Kahotep told him. The two had caught up on how their days were sans the incident between Jouno and Seto. Jouno didn't want to worry his sister. Sheriti said that she enjoyed working in the kitchens and the cooks were so nice to her. They had shown her new recipes and cooking techniques and she taught them how to make a sweet cinnamon cake that could be served as a dessert. 

"Oh and then-"

"Excuse me Jouno, but Master Seto says he wants to see you right away! He says to meet him in the meeting room." A messenger said from the doorway. 

Jouno looked at his sister and felt like something was off. 

"I guess we'll see each other again sometime?" Sheriti asked.

Jouno gave her a big smile. "You bet!"

He followed the messenger, Usi, back to the meeting room and was surprised to see another priest there. He felt his stomach drop. Maybe he was being sold to this man! Now he would never he his sister!

Usi left them with a quick bow, motioning for Jouno to do the same.

He bowed respectfully to the both of them. "You called for me Master Seto?" 

"I did. I wanted you to meet Aknadin. He is one of our oldest Priests here, he maintains the temple in the east."

Jouno felt ice slide into his gut. It's true! He is being sold! He wisely kept his mouth shut lest Seto remember his sister.

The old man looked at Jouno with wide eyes-er-eye. A gold eye sat in one of the sockets making him look sinister. 

"Is this him Seto? You want me to look at him?"

Seto gave the old man a stern look and Jouno felt like there was a secret being passed between the two of them. Aknadin finally relented and turned his gaze to Jouno. Suddenly his mind felt blank and a terrible pain overtook his whole body. It was like someone was separating his soul from his body! Jouno gave a yelp of pain and suddenly it was over.

Jouno was sweating like crazy and he was shaking like a leaf. He collapsed and his vision began to blur. He took one last look at Seto before he blacked out. 

* * *

 

"Seto! This boy has a red and black dragon for his Ka!"

This confirmed everything Seto needed to know. He now knew what his path was that he was meant to take. "How powerful is this dragon?"

Aknadin looked at Seto seriously, "It's not as powerful as yours, but it has potential for growth." He said.

"Good. I'll keep it that way. You may go now. I don't need you anymore."

Aknadin sputtered in indignation before he stormed off back to his temple. Letting Seto deal with Jouno all alone.

Seto looked down at the collapsed figure of Jouno and picked him up. He carried Jouno through the halls and back to the blond's room. Jouno looked so peaceful and innocent sleeping. He was laid carefully on his bed. His hair reflected gold from the window in his room, enchanting Seto to run his hand through it. His hair was soft which told Seto that he must have bathed recently. 

He looked so beautiful sleeping. His whole face was at peace. His eyelashes were long and the kohl that still outlined his eyes enhanced this feature. His mouth was slack and his lips were pink and looked inviting. Seto felt the urge to kiss them.

He leaned down and kissed Jouno softly. He wanted more but figured that it would be best to allow Jouno to come to him. The blond was playing hard to get. Eventually Seto's pursuing would make Jouno realize that he would never win. After all, they were both dragons and his dream had revealed this fact to him. He now understood that those dreams were visions of what his life could be like with Jouno. The gold and riches told him that he had found his mate and that his life would be better with Jouno. 

All he needed to do was let the blond come to him of his own accord.

Seto's eyes became a darker shade of blue.

* * *

 

A week went by and soon enough it was time for the Menkhet Festival, or the cloth festival. People would be dressed in their finest clothes and there would be dancing and feasting. He had already bought his sister a lovely small hair comb to go with her white dress. It was a butterfly with two small pink beads on its wings. 

He had woken up in his bed and couldn't remember how he had gotten there. Wasn't he with Sheriti earlier? He must have dreamed the whole thing up. Maybe when he got the day off he passed out?

The blond decided not to dwell on it. Instead he worked hard on his tasks and he and Seto seemed to be back on good terms. He would smile at Jouno and talk to him. He would tell him what a good job he was doing. His coworkers were starting to get jealous of Jouno. They would still talk to him civilly but the warmth was gone. 

Jouno felt sad about that. He had hoped he would make friends with them. Hopefully Seto would stop picking him out and leave him alone. He didn't even know why Seto was trying to be over friendly with him. He told the others that he believed it was because he had hurt Jouno. The others were starting to believe this less and less.

On the day of the festival however he no longer was sure if that was what he believed. That was because Jouno was given a package by Seto himself! Jouno had no idea what to do and asked the others if they received one too. They hadn't and now they almost ignored him. It hurt Jouno's feelings that they were jealous of him. 

The package contained a red and black shenti. It made no sense to Jouno and he went to talk to Seto about this. 

"Um. Master Seto?"

Seto was in his study and looked up at Jouno. "Yes Jouno?"

"Why do I have a new shenti? I mean I'm grateful for it but shouldn't the others get one too?" He asked.

Seto shook his head. "They haven't deserved it."

Jouno balked at this. "But they've been here longer than me! And they have been working hard too!"

Seto just gave him a strange look. "I will gift whoever I deem worthy. Do not fret about it Jouno. Just wear it tomorrow for the festival."

Jouno wanted to protest but reminded himself that this was his employer and he had better do it. He turned to close the door but stopped when Seto called him again.

"Come to my chambers after you put it on Jouno."

Jouno looked at him bewildered but nodded and left.

* * *

 

The day finally arrived and Jouno felt strange. He had put the tunic on for the night's festivities as instructed. He had bathed with sandalwood oil, giving him a soft yet heady smell. It helped calm his nerves and he styled his hair. He debated with kohl, but hey, it was his night off and he didn't have to wear it! 

He braced himself and made his way to Seto's chambers. He knocked on the door softly before a voice beckoned him in. He walked in and saw Seto standing there in his under garments.

"Oh sorry! I'll come back in a minute!"

"No. I need your help. You will help me put on my ceremonial tunic and robe."

Oh so that's why Seto wanted him to come here. Jouno went over and helped Seto put on his white robe with blue patterns on it. The whole robe was long but open in the middle to show off a plain white tunic beneath. A blue belt fastened it together while long white sleeves trimmed in blue fell freely down to his wrists. It made Jouno think vaguely of wings.

Then he helped him put on his ceremonial jewelry. The huge neck piece was surprisingly light and it was encrusted with blue sapphires. Simple gold earrings hung from his ears and some plain gold bands went around his wrists and legs. The last piece to place on was the headdress which Seto put on by himself. The headdress looked similar to the one he usually wore except there was a silver band that ran around the edge of it with a silver dragon head that had to sapphire eyes.

When Jouno stepped back, he couldn't help but stare in quiet awe. The whole ensemble made Seto look intimidating and powerful. It showed everyone that he had power and that he was not afraid to use it. 

The last step was applying cosmetics. For this Seto had to sit on a stool that sat in front of his vanity that had a large mirror behind it. Kohl outlined his eyes while blue painted the top. He didn't look girly like Jouno thought he would. Instead, he wound up looking fierce like a warrior ready for battle than a priest about to join in celebration. Jouno was about to take his leave but Seto stopped him. 

"It's your turn now."

Jouno looked at him blankly. "Am I supposed to wear kohl?" He asked a little bewildered by Seto's actions.

Seto didn't give him an answer but motioned for him to sit on the stool that he had just vacated. Jouno did that and watched as Seto disappeared into a small room off to his right. It must have been a secret room because Jouno never saw it before. Seto reappeared moments later and held something behind his back.

"Close your eyes Jouno."

"Why?"

A look silenced the question and Jouno grudgingly did as he was told. Every moment he was here was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. His mind kept telling him to run and never look back but he staunched it. Seto must have done this a million times with the other servants...didn't he?

A memory of the others looking at him jealously told him otherwise. He willed himself from shaking and he concentrated on his sister. How happy she was and how much better her life is. Her smile when she got a hair comb from him had been worth the five coins he gave to the merchant. 

Something cold and heavy touched his neck causing him to flinch a little. He held still and realized that it was some kind of necklace. Or neckband perhaps. Whatever it was, it was heavy and he could feel his neck crane a little from it. The cold was applied to his wrists as well as his arms. He felt cuffs go around his ears and it felt a little lighter than the necklace.

His ankles were also adorned and he figured that it was some jewelry. Maybe he had to do some kind of ceremonial thing with Seto? Maybe it was like the time he ushered people into the temple. That must be it! He was getting Jouno ready to do some major task!

Jouno relaxed and let Seto do his work. After the ankles were done, Seto's touch vanished. Jouno was going to open his eyes but stopped himself when he felt something be placed on his head. It was a circlet of some kind since he could feel it around his forehead and forced himself not to look. He would wait until Seto told him to look. He felt some of that determination fade when the touch was gone again.

"I am going to apply some cosmetics to you now. Sit absolutely still and don't open your eyes." Seto commanded.

Jouno obeyed and sat absolutely still. His gut feeling still told him to bolt but he did his best to ignore it. He could feel kohl being applied to his eyes followed by some kind of eye shadow. He let them dry a moment before he began to fidget on the stool. It was obvious that Seto was done so why was he still waiting for his command. He was about to say screw it when he heard the brunette give a small laugh.

"You can open your eyes now."

Finally!

Jouno opened his eyes and he just about jumped out of his skin. Was that really him!?

His neckband was silver and it had garnets all about it. It sat in two tears, the one around his neck and the other dangled downwards like some kind of pendulum. Small danging earrings held the same gems as well as his armbands and bracelets. He looked down and saw his feet were adorned the same way. Looking back up, he saw a silver circlet rested on his forehead. It was simple but it stood out against his gold hair. 

His eyes though, they looked different. They seemed to have lost their innocence and they looked darker. The tops of his eyes were colored with red and it made his normally amber eyes look redder.

He stood up to inspect himself some more. His shenti made his skin stand out more. showed how pale he was despite being in the sun. He wasn't sure how, but the whole outfit made him look darker than he was. He saw Seto standing behind him in the mirror and what he saw made him pause in his inspection.

Seto was staring at him in....was that lust? He was a priest! He wasn't supposed to look like that!

Jouno swallowed hard and looked back at Seto. There was definitely a dark look in his eyes and he was smiling a strange smile. It made Jouno want to crawl into a corner and hide. 

"Do you like it Jouno?"

Forcing a smile on his face Jouno replied, "Yes! I look so amazing! Thank you Master!" He said with fake enthusiasm. He bowed quickly and felt it was best to tip toe  around this man for the night. Maybe he would see Jabari at the festival and could ask for his old job back. He didn't care about the money, he could rough it. His sister would be taken care of here. But he had to get out. Something about the High Priest's behavior was starting to scare him.

Seto seemed to buy Jouno's fake attitude and grinned. "I thought you would look good like this."

Again Jouno forced himself to keep smiling. "I guess you thought right! Who knew that black and red could look good on me?"

The brunette's eyes glittered mysteriously and that grin was starting to creep Joey out a little. "I have to go and prepare the alter for those who wish to come by." He said nonchalantly like he was talking about the weather.

Jouno nodded, inwardly giving a sigh of relief. "I guess I'll get out of your way then. I hope you have fun tonight Master Seto." He said, trying not show his eagerness to leave. It wouldn't do to piss of the priest. If he was willing to hurt him before, he would probably do it again. He turned to leave when a hand stopped him.

"I will see you later tonight Jouno." Seto said, his left thumb rubbed over Jouno's cheek in a loving way. Jouno couldn't take it any more and bolted. He didn't care if he got in trouble anymore. He just wanted to be as far away from the priest as possible. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He leaned against a wall and panted, so many thoughts ran through his head. Just what the hell was wrong with Seto? Why was he acting like this?

"So you're the reason for Seto's darkness."

The voice startled him and Jouno looked up to see a woman standing in front of him. He didn't know when she got there but she was there none the less.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

The woman stepped forward, revealing a stern face and hardened eyes as if Jouno had done something wrong. "The darkness that surrounds Seto. He is being consumed by it. I asked him why he had become this way, but he didn't tell me."

Jouno frowned. "Then why do you think I'm the cause? I'm confused by him too! He suddenly began to pay a lot of attention to me, praised me for strange things, gave me a new shenti, and now he dresses me up like some doll! If anyone is spooked by this it's me!" He practically shouted at her.

Isis's eyes softened a little at this. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't completely your fault."

Jouno stared at her. "What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes and the necklace she wore began to glow. Visions began to fill his head and it made him feel dizzy. They finally stopped at a certain scene. There was Seto, brandishing a torch and fire burned all around him. He could hear screaming and terror filled his entire being. He noted that Seto was wearing the same outfit he had just helped him put on, but he looked a little less pristine like he had been wearing it for some time.

The vision ended and Jouno slumped back against the wall. "Wh-what was that?"

The woman frowned. "This is what is going to happen in the future. I can only pray that you change this outcome."

Jouno closed his eyes and swallowed, gathering his courage. "What do I have to do?"

Isis went silent. "I'm not sure. All I ask is that you stay away from the homes of the farmers. That's where he will strike for some reason. I hope you can find out what's wrong with him before it comes to this."

"But why me?"

"There's something he wants from you. I don't know what it is, but since he doesn't have it, the darkness in his heart grows stronger each day."

"What could I possibly have that he wants!?"

Isis shook her head. "My necklace doesn't tell me that. Hopefully you will discover what it is. I'm afraid you might have only this night to find out."

Jouno smacked the wall behind him in anger, his bracelets jingled slightly. A sudden horrible thought passed through his mind. "What about my sister?"

Isis smiled at him. "I will protect her. Do not worry about her, she will be safe with me."

Jouno smiled at her. "Thank you. I'll try to do my best, but I don't know what to do."

"Just do your best." She said before leaving him.

Jouno stayed there for a few more minutes before he decided on his next course of action. He would need to do a few things tonight, and by tomorrow, either he would solve the problem or be a dead man.

* * *

 

Seto walked through the halls of the temple feeling both anxious and yet blissful. Tonight would be the night when his beautiful dragon mate would finally become his. It was soon he knew, but they had been destined for each other. Each dream he had about the blond was a vision sent to him be the will of the Gods. Why else would they have let Seto know that he was a dragon? Aknadin confirmed it and he knew that it was destined to be so.

Two dragons would become one. Jouno was weaker than him, so he naturally had to protect him. The blond was just too beautiful for his own good. He would keep the boy as his pet and mate. 

Seto would keep Jouno away from the others, no one would be allowed to be touched by anyone else but him. A servant kept as a lovely pet bird to be kept in a gilded cage. Only he will be allowed the privilege to see him.

He had the entire night planned out. He would let Jouno visit his friends and sister, before he invited him to dine with him. He would woo his soon to be lover. Explain to him how being with Seto would benefit him. Jouno would never have to work a day in his life. He could have whatever he wanted. There would always be a roof over his head and food in his belly. His little puppy would have a life of luxury.

After tonight there was no turning back for either of them.

And Seto's darkness grew bigger that night.

* * *

The night kicked off with big drums heralding the beginning to the festivities. Music began to fill the air and excited cheers followed it. A large bonfire lit the palace square with intense light. People began to gather around the bonfire and began to dance. Couples danced together while the singles paired up or clapped to the tune of the songs. Others talked about their days and how they were doing.

Jouno looked around and found Sheriti talking to a woman he presumed worked in the kitchens with her. He strode up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and jumped in surprise. "Jouno? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

Sheriti looked at him a little puzzled. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't have time to explain. Can you come with me for a moment?" He asked urgently.

Sheriti gave him a bewildered look but nodded her head. She told her friend that she would see her later and followed Jouno to a dark corner of the square. He turned to her and hugged her tightly. He didn't know how this night would turn out but he feared he may never see her again. 

"What's wrong Jouno?"

"Listen sis, I don't know how tonight is going to turn out, but I feel like it will be life changing for the both of us."

"What do you mean?"

Jouno pulled away and smiled at his sister. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out his coin purse. He gave it to her and said, "Take this sis. It's not much, but I want to know that you have something. I promise that you will be taken care of. Don't worry about me."

Sheriti began to cry. "Why are you saying that? Why are you giving me this? Why-?"

Jouno held his tears back and kept a smile on his face. "Don't worry. You know I love you right?"

She nodded. 

"Then just trust me on this."

Sheriti thought about it and smiled a sad smile. It almost broke his heart. "Okay. I trust you Jouno."

He hugged her one more time before some tears fell. "I love you Shizuka. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

He ran away before he lost his nerve. It was time to face Seto. He rubbed his eyes to dry his tears, ruining his makeup in the process. Taking a few deep breaths, he steeled his nerves and decided to face Seto like he did back in the dungeons all that time ago. He could do this as long as he was truthful and maintained his composure he would be okay. Jouno felt like he knew where to go. He would have to go to the temple. To where Seto was like a king in his own palace. 

He walked up the temple steps with a new resolve. He would show Seto that he was not a toy to be played with. He would show him exactly how he felt about him. He summoned all his anger and pain Seto had caused to fuel him.

As soon as he opened the temple, he saw Seto before the alter. He made his way over determinedly. 

"I was hoping you would come here soon."

"Well I'm here. What do you want Seto?" Jouno ground out.

Seto turned and looked at him wide-eyed like he couldn't believe that Jouno addressed him as such. He quickly masked his surprise and smiled pleasantly. This night would go according to his plans not Jouno's. He just had to show his pet that.

"I hope you're hungry. I had the kitchens prepare us a wonderful meal to share. If you will come with me we will-"

Jouno cut him off. "No!"

Seto stared at him in disbelief. "What was that?"

Jouno took a deep breath. "I said no. I am not going anywhere with you. Not until you explain what is going on with you. You have been acting strange around me. I think at first you wanted to be my friends but now I don't know what to think."

The priest stayed silent for a moment before he answered smiling again. "I will explain everything once we have eaten and feel more relaxed." He said smoothly. 

Jouno shook his head. "No! You tell me right now!"

Seto snapped, "Do you dare to defy your Master servant!?"

"Yes I do!" Jouno snapped back. 

They stared each other down, willing the other to back down.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want from me. Please Seto." Jouno finally pleaded softly.

Seto sighed and relented. He might as well, or he was going to have a fuming blond to contend with. 

"You."

Jouno's mind went blank. "What?"

Seto reached out and grasped the blond in a loving manner. He held him close to him and made Jouno look at him in the eyes. "I want you. I have wanted you since the dungeons. It took me so long to figure it out, but Jouno I finally understood why the Gods allowed our paths to cross."

"Go on."

"The Gods gave me visions of us being together. We will be happy once we acknowledge our feelings."

Jouno stared at him in horror. This guy was nuts! Seto took his silence as a sign for him to continue.

"I promise to keep you safe and well kept Jouno. I will love you and no one will ever hurt you."

Jouno decided that he needed to try and reason with him. "What makes you think the Gods have wanted us to come together?"

Seto's eyes hardened. "I have been given visions in the form of dreams Jouno. They showed us being happy together. Both of our Ka's are dragons. Opposite and yet perfect once we are together."

Jouno's head was spinning with the information. His Ka? Seeing his puzzled look, Seto answered his unspoken question.

"Aknadin showed my when he pulled your Ka from your body. It was beautiful Jouno. A black and red dragon that is so similar and yet different from mine. Both of us are dragons and we were made for each other."

"But what if I don't love you Seto?" Jouno asked softly.

His chin was suddenly grasped hard in a bruising grip. There was a dark fire burning in Seto's eyes. "You will love me! Even if I must lock you away from everyone in this world until you accept this fact! You are mine and you will love me!" He snarled.

Seto slammed his mouth over Jouno's in a bruising kiss. Jouno froze in place while the other kissed him, his mind was blank and he didn't know what to do. They sat in a one sided kiss for what seemed like an eternity before Jouno felt a tongue poke at his lips, asking for permission to enter.

Jouno pulled away and forced Seto away from him. He wiped his mouth and glared at him, every fiber of his body rejected him. He didn't care if he was banished to the desert or killed. He didn't love Seto, not now. Maybe if he was still like when he had first met him Jouno would have given him a chance. Back when he still held light in his eyes. Not this hungry beast that stood before him.

"I do not love you Seto! Hear me now! I do not want your affections! I don't care if I never come back here! I don't care if I am banished to the desert! I will not belong to you like some toy! I am not yours to play with and I will never ever ever let you have me!" Jouno spat before he turned on his heel and fled.

Seto stared at the spot where he had been in shock. He was the one who was supposed to be in control! How dare Jouno refuse him! How dare he deny Seto's feelings! All of a sudden it was like Seto's thoughts had cleared away.

_'A spell! He had me under a spell!'_

Yes this must be it! Jouno wasn't an innocent man at all! He was some kind of sorcerer! And he had placed Seto under his spell in order to gain access into the temple! And worst of all Seto fell for it! He fell for his pretty appearance and his curse! 

_'The merchant! He must have been under this incubus's spell! I have put an innocent man to death! I will repent!'_

Seto walked down the steps in some kind of daze. He approached the bonfire, none of the dancers seemed to have noticed him. He grabbed a stick from the pile that was closer to the edge of the flames. He held it aloft like a torch and calmly made his way to the gates. He already knew where he had to go.

* * *

 

Jouno ran out the gates and into the city below. He didn't know where he was going, he just ran. He was blinded by his confusion and hate so much that he ran straight into someone.

"Oof!"

Jouno stumbled and helped the man he knocked over up. It was Jabari.

"Jouno! What are you doing down here? What in the name of Ra are you wearing?" The kind old head farmer asked.

"Jabari! I'm so glad to see you!" Jouno cried. Tears formed in his eyes again, his kohl and eye shadow had been smudged and left painted streaks on his face.

Jabari looked at him concernedly. "Jouno, what's wrong?"

The blond wanted to answer but he couldn't. Tears now flowed freely down his face and he began to cry so hard. He needed relief after his huge ordeal and he couldn't go back to his sister. This way, he could protect her.

Jabari pulled him close and placed an arm around his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Come, let's get you feeling better so you can tell me."

Jouno nodded numbly and cried the entire way with Jabari. He didn't realize he would be walking straight to the farmers' homes.

* * *

Jouno sat in Jabari's small home and held a cup of water. He felt a little better after crying his heart out.

Jabari sat across from him. "So Jouno. Would you care to explain what happened to you? I know you went to work for the High Priest but-"

"He's the problem."

"Who?"

Jouno's grip tightened around his cup. "Priest Seto."

Jabari gaped at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"He started to act strangely around me. I always thought he was being friendly towards me, but this stuff I'm wearing? He gave it to me without explanation."

Jabari looked thoughtful. "But if he gave you such gifts, surely it means he thinks you are a hard worker."

"He kissed me."

Jabari looked at him horrified. "What did you day?"

Jouno felt tears again but staunched them. "He kissed me without my permission! And he began to proclaim that we were meant to be together and that the Gods gave him dreams! I don't feel that way towards him! And he proceeded to tell me that we would live together happily! I just-"

**Crunch!**

Both men stopped talking. There were footsteps outside. A light could be seen blazing through the window of Jabari's home. 

Jouno felt his heart plummet. How could he have forgotten! He ripped off his jewelry and handed them to Jabari.

"I have no time to explain! Take these to my sister please!" He exclaimed before dashing off. He left Jabari sitting there staring at him like a fish out of water.

Jouno saw Seto a few feet away, looking into windows briefly. Looking for him....

"I'm here Seto! I'm what you want! Leave everyone else alone!" Jouno shouted.

Seto's gaze found him. "Jouno! You will pay for your bewitchment!"

Jouno looked confused. "What are you talking about!?"

How dare he act innocent! "You are going to be punished for your witchcraft Jouno! You fooled me once but not again! I see you for who you really are! A sorcerer!"

He chased after Jouno and the blond fled. If Jouno could make it away from the homes, the farmers would be spared. As long as he could make it to the fields!

The chase continued into the deepest part of the fields that grew wheat. Jouno ran like his life depended on it because it did! He ran far past one of the fields and reached a bank where tall reeds grew. He tripped and fell over a rock that was in his path. 

He turned over as fast as he could and faced Seto. Seto didn't appear to be out of breath and he was glaring down at Jouno who was still on the ground.

"You will pay Jouno! I am going to purge you from this kingdom for your crimes! You better hope the Gods are merciful to you!" The brunette spat, raising his makeshift torch. 

Jouno thought fast. "Wait!"

Seto paused before he could do anything. "Why should I?"

It was now or never. Jouno's only regret was that he would never see his sister get married and start her own family.

Jouno launched himself at Seto, causing the priest to drop his torch. It bounced and landed in a small pool of water, dousing the flames. Jouno embraced Seto and held him there. 

Seto's mind reeled. 

"Seto. Just hold me close."

The priest wanted to resist, but he found himself holding the blond. 

"Listen to me Seto. I don't know how else to help you. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, but I think I know how to get rid of your darkness." He said softly.

"So you agree to be my mate?" Seto asked just as softly as Jouno had spoken.

Jouno pulled away and turned so his back was facing Seto. He unsheathed a small blade from inside his pocket. "No."

Seto felt his frustration build. "No more games Jouno!"

"No games, just listen. I am the cause of it. You and the priestess told me so. So I know how to stop it."

Jouno plunged the blade into him and yelped in pain. He collapsed and fell right into Seto's arms. 

"Jouno! What have you done!? We need to get you to a healer!" Seto shouted at him.

Jouno shook his head and smiled at him. "I am going to die Seto. This way you'll be free."

Seto shook his head in denial. "No! You're not supposed to just-!"

Jouno put a hand up to Seto's face shakily. "You know, I coulda loved ya if ya hadn't gone so strange...." He said weakly. 

He closed his eyes and then he was no more. 

Seto let out a loud cry of anguish and threw his head to the heavens. Tears were shed as he pleaded to the Gods that they bring him back. That he was the wrong one. 

Nothing happened. 

Seto didn't know what to do. He felt numb like his soul was outside his body. He looked at the blade that Jouno had dropped and set him down to pick it up. It still had Jouno's blood on it. He could vaguely hear voices calling out to the both of them. 

_'You know, I coulda loved ya if ya hadn't gone so strange...'_

That meant that Jouno could have had feelings for him! He could have loved Seto if only he had approached him differently! 

"The chase won't end that easily Jouno. I won't let you run. I will follow you." 

And with that he plunged the blade into himself, the pain was intense for a moment before he could feel himself going numb. He closed his eyes and smiled. He would join Jouno in the land of Osiris instead. Then they could be together in the afterlife.

By the time the guards had found them, day had broken over the horizon. They were found dead, side by side, both smiling.

Isis had gone down with the guards after telling them what her new vision brought to her. She smiled sadly at them.

"I hope you find happiness wherever you end up."

* * *

 

**3000 + Year Later**

"Ah man Tristan! I tell ya I'm beat!"

Joey sat with his friends after school. They just finished the day and now they were free for the weekend.

"How can you be tired man? You literally slept through the last class!"

"Was not!"

The two friends argued back and forth while the others laughed at their antics.

"I thought I heard yapping. I thought mutts weren't allowed on school campus."

Joey saw Kaiba and growled at him. "I am not a mutt! You take that back Kaiba ya jerk!"

Kaiba merely sneered at him before walking away. Joey was still yelling insults at him. The two always seemed to antagonize each other ever since they met each other. Kaiba got into his limousine to go to his office.

Once he had some privacy he smiled to himself.

_'This time I'll have him. I'll finally get my puppy pet if it's the last thing I do! Just you wait Jouno. I will have you even if I have to follow you through every life!'_

Meanwhile the blond was half listening to the conversation that was taking place between Yugi and Tristan. 

_'Don't worry Seto. I know how ya feel about me. I'll let ya have me this time, but only when the time is right. So be patient.'_

"What do you think Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Huh? Sorry whatcha say? I kinda spaced out there."

Everyone laughed at this. Yep, this life time would definitely be the time they would start their love life together. They both just knew it. 

 

 


	8. Night 8

**Ship: Ringshipping (Thief King Bakura x Mahad)**

**Word: Balance**

**Prompt: Lilymoncat**

**I am calling Thief King Bakura Akefia since it seems easier and that's what everyone seems to be calling him. Hope you enjoy this rare pair! :)**

**By the by, Thief King Bakura is really short! In the actual anime and manga, he only measures 5' 6"!**

**P.S 1,100 yen is roughly equivalent to $10.00 usd.**

**P.P.S I decided to name the three Kura's Kurosawa as their last name since, technically, the last name is Bakura.**

* * *

 

"Amazing!"

"Wow!"

"Do another! Do another!"

The exclamation from the crows gathered around the Dark Magician shop was loud and exciting. A man named Mahad owned the shop and was a retired stage magician himself. He always drew in crowds with his simple magic tricks, making people rush in to try the tricks themselves. He didn't care for the profits but ratherly the children's delighted faces were his reward. 

Every couple of hours he would preform some tricks outside his shop on nice sunny days like today. Simple card tricks and scarves entertained the small crowds that would gather around. Even though Mahad quit the stage life, he still enjoyed the crowd. 

Mahad was a rather tall man but he never seemed intimidating. His long brown hair was carefully pulled into a neat ponytail in the back and he wore a nice dress shirt that was black and purple. Regular black slacks adorned him along with black boots, fitting for someone owning the Dark Magician shop. The only thing odd that he wore was a big gold pendent with a triangle and eye in the middle of it. Small golden pieces dangled off of it, glinting in the sunlight. The Millennium Ring.

What many people didn't know was that the source of his magical power came from his Millennium Ring that hung around his neck. Many assumed that it was supposed to be a flashy bit of costume jewelry to sell the illusion of magic. But they were wrong.

His magic was very real and he wielded it with caution, knowing the devastating effects it could cause. The Millennium Ring was thought to have once been possessed by a great priest in the time of the Pharaohs. It had been passed down for generations in Mahad's family line, whether or not the Pharaoh part was accurate was lost in the past but it made for a neat story. 

Mahad finished his routine with a summoning of doves from behind a scarf. The audience applauded and cheered at the finale....all but one.

The magician saw a young man looking at him with grayish-lavender eyes. He was tanned and yet, strangely, he had grayish-white hair that was short and yet it stuck out all over the place like he just came in on a windy day. A scar ran down his right eye, giving him the distinct look of a wild and fierce man to be reckoned with. His ragged red shirt and torn jeans completed his look. Mahad had an odd feeling about this boy. In the blink of an eye, the man was gone. 

The crowd dispersed and some went into Mahad's shop. He shrugged and decided that the man was just that. A man. No one he should be concerned with. He must be some tourist and from some place middle east by the looks of him. Mahad calmed himself down and headed back inside his store only to see the same man there.

_'How did he move so quickly? I would have noticed if he came in or not! Calm down Mahad. He's just a customer. Nothing more. Nothing less. He must have come in while I watched the crowd.'_

The magician helped the customers one by one with their purchases. The children would exclaim wildly to their parents about how they were going to be magicians much like Mahad. Parents bought gifts for upcoming birthdays and other celebrations. The usual crowd that Mahad would expect but he kept an eye on the young white haired man. Something about him was unsettling like he could sense something dark about him. 

The customers left one by one, all except the stranger.  _'Time to make sure he's not a thief.'_

Mahad walked over to him calmly. "Can I help you?" He asked politely.

The white haired man smiled pleasantly, or as pleasant as a wolf in sheep's clothing could. "Oh I am just looking. I was wondering which little set I should get for my little brother." He said, his voice was gravelly and rather harsh. There was also a strange lilt to his voice as if he was telling someone a joke that only he knew about. It sent shivers down Mahad's spine.

He inhaled slowly to calm down. "How old is your brother?"

"Only two years younger than me."

Okay, that reply was vague. "Well, we have starter kits for sale. It can teach you the basics of sleight of hand tricks and the old cup and ball tricks. How about those?"

There was a grin on the smaller man's face. "Let's have a look then."

Again Mahad shuddered. "They are over here."

He showed them to the man, keeping an eye out for trouble. The strange man hadn't caused Mahad any problems yet, but just something about him was so unsettling. Like you could feel danger and yet there was no threat. Mahad couldn't figure out why he felt this way about him. He just did, like someone being confronted with a sleeping snake; you knew it was dangerous but you just had to wait and pray that it staid asleep.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, trying to strike up some small talk. Immediately the man's face twisted into a scowl. 

"None of your business." He growled out. 

Mahad wouldn't be shaken. "Well then "None Of Your Business," are you here to buy or not?"

Just as sudden as he scowled, a grin took its place. "Well since you were so rude I guess I'll just take my leave then." He said almost mockingly.

Before the magician could reply, the strange man pushed past him with an air of arrogance and left. Mahad felt like he could breathe again. Once he regained his composure he looked at his watch. Or he would have but it wasn't there.  _'Did it fall off somewhere?'_

Mahad quickly decided to close down the shop. He would need to look for his watch that he got for his birthday from his sister Mana. It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain gold watch, but on the watch's back was the words 'Best Brother.'

He checked all around the shop, both upstairs and downstairs. He checked his shop thoroughly between the shelves and on the floor. He checked behind the counter and even inside the register. Nothing appeared. After that, he checked his living space that was above the shop. He remembered having it on that day, but maybe it fell off on his way down? Or maybe when he used the bathroom? Or maybe when he made lunch? 

He searched in vain and sat slumped in his kitchen chair. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his ring. He could use his Millennium Ring to locate lost objects as long as he concentrated on what he wanted to find. Mahad thought about his watch and what it looked like and what it meant to him. He didn't want to rely on the Ring's powers that much but right now he wanted his precious watch back. 

The pendent floated aloft around his neck before it began to point to his....door to his downstairs? 

_'It must be in the shop somewhere! I just overlooked it!'_

Mahad let out a sigh of relief and followed the Ring's instructions. He went downstairs and was surprised to see that it was pointing for him to go outside instead. He looked out the shop's window and noted that it was sunset. It would be dark soon so he would have a limited time to look. Maybe he dropped it outside when he preformed his tricks earlier?

Mahad searched outside and the Ring instead began to point him in a direction that was away from his shop and home. This couldn't bode well. That meant someone must have taken it. Maybe it fell off when he was performing and had pocketed it for themselves. But Mahad was determined, he would have to track down whoever it was that stole it and ask for it back. He would say that he asked around and saw whoever had picked it up. 

Locking up his shop, Mahad allowed his mind to focus on finding his watch. Hopefully whoever picked it up would be nice enough to return it to him.

* * *

 

The Ring seemed to have led Mahad to some back alleyway. The sun was already gone and night now settled into the sky, the only light came from the moon and some streetlights. Mahad felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, his muscles were taught and ready to either run or fight. 

_'So much for a nice person.'_

There was just some dumpsters and various broken bottles on the ground, nothing unusual about a typical alleyway. Mahad put the Ring under his purple and black striped shirt anyway, definitely didn't want to attract muggers. He proceeded into the alley with caution, wishing that he desperately had something to protect himself with. 

**Tink!**

Mahad nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a bottle touch the ground. He realized that he had tapped a bottle with his foot. He scrunched his nose up in disgust, before carefully making his way further in. Mahad crept along silently, wondering why the Ring had led him here. It seemed like a normal alleyway, filled with trash and bottles, so why-?

"Well hello there magician. So nice to see you again."

Mahad froze, ice settling into his stomach. He knew that voice!

He spun around and came face to face with the white haired man from earlier. Mahad took a deep breath and put on a bravado of his own. "Nice to see you too." He said trying to be pleasant. 

The other man gave out a small bark of laughter, making Mahad feel like he was being confronted by some crazed hyena. "What brings you out here so late at night?" The man asked softly, though his rough voice made it sound more sinister.

"I was looking for something."

The white haired man stared at him puzzled. "Unless you are looking for broken bottles or piss soaked cardboard, there's nothing here."

He was right Mahad mused. There wasn't anything here but garbage, so why on earth would the ring say for him to come this way, he would never understand. The white haired man suddenly moved as if to scratch his head when a small glint of gold caught Mahad's eye. There! The man was wearing his watch!

Mahad forgot his fear as anger took over. How dare this man steal his watch that his sister gave him! "That's my watch!" He shouted.

The white haired man stopped his movements and looked down at it. "No I believe this is mine."

"Don't lie to me! I was looking for that watch when I found you!"

The other scowled. "And I'm telling you it's mine! How many other watches do you think look exactly like mine!?" The other shouted back at Mahad. 

Mahad paused, it was true that anyone could have a gold watch, but.....

"What's on the back?" He asked softly.

The smaller man jerked a little. "What?"

Mahad held out his hand. "Show me the back of the watch. If there is nothing there, then it rightfully is yours. If what I think is on the back then it is mine and you go straight to the authorities."

The other stared at him calculatingly, like a snake ready to strike. Suddenly a cocky smile graced his lips. "All right then."

He unlatched the watch from his wrist and handed it to Mahad. The magician held the back of the watch up to catch some of the light from a streetlight. He looked at it and after he had adjusted it to the light, he saw it. 'Best Brother.'

He was about to show the other but the man was gone. He didn't even hear him leave! Mahad stood there bemusedly for a moment. He pat himself down and felt a sigh of relief that nothing else of his was missing. But where the hell did the man go? Surely he would have heard the sound of his footsteps or glass or something. Mahad shook himself mentally, he at least had his beloved watch back and now he could go home and forget the whole mess.

The magician made his way back to his house and collapsed on the couch tiredly. He had a long and tiring day. It was a good thing that tomorrow was Sunday and he could keep the shop closed. He would probably take care of his shopping tomorrow. He may be able to use magic, but he still needed sustenance. He got up and went to his bedroom and began to empty his pockets on his nightstand when his fingertips brushed up against some paper in his pocket. He carefully pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

Strange, he didn't remember that being in his pocket. He opened it up and dropped it in shock. Written on the paper in a very untidy scrawl was the words;

_Abracadabra!_

* * *

 

Mahad woke up late the next morning. He didn't sleep well and when he did he dreamt of the man with the short white hair, laughing at him mockingly.

He pulled himself out of bed and got ready for the day. He knew he was letting that stranger get to him. He was nothing more than a little punk who got his kicks stealing and playing mind games on people! A real bully of a person! Mahad had better things to focus on!

Mahad mentally pepped talked himself the whole time he got ready for his day. After breakfast, he would go to the grocery store to pick up some milk and bread among other necessities. He made a small shopping list and was on his way. 

There was a small store near his home that was in walking distance so he didn't have to bother with driving. It was another sunny summer day, pleasantly warm and with just a slight cool breeze in the air. Mahad smiled to himself as he watched the other people around him. Some would wave at him cheerfully and he could hear some of the children that were outside calling out to him for more magic tricks. Maybe on the way back he would treat them to a trick of turning an apple into an orange. 

When he reached the store he was greeted by some of the workers with a smile. He had been one of their regulars so they were always so nice to him. He smiled back at them and grabbed a small hand basket. He first got his bread and was browsing some produce when he caught a flash of white from the corner of his eye. He started and whipped his head around. No one was there but a little old lady. Her hair was short and curly white. 

_'Calm down Mahad! It wouldn't do you any good if you jump every time you see the color white!'_

He selected some apples before he moved on to the vegetable section. He wanted to get some carrots to dice up and boil, they would make a nice accompaniment to his roast he had thawing in the fridge. Some potatoes wouldn't go amiss either. Mahad began to grab some of them now before another flash of white ran by the right of him. This time he forced himself to stay focused on the produce in front of him. It was probably just the old lady again. 

Grabbing some of the earthy potatoes, Mahad put them in his basket and turned around only to wish he hadn't. This time the old woman was nowhere to be seen and there stood the man of Mahad's nightmares. The man was there, still wearing his red shirt and torn jeans. They looked dirty and unkempt like his hair. Now that Mahad could see him in better light he watched the other. He looked young, maybe he was younger than Mahad. 

_'Maybe he's a runaway?'_

A sudden pang of sympathy ran through Mahad. Perhaps he judged him to harshly. He felt guilty for his earlier thoughts about the young man. He watched him from his spot behind the potatoes. The boy looked around him and casually approached the apples, for all the world could tell he was just another customer. Mahad slowly made his way from the potatoes to get a better view of the man from behind. 

The boy picked up an apple and inspected it like a normal person would do. He did this a couple of times before he deemed one of them to be acceptable. Carefully scanning his surroundings, Mahad had to quickly duck behind the cantaloupe, he slipped the apple into his shirt's front. Mahad decided to act quickly before the boy could make his escape. He quickly and quietly made his way to behind the boy and grabbed his hand. 

The white haired man was startled and began to fight Mahad. He struggled to hold the boy down, causing the apple to slide out of the boy's shirt. 

"Let go of me!" The white one hissed angrily. 

"Why? So you can steal some more!?" Mahad hissed back. 

"Why do you care?!"

"Just listen to me for a minute!"

"Excuse me is something wrong?"

Both of them jumped at the new voice. The manager had come by and seen them fighting a little. They weren't being as quiet as they thought they had been. Mahad held onto the man's wrist tightly.

"No nothings wrong. I just haven't seen my friend here in such a long time! We used to be wrestling buddies in school and this is how we used to greet each other!" Mahad said rather loudly, hoping the other would play along.

The white haired male's eyes lit up and he smiled a toothy grin. "Yes! We just ran into each other!"

Mahad realized that some of the apples had fallen on the ground. "I will take the ones I dropped. I didn't realize I caused such a commotion." He said apologetically.

The manager simply smiled. "No problem then. Just be careful next time." He said before walking off.

The men sighed in relief before the struggle began again. It was quickly silenced by Mahad.

"Listen to me for a minute!" 

"Why? So you can turn me in?"

"If I wanted to do that I would have just told the manager that I caught you red handed. I wonder how much time a thief will spend in jail."

The white one huffed, "What do you want?"

"Nothing really."

"What do you want!?" 

The latter of them had shouted and Mahad pressed a finger to his lips. "Quiet down. I want you to come with me. Back to my home to talk."

The ever present scowl still marred the other's face. "And if I refuse. No one saw me but you."

"What about the cameras around here?"

Wide eyes told him he had forgotten. He must have been so hungry as to be careless. Again, Mahad felt pity towards this biting creature, hostile because he feels like he has to be. Mahad tried again.

"Come home with me. I will feed you as well if you do." He said coaxingly as if to a stray cat.

He could see indecision in the other's eyes. He needed to sweeten the deal it would seem. "You may even stay the night, sleep in a nice warm bed if you'd like."

A few more minutes before the other sighed. "No tricks magician. If you pull something I will kill you." He said evenly and Mahad believed he would. 

They came to a silent agreement. "What's your name? I am Mahad." 

The man bit his lip before he all but growled out, "Akefia."

Huh, an Egyptian name. Like his friend Atem. He wondered vaguely if he had once lived there or if he was born here and different parents. A thought struck him, maybe he didn't have parents. He had seen one to many orphans suddenly taking to thieving while he was living in Egypt. He remembered him saying he had a brother but then again that could have been a lie.

Mahad hurried to get the rest of his groceries, while Akefia trailed behind him. His eyes were calculating as if deciding as to whether he should keep following him or not. Mahad silently willed the other to stay. He wanted to help this boy out desperately, but there were also some questions he wanted answers to. Like how was he able to take his watch without notice? Or the piece of paper he slipped in his pocket?

Mahad paid for his groceries and was thankful they didn't ask about Akefia. The youth followed him all the way to his home. The shop bell tinkled and Mahad set the groceries down before locking it. He was a little peeved the other didn't help but then again he hadn't asked for help either. As soon as the door was locked he saw the other man was tense like a tightrope. He simply picked up his stuff and made his way upstairs. He opened his door and set the groceries down on his kitchen counter only to realize the other hadn't followed him. 

He made a slight dash to the door and saw that he was still standing by the shop's front door. He looked leery like a cornered animal. And to him he probably was a cornered animal waiting for the big bad human to come and kill him. 

"You can come up. There's nothing of interest to you down here."

Akefia gave him a mean look before trudging his way towards the magician. He could at least be grateful for being fed and housed for the night. Mahad shook his head and went to prepare the dinner. Akefia sat down in one of the dining chairs and watched Mahad. 

_'Probably making sure I don't poison it.'_

He cleaned and chopped up the potatoes and carrots before placing them around the roast. He placed it in the oven and left the meal to cook. Akefia stayed quiet and watched him through narrowed eyes. Mahad joined him and sat down on the opposite side of his small table. They had a silent staring contest for a moment before Akefia scoffed and looked pointedly away from him. 

"So, Akefia. Do you have any family?" Mahad asked softly as if trying to quell a serpent.

Akefia kept his gaze in the other direction resolutely. Mahad sighed gently before he grabbed a small pink carnation from his vase that served as a decorative centerpiece. He plucked the small flower from the top of its stem and pulled the two away, almost like he was beheading the flower. His movement made Akefia regard him from the corner of his eye. Good, he was getting his attention.

He held out his hand and gave Akefia a questioning look. The other finally gave him his full attention and rolled his eyes. He held out his hand and Mahad placed the flower part in his hand. Akefia looked at it and frowned before giving the magician a questioning look that plainly read, "what the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Mahad smiled gently and showed him the stem that he was holding. "Now close your hand around the flower."

Another eye roll before he did what he was told. Mahad kept smiling gently before he closed his left hand around the top of the stem he was holding. Akefia looked at him with an unamused look that didn't quite reach his eyes. Indeed they were glittering with a hidden mirth at seeing magic again. Perhaps this was why Mahad had seen him outside his home the other day with the crowd. He liked magic but didn't know how to express it.

"What's the magic word?" He asked teasingly.

Akefia looked at him before smirking. "Abracadabra." 

Mahad removed his hand and revealed the carnation to be whole and perfect once more. Akefia blinked in confusion. He quickly opened his hand and revealed the head of a red rose. He looked back at Mahad with a puzzled look that reminded the magician of a small astonished child. Perhaps there was more to him than meets the eye. Mahad fished around in his mind for a moment before he figured out a way to get the answers he wanted.

"Tell me Akefia, do you like games?"

Again that small glimmer of happiness was present before it was staunched again. "Sure. What kind of game?"

Mahad shrugged. "Something simple."

Akefia looked intrigued. "How about war?"

Mahad nodded. "How about we play but for every card you lose you must tell me something about yourself. If I lose a card I tell you something about me."

The other thought about it and finally a grin broke out over his face. "All right then, but you let me shuffle the cards."

Mahad nodded his head and produced some cards from his pocket. He carried them along side his wallet just in case he decided to indulge in the whim of performing a magic trick for some kids whenever they asked if he was out. He handed them to Akefia and waited for him to shuffle the cards patiently. When he was done, he separated the cards evenly among the two of them.

They drew their first cards.

Mahad: King, Akefia: Three.

Akefia scowled. "I am 24 years old."

Just like Mahad thought. Young but just barely old enough to be considered an adult. Another draw. Mahad: 2, Akefia: 4.

Mahad smiled. "I am 26 years old."

The next round was won by Akefia.

"I used to be a stage magician."

Mahad won the next.

"I like to eat ham. Especially when it is slightly burnt. That's when it's the best."

The next again by Mahad.

"I love the color red."

As time progressed, Mahad was happy that he won the vast majority of the time. He learned that Akefia loved summer but hated winter. He liked to eat toast with butter on both sides of the bread. He didn't like the color blue. He preferred apples to oranges. He loved snakes and had a fondness for picking up garden snakes he came across. (Mahad made mental note of that particular detail. He didn't want to wake up to one in his bed.) Akefia told him little tidbits of information that completely missed the point of the game.

Mahad was learning that Akefia was only telling him certain things. He still never said anything about where he lived, where he came from, or if he had family at all. The magician tried to point him in the right direction by saying he had a sister. Akefia answered back with he preferred gold to silver. He was deliberately being obtuse about his background.

By now the whole floor smelled delicious and Mahad decided to check the food. A quick look deemed it ready to eat. He went to a cupboard and took out some plates only to almost drop them in shock as he found himself face to face with Akefia. Again, he hadn't heard the boy move at all and yet he was standing right behind Mahad. 

Mahad's heart was beating fast and he calmed himself down. Smiling gently he placed the plates on the counter. "You might want to wash your hands before we eat." He said in a voice that told Akefia there would be no arguing. Akefia grumbled a little and did what he was told. Mahad had to suppress a chuckle, really Akefia was reminding him of a petulant child that was being ordered around by his parents.

Mahad served the food and couldn't help but watch as the other shoveled it in his mouth. He vaguely wondered if he even tasted what he was eating. He ate like it was going to be his last meal and that he needed to guard it. A pang ran through the magician.

_'He probably hasn't eaten in days. No wonder he guards his food.'_

"What're you staring at?"

Mahad was shaken from his reverie when he noticed the he was staring at Akefia. Mahad chewed on his food thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing. "Do you have somewhere to live Akefia?"

 Akefia frowned, "Does it look like it?"

The magician shook his head. "No relatives or anyone?"

"That is none of your business!" Akefia growled out.

Mahad simply shrugged and continued eating at a more sedate pace than his companion. A silence passed between the two of them as they finished eating. Soon Mahad cleared the dishes and turned his mind over and over. 

"Akefia?"

A grunt replied him.

"How did you take my watch the other day? It takes a lot of skill to do that without being noticed." He asked.

Akefia snorted and put his feet on the table to lean back in his chair. Mahad scrunched his nose up in distaste but said nothing about it. "Magic."

Mahad deadpanned. "Magic?"

Akefia grinned. "Magic."

They stared at each other before they both started laughing. They laughed for a good few minutes until they settled down in to deep sighs. Mahad couldn't remember when he had last laughed that hard. The tension seemed to leave the air and a sort of calm ease overcame them. It only lasted for a few moments before Akefia frowned. 

"I really can't answer that question. I myself can't explain it. I just take something when I want it." He answered pensively. 

Mahad could respect that. "A true magician never reveals his tricks." 

Akefia stayed silent and looked away from the magician. The tension came back again, Mahad could sense it and decided to try to approach the next question with caution. 

"I assume that you don't have a job anywhere do you?" 

Akefia whipped his head around and he could see the danger that was lurking ever so closely behind those lilac eyes. Like a snake preparing for a lethal strike, all it needed was one good poke and there would be the bite. Well, Mahad was certain that he could quell this mighty serpent. He held up his hands in surrender and just smiled gently. He needed to stay calm and let this one know that he was the one in control. 

"I'm only asking." He said sedately, letting the other know he meant no harm.

Akefia stayed silent for a moment before he seemed to put two and two together. "I am not a charity case! I can take care of myself!" He spat.

Mahad needed to be careful now. "I didn't say you were."

The other made some kind of growling noise. "No, but you're thinking it!"

The magician proceeded with caution, "No. I am not actually."

A skeptical laugh proceeded, "Oh sure! Then tell me what you're really thinking then!"

Mahad took a deep breath and held out his hands as if to show an animal it wasn't armed. "I wanted to know because I could use your help."

And just like that the danger was gone only to be replaced by confusion. Now was Mahad's chance to corner the snake. "I can't always maintain an eye out for thieves and customers alike. It gets tiresome and something always goes missing." 

Anger was coming back again. "I hate people."

"You don't have to deal with them. All I want is for you to just blend in to the crowd and watch for people who look like they are about to steal something. You don't have to do anything other than that." Mahad reasoned.

Akefia seemed to process this. "Like a security guard?"

Mahad nodded. "Yes, like a security guard."

A bark of laughter came from the younger of them. "You want to put a thief in charge of security!?"

The magician nodded. "It takes one to know one."

That silenced the chuckles. Again that same look of impending danger lurked on the other's face. Mahad needed to coax the serpent into his favor or be struck with its venomous bite. 

"You have already proven to me to be a good thief, so you will know what to look for. You will also be compensated for your services." He said placatingly.

Akefia looked at him with mild skepticism. "What's in it for me?"

Oh good, he took the bait. "You may stay here free of charge, and you will be paid 1,100 yen per hour." 

The thief mulled over his thoughts for a moment. "So let me get this straight. You want me, a known thief, to guard you? Have you lost your mind magician? I could slit your throat as you sleep. What stops me from doing that?"

Mahad had to gamble with the answer. "You could. But now that you are here, your DNA is all over the place. On the floor, on the chair, on whatever you touch. Everyone knows I live alone, how long do you think you could get away with it? And if you steal anything they will probably find you faster. What's better, a roof over your head and food in your stomach, or running forever and ever until you die whether by the elements or another person." He said as menacingly as he could.

The effect turned out into his favor. Akefia sighed and leaned back some more in his chair before he gave his reluctant answer. "Fine. You have yourself a deal. But only under one condition."

"Name it."

"You must give me one full day every Sunday. I will not be around from sun up till sun down." 

It seemed like an odd request but Mahad had no problem with it. "That's fine by me. I close my shop down on Sundays anyways."

Akefia put his feet down and leaned forward and stuck his hand out, grinning while he did. "Then we are agreed."

Mahad simply nodded and took the hand, wondering all the while just what had he gotten into.

* * *

 

True to their agreement, Mahad and Akefia worked together in the shop for over a month. It was soon August before they knew it and that meant a small lull in customers. Mahad wasn't worried since he still had quite a bit of savings in his account from his glory filled days. He told Akefia that he was a stage magician since the age of seventeen. He had just graduated from high school when he decided he wanted to try his hand at being in the showbiz. He had been doing magic since he was about six and each trick progressed further and further. 

At fist he entertained small parties for children and adults until one day he performed for a wealthy stage manager's son's birthday. He had been so impressed that he gave him a chance and Mahad had nailed it. He traveled all over from then on, from small towns to big cities, performing magic and gaining not only popularity but wealth as well. 

_"So what made you stop?" Akefia had asked._

_"I soon learned that show business was a lonely road. I never got to really sit with my cast mates and learn about them. It was always get on the stage, do your performance, and get off. No one ever really talked to each other and it was always moving from one place to another."_

_"Yeah but the pay was good, so why stop?"_

_Mahad smiled. "I wanted to get to know people not just take their money. I am much more content to sell magic items and teach new magicians how to work the tricks than going onto a stage that seems hollow and lifeless to me."_

_Akefia shrugged. He eyed the strange amulet around Mahad's neck. "So what's with the necklace?"_

_Mahad held it up so Akefia could see it. "This has been in my family for generations. I guess you could say it's a family heirloom."_

_"So what's so special about it then?"_

_"Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."_

_"Why not now?"_

_Mahad smiled mysteriously. "I'll tell you about it later Akefia. But for now it's my little secret."_

_Akefia gave him a strange look before nodding. He never asked about it again._

For the most part, they got along pretty well. Akefia would sometimes lose his temper but Mahad would calm him down. The magician couldn't help but compare Akefia to a snake. He meant it in a good way. Both snake and man could seemingly charm their way to anyone who dared to look them in the eyes. Mahad had seen him persuade some customers here and there into a purchase with but a small smile and a quick look in their eyes. Even though he complained about being talked to by other people, Mahad could see that Akefia quietly enjoyed the attention, even if it was a question that was being asked.

However, there were times when the attention was becoming to much for him and he would snap at people. Mahad learned that he needed to send Akefia out to break or out of the room sometimes to help him not feel so overwhelmed by people. Like a snake being picked up or prodded one to many times just because someone wanted to touch them. Akefia needed to be alone sometimes and he would lock himself into the guest room that became his room. Mahad respected him and knew when he locked the door it meant that he needed to be alone.

Mahad also knew that his anger was quick to strike. He needed patience when dealing with these moments. Once, Akefia caught a man trying to steal some small cup and ball kits while Mahad was outside. He had shouted at the man and it ended up in a brawl. Mahad had summoned the police and had to physically restrain Akefia from trying to go after the man, even when he was being placed in the squad car. Mahad had answered their questions and held onto Akefia in a tight embrace until he felt calm enough to answer their questions. He seemed reluctant to talk to them and Mahad could see why. He was probably still uneasy about the police. 

Mahad remembered that day so well. It had been the second week Akefia was there and it still reminded him about how terrible his wrath could be. He remembered holding the once thief in his arms for almost an hour before Akefia bolted upstairs into his room. It worried Mahad because he refused to come out until the net day. They talked about it and Mahad found out, (after much coaxing and poking), that Akefia was afraid that Mahad would turn him out. He reassured the other that he wasn't and wondered if he was okay. 

From that day on, there was a mutual respect between them. Mahad paid him and let him have his Sundays, and Akefia worked with Mahad even with stocking and customers when he was feeling up to it. No more thieving for Akefia, no more days alone for Mahad.

* * *

 

It was the second week of August and they had just finished closing the store for the day. It was a Saturday and that meant that Akefia would be gone all day tomorrow. Mahad grew curious as to where Akefia went but decided to not ask. It wasn't his business and Akefia didn't seem to be doing anything illegal. Mahad knew he was being foolish but he trusted Akefia. 

"So you're heading out tomorrow?" 

Akefia grunted as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Secretly, Mahad thought it made him look like a snake trying to swallow its prey whole. He didn't think it was disgusting, in a way it was sort of cute. "I will be out as well so if you come back early, I may not be here."

" 'Kay."

They continued their meal in companionable silence. Afterwards Akefia helped Mahad clean up. It surprised Mahad that he helped willingly. He hoped that this was a sign that Akefia was trying to change.

The night was still early so Mahad asked if he wanted to play a card game. Akefia agreed and they settled on a game of blackjack. They didn't play for anything and just passed the time in fun. Mahad had grown fond of their time together, learning about the other. Like Akefia was horrible at playing poker because he would seemingly grin when he had a good hand or frown when he was dealt a bad hand.

As a matter of fact, Mahad dwelled on all the things he noticed about the other. Akefia liked the heat and Mahad had caught him sometimes napping in the sunlight. He would be more lethargic when the day was cloudy or raining. He wasn't picky about what he ate but he liked meat more than vegetables. All these traits were becoming endearing to Mahad and, dare he say it, he might even have a small crush on him.

Mahad didn't tell the other in fear he would be rejected. It was no secret that Mahad was gay, but he didn't think that Akefia would swing that way. He would only tell the other if he learned that he was gay. Or bi. Either which way. 

He found that he liked the other man. Granted there was a two year difference but Mahad liked the idea that he would be depended upon. That he would be able to care for Akefia in some way. Also, some of Akefia's traits were sort of cute in their own way. Like him trying to stuff his cheeks like a squirrel. Or the one time he dropped a plate and it broke, he thought Mahad hadn't noticed as he tried to shove it in the garbage and cover it. Or the time he caught him watching a child's cartoon before he noticed the magician and quickly changed the channel.

It was things like that that made him sort of endearing to Mahad. His anger, however, was a challenge for Mahad. True to his snakish nature, Akefia was quick to anger and struck without thought. It made Mahad feel like he was some sort of snake charmer trying to tame the serpent's wrath before the lethal bite could be issued. 

"Hey, Magician."

Mahad snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention on his business partner. "Yes Akefia?"

Akefia seemed to have some kind of inner struggle before he said, "Nothing. I forgot."

Mahad knew he didn't but let the subject drop. He knew not to push Akefia lest that fabled temper came back. No, Akefia would come back on his own when he decided to talk about whatever was on his mind.

They finished their game with Akefia winning. Mahad held back a grimace, and wondered vaguely how he won. Akefia left and Mahad began to pick up the cards before he realized something. Akefia had somehow slipped in some extra aces to his cards. 

He didn't know whether to be disappointed or impressed.

* * *

 

On Sunday morning Mahad stepped out of his shop and made for his car. Today he would visit his good friend Atem and his now fiance Yugi. (AN: I just wanted some more Blindshipping!) He hadn't seen them in a long time and decided that a visit would do him some good. 

He arrived outside the Kame Game Shop where his friends lived and worked. He went around the side and rang the side door's bell. 

"Be right there!"

Mahad waited for mere seconds before the door opened to reveal Yugi. "Oh hello Mahad! Atem is waiting for you in the living room." He greeted enthusiastically. Mahad liked Yugi. He seemed to always be cheerful and friendly. "Hello to you to Yugi. Long time no see."

Yugi nodded and motioned for him to come in. Mahad came in and saw his friend sitting somehow regally in an armchair. Atem looked over and smiled. "Ah, hello Mahad. How have you been?"

"I have been busy but well. And you?"

"I have been well. I took Yugi to his favorite restaurant last night." Atem replied conversationally.

They made small talk for a minute before Yugi came back with some tea. Now it was time to get the serious talk off of Mahad's chest. He had called them the night before and let them now he wanted some one-on-two time as he called it. Atem was very straightforward and sometimes brash with his answers while Yugi was more level headed and offered more thoughtful insight on the subject at hand.

Atem took his cup and smiled at Yugi. "Thank you Yugi. Now Mahad, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Mahad took a deep breath. "I....found a young man a last month."

Yugi gasped at this before beaming. "That's wonderful news Mahad!"

Atem was smiling at him too. "I'm glad you found someone."

Mahad shifted in his seat a little. "Actually...there's more."

He recounted the story of how he met Akefia and how he let him work and live with him and how he felt about Akefia. He explained everything as best he could and when he finished he saw Atem and Yugi look at each other with equal looks of concern. Mahad often swore that his friends could somehow communicate with each other telepathically.

Atem was the first to speak. "Do you think it wise? What if he is just bidding his time?"

"His time for what?"

"His time for stealing something. He could be waiting for you to leave before he takes off with all your valuables."

Mahad sighed. He knew Atem meant well but he could sometimes jump to conclusions. "I have left the house before and left him there. Everything is in its place whenever I come back."

"But how do you know-?"

"Oh give him a chance Atem." Yugi said gently.

Atem frowned at his partner for a moment and again Mahad could almost hear the silent debate between them. Atem finally sighed, "All right. But Mahad, if something happens, you will let us know." He said in a soft commanding voice.

Mahad smiled. "I will."

Yugi then asked, "Have you told him how you felt?" 

Mahad shook his head. "No. That's actually why I came here. I need some advice as to how to tell him. I don't know if he swings that way and I don't want to make a complete fool of myself."

A small laugh issued from Yugi. "Don't worry. You won't."

Mahad gripped his cup of tea a little tightly. "How do you know?"

A panicked look suddenly spread across Atem face. 

"Well when Atem went to confess to me, he-Mphumphhah."

Atem had practically jumped out of his chair to Yugi's and covered his mouth. "That's enough out of you." 

Yugi rolled his eyes as Atem let go. "Well you did do-"

Atem cut him off with a stern look. "Oh fine! I won't tell!" Yugi huffed, pouting.

Mahad found the whole transaction to be adorable and hoped that he could share something like that with Akefia. Somehow the white haired man had literally snaked his way into Mahad's heart. They just seemed to balance each other out. Mahad was patient while Akefia was brash. Mahad was a people person and Akefia had his moments. They perfected each other in a way.

**Ding Dong**

They each started as the doorbell rang. Yugi got up and went to answer the door, leaving Atem and Mahad by themselves. Atem regarded his long time friend. "You know I'm just trying to look out for you?"

Mahad nodded. "I know. You were the only person that stayed in contact with me even though I was in the showbiz."

"You're my friend. I will always make sure that you are okay."

"Thank you Atem."

Yugi came back in with two people and Mahad had he took a double take. There were two boys that looked strikingly like Akefia, only paler. One had kind eyes and the other had more narrowed, calculating eyes. Both had long white hair and they were both pale. 

Yugi decided to make the introductions. "Oh Mahad, these are my friends Ryou and his older brother Bakura. Ryou, Bakura, this is Mahad."

Ryou smiled a friendly smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, with a british lilt to his voice.

The other simply grunted.

Mahad simply stared at them. They both displayed similar mannerisms as Akefia! Ryou seemed to be reflected in his happier moods and Bakura definitely had the same mean attitude that Akefia often showed. He even grunted like Akefia did whenever he felt like he didn't need to answer!

"What are you staring at!?" The one called Bakura barked at him.

Atem visibly clenched hus fists. "No need to shout Bakura."

 Yugi seemed to sense there was danger in the air. "Guys let's not fight."

Ryou had his hands held up in surrender to Bakura as if to placate him. "Yes. We just got here."

Mahad shook himself mentally. "I'm sorry for staring."

Bakura huffed, "Whatever."

The vary attitude he was given almost matched Akefia to the T. He mulled things over in his mind while the other four began to talk amongst each other. He paid attention to both the white haired ones' traits. Bakura was brash and Mahad could see more of Akefia in him than Ryou. Bickering with Atem and constantly acting tough, being just as loud through the entire time. Yes, Akefia often acted much like Bakura was doing now. 

Ryou on the other hand showed more Mahad more of Akefia's nicer side from the few times Mahad had glimpsed it. Ryou and Yugi seemed to be in their own world of game talk and Mahad could see that sparkle of childish glee that he could see lurking just under Akefia's exterior. 

"Excuse me but do either of you know a man named Akefia?" Mahad asked quietly.

All conversation stopped as both white hairs whipped around to look at him like he had grown an extra head. "I'm sorry?" Ryou asked politely.

Mahad cleared his throat. "I asked if either of you know a man named Akefia?"

Immediately Bakura growled out, "How do you know of our brother?!"

Ryou nodded in agreement. "Yes! Our brother has been missing for years! Ever since I was still in high school he disappeared!" He said excitedly, his eyes shining with both hope and suspicion. 

The magician looked at them in shock. So Akefia wasn't lying when he said he had a brother after all. He had two brothers that seemed to be well and alive! But why would Akefia leave them? Why would he just up and run?

"Before I tell you, I want to know why he would leave your home."

Bakura was the first to react. "No! You tell us now!" He shouted, anger flashing in his eyes.

Mahad looked at Ryou pleadingly. After a moment Ryou sighed. "I'm not sure why he left. He just did. He left when I was a senior in high school with Yugi here. Bakura had just graduated the year before and he suddenly up and left in December."

"If you have anymore information I would like to know. Please."

Bakura fidgeted all of a sudden. Mahad had learned from Akefia that it was a tell-tale sign that he knew something. "What do you know Bakura?"

The older one jerked slightly before glaring at him. They both silently battled each other before Mahad won. "I know that our father was rather.....harsh on him."

Ryou looked at his older brother. "Do you think he left because of father?"

Bakura shrugged. "I know that once mother and Amane died, father would often leave for weeks at a time. Whenever he came back Akefia would confront him about leaving us for so long."

Ryou looked troubled about this information. "How come you never told me!? I always thought that they were just trying to talk things out or catch up on their lives!"

Bakura held up his hands. "I didn't think anything of it. They would argue so often that it became a routine. They would never argue in front of you and they tried to keep it from me. But to be honest Ryou, I don't think he would have left just because father shouted at him from time to time. Keffy was always tough and things like that never bothered him much."

The older white hair regarded Mahad now. "We told you what we know. Now tell us how you know our brother!"

Mahad nodded, "Fair enough. Your brother is living with me. He is fine and has a job as an assistant with me."

Bakura looked shocked while Ryou looked like he was ready to cry. Mahad smiled at them. "I think it would be nice if you guys came by tomorrow as a surprise. My shop is a bit of a journey, but I think he would like that."

Ryou really did cry. Yugi began to rub his back soothingly. Bakura, however, suddenly gained a shrewd look. "How do we even know if he is really our brother? I mean, there must be a number of people with the name Akefia. What makes you think he's related to us?"

Atem opened his mouth to argue but Mahad silenced him with a hand. "He looks a little like you. Even acts much like you Bakura."

Bakura remained unconvinced. "A lot of people could act like me and have similar looks."

"He has short white hair, lavender looking eyes, tan skin, and he has a scar running under his right eye."

If anything Ryou sobbed a little harder but whether from sadness or mirth he didn't know. "Th-that's h-h-him B-Bakura!" He cried out while Yugi looked a little helpless at trying to console him. Bakura stared at him in awe before he tried to suppress it. "That certainly sounds like him."

Ryou took a few deep breaths and tried to speak in a calm voice after that. "I-I'm sorry f-for c-crying. I-it's j-just that I r-really m-miss him!" 

Atem looked a little uncomfortable about the crying Ryou and tried to hand him some tissues from the coffee table over to him. Ryou took the box and left, Yugi trailing behind him, into the kitchen. This left the older males together in uncomfortable silence. Mahad had just dropped a huge bombshell and he suddenly realized that maybe Akefia didn't want to see his brothers. If he ran away, maybe he didn't want his family to know where he was. He would be betraying Akefia's thin trust.

Mahad broke the silence. "I know I said that you guys could come by, but what do you think? Would he like to see you guys again?"

"I'm certain he would Mahad." Atem said reassuringly.

"No."

Mahad and Atem looked at Bakura. "Why not?" Atem asked.

Bakura clenched his fists. "He left us! Apparently we weren't good enough for him! I could understand if he left just because of father yelling at him! But why!? Why would he never reach out to us!? Why wouldn't he try to come into contact with us!? He just left without a word to us and we were left to assume he was dead!" Bakura shouted.

 "Maybe he thinks he's protecting you?" Mahad offered weakly.

"From what!?" Bakura shouted again, spit flying a little. "No! I don't care! We are absolutely, positively-!"

"We're going."

Bakura shut his mouth to look over at the kitchen doorway to see Ryou standing there. His eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying and Yugi returned with him, giving Atem a small smile of assurance. 

"What was that Ryou?" Bakura asked lowly in a dangerous tone. 

Ryou looked up at Bakura. "I said we're going."

"I don't want to! He left us Ryou! Left you!"

Ryou just closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Fine. I'll go. You can do whatever you want."

Bakura stared at Ryou intensely, allowing Mahad to see the snake like expression that sometimes inhabited Akefia's face. There was a silent war going on between Ryou and Bakura. Atem looked like he wanted to say something a couple of times, but was shushed by a look from Yugi. Did everyone in this room have a mind link that Mahad was somehow missing?

Ryou stayed calm and finally Bakura gave out an exasperated sigh. "Fine! We'll go!" And with that Bakura rudely pushed past Yugi and slammed the door on his way out. Ryou smiled slightly and turned to Mahad. "I guess we will drop by tomorrow. Um..where is-?"

Mahad smiled and gave Ryou the name and address of the shop. Once he got the directions, Ryou respectfully walked out after bidding Yugi and Atem a good day. Once he left Atem let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over. But now you have a mess on your hands Mahad."

"I know."

Yugi gently put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you're doing the right thing Mahad. Just give it some time."

Mahad smiled at his friends. He felt his heart lighten a little. He just knew that whatever happened tomorrow, at least he could count on his friend to help him if he needed them. 

* * *

 

The next day had Mahad on edge. He felt really antsy and hoped that Akefia wouldn't become angry. The white hair hated surprises and doing this was a gamble on his part. He prayed to whatever high being was out there that he would be able to soothe Akefia and finally solve the mystery behind this young man's past.

"Are you okay there magician?" 

Mahad started and quickly tried to school his features into a normal calm demeanor. "I'm fine."

Akefia didn't look convinced but shrugged his shoulders. "You're the boss." He said before walking away to make some rounds. There weren't many customers today since it was a Monday and right now the store was empty. This left Mahad to his thoughts and Akefia to wander around the store aimlessly. Mahad assumed he did this because he was bored and was just trying to pass the time. 

The bell rang and Mahad jumped again only this time it warranted it. Both the white haired males arrived and looked at Akefia who looked back at them, the three of them mirroring shocked faces. Ryou was the first to break the silence by running to Akefia and hugging him. Akefia didn't respond at first before he returned the hug awkwardly. 

"Keffy! You're really alive! I can't believe it!" Ryou exclaimed, hugging his brother tightly.

"Y-yeah. I am alive." Akefia said, looking unsure of what to say or do. 

Bakura joined the fray by slugging his brother in his shoulder. Mahad believed that Bakura would have done more if Ryou wasn't there. Akefia looked at him stunned. "You could have at least left a note or something you idiot!" Bakura shouted but Mahad caught the fondness behind the tone. He smiled and quietly closed the shop. Once that was done he turned to the three brothers. "Would you all like to come upstairs and have something to drink?"

They all nodded mutely, Ryou reluctantly letting go of his brother. The four of them trudged upstairs and Mahad began to prepare some tea. He decided to leave the others to themselves at the table. 

"So, Keffy. What have you been doing since you've been gone?" Bakura asked in a surprisingly concerned tone.

Alefia just shrugged. "Not much. I've gone from place to place before I finally ended up here." He was dodging his past but the other two seemed to understand his need to be secretive. He would need time before he answered. 

"Well, I graduated high school along with Kura here! Oh I'm also taking art classes so that I can continue making my dioramas!" Ryou was practically glowing from his enjoyment. 

Akefia smiled. "So you still love RPGs huh?"

Ryou nodded happily. Akefia turned to Bakura, "And what about you?"

Bakura mimicked Akefia's shrug, "Mostly helping little Bunny here. He makes me write for the villain in all of his game ideas. He wants to create a popular RPG one day. Aside from that Bunny here works part time at a small store that specializes in table top games. As for me, I work with the security company, Guard Card, as a specialized hacker."

Akefia gave Bakura an amused grin. "You always did hack the school computer for your attendance record. At least you made something of that skill."

A mirroring grin was given back to Akefia. "Well not all of us could be the goody two shoes like Bunny here."

"I am not a Bunny!" Ryou cried out.

The older brothers just laughed. "Yes you are." They said in unison.

Ryou pouted. "How come you all call me that still?"

Bakura and Akefia shared a secretive look between each other. It must have been an inside joke between the two of them. "Because you are a Bunny and always will be." Akefia said matter-of-factly.

Mahad smiled at the three white hairs and served tea. He was met with twin grunts of approval from the older of the three while Ryou politely thanked him. Mahad went back downstairs and opened back up. He could handle a couple more hours of a slow day, and he also wanted to give the three brothers some time to catch up. 

_'I hope I have made the right decision.'_

All seemed well for about an hour, just before Mahad would close normally before all chaos broke out.

**"I told you that I can't tell you my reasons!"**

**"You're being an idiot! Do you have any idea what we've been through!?"**

There was movement from upstairs and a myriad of shouting going on. Dread sinking into Mahad's gut, he made for the shop door, thanking to whatever higher being decided to make the shop blessedly empty, to close it before....

**Slam!**

A rush of feet headed towards Mahad and he barely swung out of the way when a blur of white and red passed by him, followed by another blur of white and black. The only one not running was Ryou who looked torn between being sad and angry. Mahad hurried after the other two only to find Bakura on his way back. He glared at Mahad when he saw him. "This is all your fault! We should have never come here!" He yelled.

The older white haired male grabbed his brother. "Come on! We're going!"

"Wait! Where did Akefia go?" Mahad asked concernedly.

"To Hell for all I care!"

And with that Ryou began to cry, whether out of sadness or anger it was hard to tell. Mahad watched them go to a car parked across the street and get in. They drove away, leaving Mahad's mind blank. What just happened? 

Mahad went back inside and numbly sat at the counter with his head in his hands. He needed to find Akefia before things got worse. He needed to make amends to the smaller male and hope that he could patch things up with him. He didn't want to lose Akefia, not now. 

A sudden glow suddenly appeared from his chest. The Ring was trying to tell him something. Mahad allowed himself some space to properly look at it. All of its tongs were currently pointing to the door. 

 _'It must know that I want to look for Akefia.'_ Mahad thought.

He picked himself up and headed out the door. His Ring would find Akefia, but his only hope was that the once thief was okay.

* * *

 

Mahad decided to travel by foot to make it easier to find Akefia, but he was seriouly regretting that decision now. He had no idea how far his Ring was taking him and he tried his best to ignore the stares of people passing by. Many that knew Mahad assumed he was just practicing a new party trick. The magician carried on his way to find his lost little snake, hoping that he wouldn't be hurt once he found him. He held no illusion that he wouldn't be bitten by the cobra tonight, he just hoped he was able to survive the venomous bite. 

Long after the sun went down, Mahad found himself in a graveyard and felt a foreboding sensation. His mind was teaming with horrible thoughts of Akefia lying dead in an unmarked grave and he hoped them to be false. He went further and further in until, at last, he saw a familiar shade of white hair crouched down by a tombstone, illuminated by a small lantern that was used to light up these places to ward away grave robbers. It gave him an eerie glow, like some kind of haunted specter. 

The Ring went cold and Mahad finally put it back down against his chest before approaching Akefia cautiously. If he played his cards right, he might be able to coax this serpent to come back with him. He knew Akefia could be flighty when he needed to be and right now Mahad prayed that he would at least listen to him.

"Akefia?" 

"Go away magician." 

Mahad had to push forward. "I will not go away. Not this time Akefia."

Akefia turned to regard Mahad and he could see that the smaller man had been crying. "I said go away!"

Mahad stood his ground. "I won't. Not until you come with me."

A sniffle came from the other but he tried to cover it up. "Where? To your home!?"

"No. To our home Akefia."

"I don't have a home!"

"Yes you do. My home is your home too. And if you keep shouting you'll make the security come by." Mahad said quietly. 

Another sniffle. Mahad was reminded of a child who was lost. He went to Akefia and crouched down to be beside him. He stared at Akefia for a moment before looking at the tombstone in front of him.

_**Amane Kurosawa** _

_**2000-2007** _

_**Beloved sister we will miss you.** _

Mahad read the little plaque and felt sad that this poor girl was so small when she died. So she must have been Akefia's sister judging by the last line on the stone slab, but why was he here?

"Did you read it?" 

Mahad jumped a little. "Y-yeah. I assume she was your sister?"

Akefia gave a weary sigh and sat back, Mahad joined him and felt a little relief from the feeling returning in his legs. "She was our little sister. Only six years old. Her birthday was supposed to be a month later in 2007. Bakura was still in high school, and it was going to be my last year. Ryou was a freshman."

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Mahad got up and held out his hand to Akefia. "Come home Akefia. We can talk about it if you want to." 

Akefia didn't move at first and Mahad felt afraid that he would pull away and run again. After a while, Akefia finally took his hand and Mahad felt a wash of relief spread over him. He pulled the smaller one into a hug, feeling some small, quiet tears form on his chest. They stayed like that mere minutes before pulling apart and composing themselves. Akefia gave his sister one last glance before leaving with Mahad.

* * *

 

Once they were back home, Mahad decided that they would need something stronger than tea. He went to the kitchen and looked shocked as he saw a broken cup on the floor and one chair was upturned. The tea tray he set down for the three earlier was in a complete disarray. He shook his head and went to pick up the mess, only to stop once Akefia had grabbed a broom from the little supply closet. 

"I'll clean this up since we caused the mess." He said, sounding not at all himself. 

They cleaned up the area together before Mahad pulled out the wine that he was going to get earlier. He filled up a couple of glasses for the both of them before they retired to the living room. They sipped at their wine in heavy silence before Akefia finally put his glass down.

"I guess you want me to tell you everything huh?"

"Only what you want to tell me."

A small smile, "What's in it for me?" It was now an inside joke between the two of them. 

Mahad also put his cup down. "I'll tell you a secret."

A small laugh met this. "All right then." The once thief took a deep breath before revealing his story.

* * *

 

_It was a cold and rainy November day. Ryou had just started high school and Bakura was still ditching class. Akefia remembered feeling really sick earlier that morning._

_"Moooom. I feel really sick. My stomach hurts sooo much!"_

_His mom, a beautiful woman named Karina, frowned at him. "I told you not to eat sugar late at night. You always get this way every time you do."_

_Akefia slumped at the table and tried to ignore the pain in his stomach. Bakura laughed at him. "Serves you right idiot!"_

_"Bakura don't antagonize your brother! And I better not hear from the teachers that you've ditched school again mister!"_

_Bakura grumbled in his seat before savagely biting off a piece of toast. Ryou snickered quietly before returning to his breakfast. Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes never gets yelled at!_

_A small tug pulled at Akefia's sleeve. He picked his head up and saw his sister Amane smiling at him. "Look Keffy! I made a picture for you!" She said smiling sweetly. She always doted on him and Akefia had a special place in his heart for her._

_He grabbed the piece of paper she drew him and looked at it. It was a childish stick figure drawing of Amane and her three brothers. He could tell that his was the taller, brown stick figure while it was a little harder to decipher Bakura and Ryou's. She thankfully labeled their names in an untidy scrawl. He smiled at her as best as he could without giving into the pain in his stomach. He honestly felt like he was going to be sick._

_"Thanks sis. You're going to be a great artist one day." He said encouragingly._

_Bakura ripped it out of his hands. "Yup. A good stick figure artist."_

_Akefia growled at him and grabbed the picture back. Their mom looked at them with a stern look and they both quietly settled down. It was best not to incur their mother's wrath so early in the morning._

_"You boys better hurry or you'll be late for school."_

_Akefia nodded and looked at Amane. "You're lucky you get to stay home today."_

_Amane pouted. "But I gotta go to the dentist."_

_He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "You'll be okay. You're a brave girl to go all by yourself without your brothers."_

_She positively beamed at him. "Uh huh! I am a brave girl! I won't get scared!"_

_They finished breakfast before brushing their teeth, which was rather difficult since they had to share a bathroom. All the while his stomach kept hurting. They left for school after saying goodbye to Amane and their mom. Akefia kept feeling a sharp pain that had migrated from his stomach to his side. The rain didn't help matters either. By the time they got there, they were a little wet even though they had brought their umbrellas, and the whole atmosphere made everything that much worse._

_Akefia sat in suffering through homeroom all the way to third period. It was time for gym class and by now he definitely felt horrible. His whole side felt like someone was stabbing him to death with a white hot poker. Akefia tried to make it to his locker before he collapsed on the floor. Breathing became difficult and everything around him felt surreal, like he was watching everything in slow motion. Voices and sounds became more muted as people began to rush around him. He remembered seeing the coach run up to him before his whole world went black._

_When he came to, he was in a hospital. A heart monitor was beeping and he tried really hard to get his bearings. There was a small pain in his side and he tried to remove the tubes that were connected to him. His movements were sluggish at best and he felt very weak. A nurse came in the door to check on him and gasped when she saw him awake._

_"Careful, careful. You're alright. You're at Domino Vista Hospital. I'm going to go get the doctor okay?" She said to calm him and Akefia had no choice but to obey. He felt so weak and tired even though he must have slept for a long time. The nurse came back with an old doctor, who smiled at him._

_"Ah, yes. Mr. Kurosawa. Let's do a couple of tests okay?"_

_They took his blood pressure and breathing measurements before removing a couple of the tubes that were poked into him. "Now, how are you feeling Mr. Kurosawa?"_

_"Tired. A little pain." He said in a raspy voice._

_The nurse handed him a small cup of water and he drained it. The parched feeling in his throat disappeared and he felt a little better. He cleared his head a little and took a better look at his surroundings. A lone chair sat by his bed side and a curtain to block off the door was there. Pale green wall tiles made the place seem dull and even more lifeless._

_He looked out the window and noticed it was sunny outside and it looked like mid-afternoon. "How long was I out?" He asked, voice still sounding raspy from the lack of use._

_"For almost a week now. Your school called the hospital and notified your....parents about what happened. Turns out you had appendicitis young man. Your appendix was almost ready to explode by the time you arrived, so we had to do an emergency surgery to remove it."_

_Akefia took this all in slowly. He had been sick after all! He was so going to guilt trip his family while he could! It may be a childish thing, but hey, he did say he was sick and no one believed him._

_He saw a bedside table for him that had....nothing on it._

_Akefia's heart broke a little at that. Had his family not even cared to come see him? Akefia always knew he wasn't that smart or talented, but for no one to even notice him gone..._

_"Where are my parents?" He asked, hoping that they came by but just left him to sleep._

_Both the doctor and nurse looked at each other uneasily. "Um..Mr.Kurosawa, your parents....umm...."_

_A knock on the door interrupted them. He looked to the door and saw his two brothers standing there with their father. His father just looked at him before ushering the others in the room. Ryou immediately ran to his side, Bakura followed at a more sedate pace but Akefia could tell he was just as happy to see him. Their dad just stayed by the door with a dark look on his face._

_"Thank God you're all right Keffy!"  Ryou cried out, awkwardly trying to hug him while he was still lying down._

_"Yeah, you really had us worried there idiot." Bakura chimed in, lightly tapping his shoulder._

_Akefia smiled and then thought of something. "H-hey, where's mom and Amane? Are they at home?"_

_A sad look passed over all of their faces. It was Bakura who told him. "They're...gone."_

_"Gone? Where did they go?" He was so confused._

_"They're dead. You killed them."_

_The voice that spoke was the father. The nurse and doctor looked at him in shock. "No he didn't! Your son was here the entire time! How can you tell your son that it's his fault when it clearly isn't!?"_

_Akefia's head swam a little and his heart plummeted. He..killed them? How? Was he dreaming? Was this all a nightmare from him collapsing back at school? Yeah that must be it! He would wake up and fight Bakura for the bathroom, and poke fun at Ryou, and Amane would insist that he color something with her. Their mom would be making breakfast while scolding him for oversleeping._

_His side sent a spike of pain throughout his chest. Nope. He felt that. He was definitely awake._

_Ryou spoke to him softly. "Mom's car slid off the road while she had Amane. Both of them were going to get you...but she...just...."_

_It went silent after that as everyone mourned for their losses. Akefia could feel that his life was spiraling downhill and he had no idea what to do. He felt so guilty that his mom and sister died just because he had to go the hospital. If he could, he would gladly have traded places. He wished that he could have convinced her to stay home. He should have been more careful about himself so that she didn't have to rush to him._

_So many wishes, but all in vain. From that day forward, life became odd in the Kurosawa home._

* * *

 

_A couple of years had passed since that day. Ryou was now a senior and Bakura had just graduated back in spring. Akefia, who had long been out of school, had gotten a part time job at the local supermarket as a stocks person. It was hard work, but the money helped them to get whatever they needed. Their father was always gone now, rarely coming home for the holidays. He seemed to always need to go from one continent to the next and Akefia had a feeling that his father just didn't want to be around him._

_It was now December and Akefia had just gotten off the clock to go home. He walked all the way back home and when he opened the front door, he saw his father's shoes by the door, still wet from the snow outside. Akefia sighed wearily. Hopefully he would be here for Christmas instead of just leaving them to their devices._

_He walked into the living room and saw that he was talking to his brothers. "I'm glad to see that you are all doing well."_

_Ryou was smiling, but Akefia could see it was mostly to be polite then genuine. "Yeah we have been doing well. Akefia and now Bakura have been working to keep us going."_

_Bakura had a small part time job much like Akefia, but he worked stock in a different store. Akefia looked at him and noticed that his whole posture was stiff, like he wanted to hurt their father for leaving all the time, but was restraining himself._

_Their father simply smiled and nodded. "You guys are certainly growing up faster than I can blink! I hope you're studying hard Ryou."_

_"I am."_

_The conversation was polite and pointless but Akefia allowed them this. He didn't draw attention to himself, feeling like an outsider to them. It was Bakura that finally noticed him after a few minutes of their idle chit chat._

_"Hi Keffy." He ground out._

_The whole atmosphere in the room changed to a much more darker tone. He could just feel it, like a big gust of wind in your face. Something that feels so tangible, but yet so elusive._

_"Hello Akefia." Their father acknowledged._

_"Hello father." Akefia replied, venom dripping into his tone._

_The whole room was thick with tension, like quicksand that threatened to suck you in if you struggled against it. A storm was brewing inside the room that had nothing to do with the blizzard that was currently going on outside._

_Ryou, the ever innocent little bunny that he was, clearly didn't see the danger that was coming. "You should come sit down Keffy!"_

_Akefia grumbled something about bunnies and stupidity before doing just that. He plopped down on a sofa that sat adjacent to their father in his easy chair. It seemed that he was going to be stuck there for a few then._

_"So, Akefia. How have you been doing?"_

_"Fine." He said in a pseudo-friendly tone._

_They talked about mundane things like this for about forty minutes. They talked about work, friends, the daily things going on in the news, and small insignificant things until Ryou gave a yawn. "I think I'm going to bed."_

_Bakura jumped at this opportunity. "Me too. I've had a pretty hard day at work too."_

_They bid their father good night and left, leaving Akefia and their father to be alone. They regarded each other in silence, knowing that the fight was about to happen, but being reluctant to start it._

_"You really need to be around home more often dad." Akefia said, finally starting what they knew was going to happen._

_"Why? I'm doing all this for the three of you you know. I have to travel from place to place to make sure you guys have a roof over your heads."_

_Akefia sighed. "You sell antiques from one place to another. You can do that here you know."_

_Their father huffed. "And who would buy them here? Tourists that stop by when they feel like it?"_

_"Look, just try and drop by more often! Maybe even call more often!"_

_"I call when I can!"_

_"No you don't! I know you can do more than once a month! You used to do that all the time when mom was still here!"_

_"Well she's not here!"_

_Akefia felt his anger rise to a boiling point. "That's no excuse! You used to deal antiques online but now you just travel all over!"_

_"I see no need to be here!"_

_Shock ran through his system. "No reason!? You have your three sons still alive and here! Bakura needs you! Ryou needs you!"_

_Their father got up and caused Akefia to stand up. They squared off with each other, each continued their slightly quiet shouting match. It was an unspoken rule that they didn't want Ryou to get upset. He would always get so worked up that it would almost send him into a panic attack._

_"And what about you!? Do you need me too!?"_

_"Yes! I need you too dad! Mom would be upset if she knew that you left her kids to themselves all the time!"_

_"And how would you know that!?"_

_"Because she's our mom! She loved us no matter what! She was the reason that you stayed at home more often! She would never have let you just run off without a phone call a week! Just like she used to if you had to absolutely leave!"_

_"And I already established that she's no longer here thanks to you!"_

_Akefia felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't you dare! It's not my fault! I didn't know I was having appendicitis!"_

_"And you couldn't just tell her that you weren't feeling well?!"_

_"I did! But she thought it was a stomach ache and so did I!"_

_It was the same old argument. Akefia knew that his father blamed him for their deaths but he'd be damned if he allowed him to pin the blame on him._

_"Why are you blaming me for mom's death! It was an accident! She was speeding to the hospital when she lost control of the car! The reports from the police and doctors said so! How could I be blamed for that!?"_

_"Because you had to go the hospital, making her cancel Amane's appointment and it caused them to crash! You made her die because you had to go to the hospital! You made both her and Amane die because you had to go, you selfish little brat!"_

_Akefia clenched his fists. "I would never be that selfish! I loved my sister and my mom!"_

_His father clenched his teeth and shook with anger. "I should never have brought you home!"_

_Huh? That was new. Brought him home from where? The hospital that day? "Maybe you should have left me at the hospital that day! Maybe then you would come home and be a real father to Bakura and Ryou instead of hiding like a coward all the time!"_

_Before he could blink, his father smacked him across the face, hard. It sent Akefia to the floor. His lip was bleeding slightly and he stared at his father with wide eyes. His dad never hit him before! His dad was shaking like a leaf with rage._

_"I should have never taken you home! Karina was never your real mother!"_

_Akefia felt numb. "W-what do you mean?"_

_"Your real mother was some woman I met in Egypt on an antiquing business. I know I never should have done it, but I slept with her just before Karina and I were to be married. I had hoped that I would never hear from her again but she found me shortly after I was married. She gave you to me a year after your birth and caused me and Karina to fight. I'm glad that she made up with me, but then we were saddled with you! You are only related to your siblings as a half brother! But you, you have no right to call Karina your mother!"_

_This time Akefia openly cried silent tears. "N-no! You-you're lying!"_

_His father huffed and strode into a small room off to the living room that Akefia knew was his study. He picked himself off the floor and tried to staunch his tears. Thinking about it, how could he have been so stupid!? He had a different skin tone than his siblings and his eyes were not that of his mother's. She had soft brown eyes like Ryou, not lavender like his._

_The dad came back after a minute and shoved a piece of paper under his nose. Akefia looked at it and saw that it was an adoption paper for him. Signed by both his mom and dad. He felt so numb, like he was waking from a bad dream._

_"There! Proof of your adoption! Karina felt bad for you since your real mother didn't want you! She talked me into keeping you, saying that since you were my son, that I should take care of you and be in your life! And how do you repay me? By killing your "mother" and half sister! I should never have brought you home from that woman!"_

_Akefia had no idea what he was doing. One minute he was in the living room, the next he was outside. Running as fast and as far away as he could go. He found himself all the way in the cemetery where there mother and sister was buried. He dropped to his knees in front of his mother and wept. Once all of his tears where gone, just sat there going numb from the cold and feeling completely empty._

_"I'm sorry mo- Mrs. Kurosawa. You should have left me up for adoption. I'm nothing but bad luck." He said quietly._

_He shivered slightly and got up. He didn't want to go home._

_Home?_

_He didn't have a home._

_He wasn't wanted by anyone._

_He was Akefia._

_A child that no one would want._

* * *

 

"After that I learned how to steal without getting caught. I lived on the streets and in shelters sometimes. And then I met you. And now I'm here. And before you ask, yes. That's where I disappear to every Sunday. She used to like Sundays because everyone was together."

Mahad stayed silent the entire time. He had no idea that this was what happened to Akefia. What a horrible past.

Akefia picked up his glass again and drained its contents. "Now you know the story of Akeifa." He said slightly dramatically.

Mahad put his cup down and went over to Akefia, who had been sitting on the love seat across from Mahad. He sat down and pulled Akefia to him, for once not caring if he wanted it or not. Akefia simply stayed there and enjoyed the feeling of being embraced. They sat there comfortably together for awhile, not one word needed to be said. They sat like that until Akefia shifted to look at Mahad.

"Well I told you my story, now you gotta tell me your secret." He said a little tipsily. 

His mood swings always amused Mahad. He let go of Akefia, who protested slightly, making him look a little cuter for some reason. Once he was free, the magician drew up his Ring and allowed himself to feel its magic flow through him. Once he felt ready he showed Akefia its glow and with a wave of his hand, the whole room changed from being his plain living room into an exotic tropical beach. 

Akefia jumped up and rubbed his eyes some. He was definitely at the freaking beach! The couch was still there but the floor was now white sand and palm trees swayed in a nice breeze. The sun was out and pleasantly warm and Akefia stumbled over to the water that was breaching the sand. He took his shoes off and dipped his toe hesitantly in the water. It was real.

He jumped back and looked at Mahad then at the wine glass that was now sitting on the sand. Oh god he'd been drugged! He was going out of his mind!

Mahad snickered at the look on his face. He looked like a startled cat!

Akefia practically flew back to his spot and pointed a finger accusingly at Mahad. "You drugged me! I tell you my life story and you drug me!"

The magician sighed and grabbed Akefia's hand that was pointing at him with both of his hands. Akefia jerked and...was he blushing?

"I haven't drugged you. You watched me pour both glasses and I even drank from the same bottle. No, Akefia. What you are seeing is real magic."

"I don't understand."

Mahad stood up, keeping Akefia's hand in his. "All of this is magic. Not sleight of hand or illusions, but real magic. All I did was transform certain objects into something else."

"How?"

Mahad thought about how to answer his question. "Well, for instance I can transform a plant into another plant. The carpet became sand since it is below us."

"And the sun?"

"That's the living room lights. It's not really the sun, they are just combined into one light and it feels warm because it's all together."

Akefia looked around. "What about the water?"

"That's a little more difficult to explain. The ocean piece you see is just a small amount of water vapor in the air and it's more like one big illusion."

Akefia nodded before taking his hand back. Mahad felt slightly sad by the loss of contact but he knew not to impose on the former thief. Akefia walked back to the semi-beach area and sat down in the sand. He did this a little difficulty since he was tipsy. Mahad watched as he poked his fingers into the sand, drawing nonsensical objects into it. Little swirls and the like etched across the sand, much like a child's drawings.

"I can do some magic too."

Mahad started. "What?"

Akefia stopped his doodling. "Do you remember the time you asked me how I got your watch and I said magic? I really meant that."

The magician joined him. It seemed as though Akefia was in a confessing mood, but what did he mean by magic? "How are able to do it?"

The white hair just shrugged. "I learned that I can move fast when I need to. I sometimes find myself far away from an area. I can also grab things without setting off alarms. I found that out when I grabbed some jewelry from a display case way back when. I grabbed some earrings and a ring and walked away. Somehow, I avoided detection but another guy did the same thing as I did and the alarm went off. I mean, somehow I can pass by detectors without being noticed."

Mahad processed all of this. "Can you do it now?"

Akefia nodded and all of a sudden he was back to the couch. Mahad stood up and smiled at him. "Now, try pretending that you are back at the store. I want you to show me."

The once thief nodded again and closed his eyes. Nothing happened for a while before Akefia just sighed and gave up. "I can't do it. All I hear is the beach and I don't feel danger right now."

Mahad respected that and let the beach disappear. His room was normal again and everything was back to the way it should be. Akefia looked at his Millenium Ring. "So your little necklace makes you do magic huh?"

"Yes. But you're a special case. No one has ever been able to do magic without something like this you know."

"Really?"

Mahad smiled at him. "Really. But for now I suggest we get some rest. It's been a long day for both of us. The shop will be closed tomorrow, so rest up, okay?"

They bade each other good night, or morning judging by the weak sun rays peaking over the horizon. Mahad knew that he needed to keep a better eye on the smaller male. He hadn't been lying when he said Akefia was special. Only those who possessed items like his could do magic. That was one of the reasons he met Atem since he possessed the Millennium Puzzle.

Mahad drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Akefia and warm beaches.

* * *

 

Akefia had made up with his brothers the next day and told them that he would tell them his reasons but that he needed some time before he did. His brothers agreed and now they stopped by whenever they weren't busy. Sometime later he met Atem and Yugi, immediately he liked Yugi but wasn't sure about Atem. They clashed much like he and Bakura did, but they could get along relatively better since they both liked the same games and had a slight passion for Egypt. Something that surprised Mahad considering he knew his past, but Akefia seemed to like to learn about Egypt. 

The days passed by quickly and soon it was October before he knew it. He often asked Akefia to try his power for when he felt threatened, but Akefia never felt the need to do it. He told Mahad flat out that he didn't feel threatened by him and Mahad felt happy about that. The magician began to teach Akefia how to do some sleight of hand tricks and such, while Akefia proved to be an apt pupil. He was able to pull tricks off due to his past thieving skills and also to his ability to move fast when he wanted to.

October was a slightly busy month for them since Halloween would be coming up soon. Mahad told him that he had rented out a dance hall for his annual Halloween Ball. He said that he loved to invite all of his friends and now Akefia could invite his brothers to come.

"Might as well. Ryou loves all of that horror shit."

Mahad looked at him like he had grown an extra head. "Seriously? I thought he would be afraid of that stuff."

Akefia laughed. "No I'm afraid not. He practically eats ghost stories up! He loves anything to do with horror. Haunted houses, scary movies, scary music, ghost stories, urban legends, you name it he knows it."

They talked about costumes after that. 

"I am going as my shop indicates. A Dark Magician."

Akefia snickered. "Do you have to wear a pointy hat?" 

Mahad hadn't thought about that but now that he mentioned it. "Yes. Yes I am."

Akefia lost it. He laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair and on the floor. 

The magician chuckled. "I promise I will look good. I have been working on it for a while. You'll see. But what about you?"

The white hair stopped laughing but he was still grinning. "It's. A. Secret." He punctuated.

Mahad just shook his head fondly. Leave it to Akefia to make him tell but then leave Mahad in the dark.

True to Akefia's statement, his whole costume was a secret. Mahad assumed that he would find out soon, but he never did. He would see Akefia return every Sunday with some new kind of bag and he would ask what was in it. Akefia would always just smile coyly and ask whatever was he talking about.

Mahad found himself wondering what kind of costume Akefia was cooking up. He tried to think innocent thoughts but they all turned into much.....naughtier thoughts. He needed to tell Akefia how he felt but he was nervous about how Akefia felt about him. He knew that Akefia viewed him as a friend but nothing else beyond that. He tried to gauge his reactions around other people to find out his preferences but so far Akefia seemed to like neither. 

Before Mahad knew it, it was Halloween. He had decorated the shop with little plastic bats and fake spider webs, making it spooky but not to scary for children. Akefia said he was making this way to tame but Mahad pointed out that he still needed customers.

He was currently getting ready for his party. His costume was a dark purple color, and it was both skin tight and yet angular, making him look the part for a magician. Swirls patterned his outfit and a robe fell over the top of his outfit. He had a pointed hat to match his outfit since Akefia mentioned it. A large staff accentuated his outfit, making him look grand and yet mysterious. 

He decided to go see if Akefia was ready to go. Mahad approached his door and knocked on it politely. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to go? I am about to go and make sure the caterers are there. And also meet the D.J as well."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

Mahad stared at the door in confusion. "Don't you need a ride there?"

"No. Bakura is picking me up."

Mahad felt slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be the first to see his costume but then he shrugged. He probably needed help getting ready and wanted to surprise Mahad. He could hardly wait to see what Akefia's creative mind would come up with. 

"All right then. I'll see you there then."

Mahad moved away from the door and left. Getting in his car was a little difficult but at least he had the sense to keep his hat off until he was ready for the party. He felt excitement flow through his body and he could barely contain it. When he got to the dance hall, he saw the caterers already starting food preparations and the D.J was currently setting up his equipment. 

The whole room had an Egyptian theme going on since it was a popular theme this year. The movies recently had been releasing film after film about ancient Egypt and Mahad fell in love with the whole idea. Granted his costume didn't fit in the time frame but hey, it was Halloween after all. He also wondered if Akefia would love this setting. He decided that tonight would be the night that he told Akefia how he felt. He had to let the other man know how much his heart would throb when the other was around. How much his smiles meant to him. 

Mahad shook his head. He needed to focus first. The room had fake torches hanging on the walls as well as a pyramid theme going on. Some of his friends from his theater days lent him the props and he invited them to the party as a show of gratitude. Some fake sarcophagi lined the walls as benches while there were statues of Anubis and Ra placed here and there. There were small tables and chairs done in the colors of white and blue while a huge, long table was adorned in a velvety blue table cloth. 

Heavy metal lanterns hung from the ceiling, casting different colors of light from their jewel encrusted openings. The lights would be dim, but not in a terrifying manner, more like a romantic setting. Little fake candles had been placed on the tables to make it more authentic. 

The music was heavily inspired by the middle east and Mahad found them easy to dance to and pleasant to the ears. Dishes from the same region were being served as well. Yup, Mahad always went all out on Halloween. He remembered last year fondly as the future theme, with robots, and strange alien looking dishes. 

Once everything was in place and ready, Mahad went to a private changing room and touched up on his costume. He straightened the shoulder pads and let the Millennium Ring hang down from his neck. Donning his hat he smiled at his reflection in the mirror before uttering something he used to say before going on stage.

"It's show time!"

* * *

 

Not surprisingly the first to show up was Atem and Yugi. Atem dressed appropriately for the theme as a Pharaoh. He wore a white shenti and a deep purple cape with bangles around his wrists and ankles. A crown sat atop his forehead and it tapered off into wings. Kohl outlined his eyes, and it accented his facial features.

Yugi was dressed up in a light blue shenti and he was blushing like crazy. Like Atem, Yugi had bangles around his wrists and ankles, but he also wore a gold and blue gemmed belt that hung low on his hips. A small crown was placed on his forehead, much like Atem. The only other difference was that Yugi's had small attachments to his making sheer sleeves that drooped down and only went from shoulder to his wrists, leaving his arms exposed through the large slits it created.

"Hello Atem, Yugi. I'm glad you came." Mahad said happily.

"It's always a pleasure to be at one of your parties Mahad." Atem said, eyeing Yugi a little as he said this.

"Same here." Yugi said, trying in vain to pull the shenti down further over his legs.

"I assume that you are a Pharaoh, but what exactly is Yugi?" Mahad asked.

Atem pulled Yugi over to him, making the smaller one squeak in surprise. "He's my queen. Every Pharaoh needs one."

"You are so getting it tonight Atem!" Yugi said, blushing furiously.

"Yes. Yes I am." Atem said, giving Yugi a lascivious look. 

Mahad rolled his eyes at the two of them before some more people arrived. He greeted each person and soon the party was going. Music was filling the air and people began to come and go as they pleased. Some were already dancing, like Atem and Yugi were. While some were filling up on food and drink, like Yugi's friend Joey who was wearing a pair of black dragon wings and had on all black attire. He asked him what he was and he said he was a black dragon. Mahad also noticed that Seto Kaiba had been wearing a much more tailored version of a white dragon and he also noted how the other seemed to constantly watch the black one.

Ah, young love. But then again, he was in love too so he couldn't say anything. 

He waited near the entrance to greet newcomers to the party, all the while hoping he would see Akefia. He saw a car drive up to the parking lot and recognized it as Bakura's. He quickly straightened his hat and waited anxiously for Akefia to come up the little steps. The magician waited for what felt like an eternity before he saw Bakura and Ryou, there were also two men with them, most likely their date, but......no Akefia.

Mahad tried to calm his nerves down. He was probably still at the car, fixing his costume.

Ryou was dressed up as a white mage, his costume almost mirrored Mahad's except that it was more of one big white robe than anything. His date, (He learned that his name was Marik later on), was dressed as a serial killer with fake blood on his face and clothes. He had a fake machete as a prop. His wild hair stuck up in all directions, and his grin told Mahad that he might not be far off the mark with his costume.

Bakura on the other hand was wearing his regular clothes and a large black trench coat. The collar was pointed upward and Mahad was going to guess that he came as himself except he caught sight of fake vampire teeth when the other opened his mouth to argue with his date, Malik. Malik was the very epitome of a vampire, only his top was short to expose his midriff. 

He greeted them politely. "Hello Bakura, Ryou. Welcome to the party! I hope you enjoy yourselves." He said pleasantly.

Ryou smiled. "We will. Thank you for inviting us! I can't wait to see what it looks like on the inside!"

Mahad smiled at his enthusiasm. "Hey, is Akefia with you?"

They shook their heads. "No. Is he not here?"

Mahad felt a small pang of panic run through him. "No he isn't. He said he was getting a ride with you guys."

Bakura chimed in. "He told us he was coming with you!"

Okay, now he was panicking. Best to calm down and think of something. He took some deep breaths and leveled his thoughts. "I will call the house then and see if he is alright. He might not be feeling well."

Mahad left his post by the door, followed by Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik. They immediately split up, the group leaving for party festivities while Mahad went to retrieve a phone. He would have to get his from his private dressing room.

All of a sudden the lights went out. A hush fell over the crowd of people, some whispering in a confused manner. Great now Mahad couldn't see his way to his room. Suddenly the music cut to a strange Egyptian tune that was called Desert Phoenix (AN: This is a real song. Check it out!).

The lights came back on really dim and several people gasped and cried out.

"Hey my costume jewelry is missing!"

"My rings are gone!"

He heard Atem say to Yugi that his bracelets were missing while Yugi seemed to have remained untouched. Just what was going on here?

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

A spotlight appeared above a tall pillar piece and Mahad gasped himself. Akefia was standing there garbed in a long, red, open chested robe, allowing everyone to glimpse his abdominal muscles. A dark purple loincloth was wrapped around his slim yet toned waist. White slippers adorned his feet as well as a couple of bangles did. Mahad suddenly realized that he had taken pieces of some people's jewelry for his own costume. 

He recognized Atem's bracelets on his wrists, some rings that were being worn by a young woman who came as a queen were now on his fingers, and some various necklaces he had seen on others were now adorning his neck and the top of his head in a mock version of a crown. 

In short, he was absolutely mouth watering and Mahad's costume felt a little tight all of a sudden. He was the very epitome of a Thief King. Someone that looked like he belonged in a story book about far off lands were genies and the like existed. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for helping me complete my costume for I am the King of Thieves!" He said in a stage like voice and Mahad had to contian himself from trying to act out the part. It was so hard though!

Akefia grabbed some kind of rope, (When did that get there?), and swung down above the crowd in true bandit action, only to land by Mahad. The whole crowd exploded into cheers and whistles. 

"Man that was awesome!"

"Did you see how he swung down!?"

"How did he get our stuff though?"

"Must be some kind of stage magic!"

They thought that it had been an act. Mahad would let them believe that for now. He turned to Akefia smiling, "You just had to steal the show huh?"

Akefia grinned at him. "But of course. After all, what kind of Thief King would I be if I didn't?"

Mahad laughed at him. "Not a very good one I suppose."

Akefia really looked at Mahad's outfit and when he saw the hat he lost it. "Oh-oh my God! Y-you actually have a pointy hat!"

"Of course I do! I am the Dark Magician!" Mahad said with flair, making Akefia laugh even harder. Mahad laughed at Akefia and soon they were both in tears. After a few minutes, they calmed down and they straightened up. Seeing him up close, Mahad observed that the Thief King had kohl surrounding his eyes, giving him an exotic look. 

"You know you have to return everyone's belongings don't you?"

Akefia sighed. "Yeah I know. But....I might keep one thing."

Mahad decided to humor him. "Oh? And what's that?"

Another grin spread across his face. "This."

He held the Ring in his hand and Mahad felt his blood run cold. No one was allowed to wear it but him. It required a delicate balance of light and dark to wear it. He had to take it from Akefia.

"Akefia, give that back."

Akefia smiled at him. "It's just a necklace."

Mahad became more stern. "Give it back now Akefia. You know that it isn't just a necklace. This isn't a game."

The smaller of them must have thought so because he just laughed. "Nope! I'm going to hold onto it all night!"

The magician had to keep him from putting it on. Who knows what would happen if he did. "Okay, okay. You can hold it but don't wear it. Don't put it on Akefia. For me. Please." He pleaded. 

The other sighed. "Okay I won't-."

Mahad let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"-wear it tomorrow."

Mahad lunged at Akefia and was shocked that he seemed to have...gone through him?

He looked up from his spot on the floor and looked up in shock. He could see Akefia, but he looked transparent, like some kind of ghost. Akefia looked shocked at him. Mahad suddenly put two and two together. He had attacked Akefia and now Akefia would view him as an enemy.

"Wait Akefia! I only meant to-!"

But he was gone in a blink of an eye. Mahad cursed himself and saw people staring at him. He needed to keep these people happy and go look for Akefia. He got up and looked around before spotting Atem. He practically ran to him and pulled the man away from Yugi.

"What's the big idea!?"

"Akefia's gone. He left and I have to find him. I want you guys to make sure that everything runs smoothly here while I go look for him."

Yugi followed soon after and must have heard part of the conversation. "Why did he leave?"

"It's my fault. I don't have time to explain. Just let everyone have fun, I don't want to cause a massive panic." He said urgently.

Atem nodded.  "Okay Mahad. We will just tell people that you forgot something at home if they ask for you."

Mahad nodded in appreciation before practically flying out the doors himself. He needed to find Akefia before he did something regrettable. Only this time Mahad was left without his Ring to guide him. He would have to rely on everything he learned about Akefia to find him. And that meant he needed to check the cemetery first. That seemed to be his go to place whenever he was upset.

Mahad took his car this time and quickly removed the hat and big shoulder pads before getting in. He needed to find Akefia before it was too late.

* * *

 

A stop at the cemetery yielded no results. Akefia had known Mahad would check there and must have gone somewhere else. 

He stopped back at the house, hoping that he would have gone home, but again it was a no show. And now, Mahad was roaming the streets in his costume. He was happy that it was still Halloween and hours away from midnight. It was only eight at night and several children were still running around trick or treating. 

But this also made it harder to find Akefia. He thought he saw him once but it was just a teenager with a white wig on. One thing was for sure, when Akefia didn't want to be found, he would never be found.

Mahad went as far as to travel the outskirts of the city blocks. He must have traveled for miles looking for Akefia all the while praying that he heeded Mahad's warning. He had left his car home while wandering the streets this time, hoping to find him by foot instead of missing him because he was driving to fast. As he walked down behind some shop he came across a familiar place.

_'This is the alleyway where I found him.'_

Without another thought, Mahad wandered down the alleyway and just somehow knew he would find Akefia here. Sure enough, he spotted a swirl of red swish past his left eye.

"Akefia, please. Listen to me."

He was met with silence. 

"I know you are here."

A bottle clinked behind him and whirled around. No one.

"Please Akefia. Please."

A moment of silence before, "You just won't give up will you?"

Akefia's face appeared out of the shadows, really making him seem like a Bandit King. Dark and menacing, posing danger and yet you were drawn into the mystery of the man himself.

Mahad tried again. "I'm sorry for attacking you. But you must understand-"

"Understand what Mahad?" His tone was low and promised retribution.

Mahad swallowed. "I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, but I want you to understand-"

"Understand what Mahad!?" He repeated more forcefully.

The magician flinched at the tone. He could hear the pain in the way it was said. Mahad focused himself. "You can't wear the Ring Akefia."

A snort met him. "Why not? It only responds to you. It's nothing more than a decoration to me."

"What do you mean it only responds to me?"

Akefia stepped all the way out of the shadows to reveal him wearing it around his neck. Mahad felt all the color drain from his face and his heart plummeted into icy cold depths. He reached a hand out to Akefia, "Let me help you remove it Akefia. Your darkness is to strong for it. It will consume you."

A harsh laugh rang out and Mahad recoiled from it. This wasn't Akefia anymore. This was his inner darkness personified. "You can't tell me what to do anymore Magician! I go by my own rules now!"

The whole scene shifted into a nightmarish world, dark and foggy. He had no idea how it was even done, but the buildings had vanished and so did the people. "Where are we Akefia!?"

"Somewhere we can't be interrupted Mahad."

That voice wasn't his. It was like someone was using him as a puppet and was doing a horrible job trying to replicate his voice. "What do you want?"

The being in front of him regarded him with dark eyes. "I want your life Magician."

Akefia lunged at Mahad and he barely managed to dodge that one before he was pinned to the ground the next time. He struggled with Akefia and managed to roll him off. He noticed the glinting blade and wondered where that had come from. It looked like some kind of ornate one and he must have had it on him a costume prop. 

_'And now it's a real weapon.'_

Mahad needed to think quickly. He knew Akefia was in there somewhere and that he had to reach out to him. A blow to his stomach reminded him of the situation at hand and he barely rolled out of the way for the knife to come down, missing him by inches. 

"Akefia I know you're in there! You have to fight this!" He shouted.

"He doesn't want to listen to you!" The thing growled and lunged at him again.

Mahad rolled to his feet and kicked out at him, causing the other to back up. "Akefia please listen to me! I'm sorry but I was afraid that this would happen to you! I wanted to protect you from this!"

"You're lying!" A fist found his face and he was sent sprawling to ground again. He would never last against Akefia like this, he knew that the other already could move faster than he could blink and he could become almost like light when he felt threatened. He struggled to sit up, only to be pushed to the ground again. The dark creature above him straddled his waist and held the blade up in a striking pose.

"Akefia please.....I love you....."

A shocked look appeared on the other's face. "No you don't."

Mahad felt at peace now. "Yes I do. I love you Akefia. I love your little quirks and how you've made my home less lonely. I love your smiles, when you pout and your bottom lip sticks out, when you get this startled look on your face when you see something odd. I love those things about you. I'm sorry you had to go through all those things when you were younger, but I promise that I would never hurt you intentionally. I want to protect you Akefia. I want to love and care for you."

The thing above seemed at war with itself. Its eyes kept flickering between Akefia and his own darkness. He suddenly raised the knife up high and looked ready to plunge it down. Mahad closed his eyes.

"If it will set you free, then kill me. I won't hate you for it."

He waited for the plunge but nothing happened. He chanced a peek and saw that the being above him was twisted in both agony and anger.

"I don't want to!"

"But he went after you!"

"Only to protect me from you!"

"I am you! You do as I say!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! And I say kill him!"

"No!"

Akefia struggled against himself and somehow he managed to sling the blade away from him. It clattered uselessly on the ground a few feet away from them. 

"Why did you do that!?"

"Because I love him too!"

Akefia rolled off of him and tried to pull the Ring off of him but screeched when it burned his hands. He let go quickly and got to his knees again. Mahad got up and quickly ran to Akefia, who swiped at him and missed. Mahad wouldn't be deterred and he grabbed Akefia and pulled him up to him. They sat crouched on the ground as Akefia tried to battle his other self. It was heartbreaking to the magician and he knew what he had to do.

He pulled the rope that the Ring hung from and put a part of it around his neck as well. Now both men were wearing it and Mahad held Akefia as close to him as he possibly could. "Wh-what are you doing?" Akefia asked still trying to keep the darkness at bay.

"Shhh....I am going to help you Akefia. Just trust me okay?"

The other simply nodded before groaning again in pain. Mahad quickly focused all of his energy and magic into the Ring. He began to chant an ancient spell that had not been used on the Millennium item in a long long time.

A bright glow emanated from the cursed object before he felt an excruciating pain. It felt like white hot knives were piercing into his skin and an agonizing scream from Akefia told him that he was feeling the same thing. It went on and on and he could feel some of his soul being pulled away from himself. It was a horrible experience, but he knew it would be the only way to free Akefia.

When it was done they both lay panting in the now alleyway as it once was. After a few minutes, Mahad gently took the Ring away from Akefia and put it back around his neck. 

"What did you do?"

Mahad sighed heavily. He pulled them up to their feet, both of them felt extremely achy. "I have bound us to the Ring. My soul and your soul. It will make the Ring become balanced once more. I control the lighter aspects of it and you-"

"-control the darker half."

Mahad nodded. "We are bound to each other now I'm afraid."

Akefia just leaned against his chest and Mahad held him. He suddenly laughed quietly. "It sounds like we were just married."

Mahad chuckled a little back. "I suppose you could say that. Now we can never be separated."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

They stayed like that before Mahad ushered him to follow him back home. They got into his car and returned back to the party. As soon as they got there, people asked them what happened to them. Akefia told them that he forgot something back home and they left it at that. They danced together and at midnight they shared a Halloween toast together. Since they got back it was like they were an official couple and everyone seemed to know. Mahad guessed that almost dying could do this to anyone.

 

Soon after the party goers left one by one. Atem and Yugi were told that they would be calling later on the next day for details. Bakura said his goodbye, (nicely to Akefia and Mahad got his official first death threat) before quickly following his boyfriend out the door. Ryou politely thanked them before Marik lost his patience and simple hoisted him over his shoulder and barked out a thanks wile Ryou spluttered with indignation. 

Once everyone was gone, Akefia and Mahad sat down and took a glass of champagne each.

"To our new union I guess." Mahad said.

"Are we really bound together now?" 

"Yes we are. And I'm not sorry. I really do love you Akefia."

They toasted each other before drinking down the contents. They really needed it after tonight. 

"I didn't know you became transparent like a ghost."

Akefia shrugged. "I knew that but didn't know how to use it. I think I can control it a lot better now than when you first asked me."

Mahad nodded thoughtfully. "I think that we will learn more about each other as time goes on. But for now, we are stuck together."

Mahad stood up and offered Akefia a hand. They needed to leave for the cleaning crew to get to work. They held hands as they strode to the doors and out into the night air. Looking up at the sky, they saw the remnants of a full moon still hung there.

Mahad looked at Akefia. "It's time to go home."

Akefia gave him a feisty look. "What's in it for me?"

Mahad just smiled and leaned forward. He kissed Akefia fully on the lips and he was pleasantly surprised when it was reciprocated. They must have spent an eternity like that, but in reality it was only mere seconds. When they pulled apart, Akefia was grinning like mad and the magician knew he was too. 

"Come my beautiful snake. Let's go home."

Akefia frowned. "I thought you didn't like snakes?"

Mahad pulled him closer. "Let's just say I have a new fondness for them."

They walked off, hand in hand together into their new life. A beautiful balance between Yin and Yang. Akefia's anger would be soothed by Mahad's patience. Mahad would always have someone that wasn't afraid to stand up to problematic customers.

It would all work out for them. And for the most part, the Ring now had two masters it had to answer to.

 


	9. Author's Note

Hello dear readers,

I am going to continue this series, but please be slightly patient. My old laptop with the new chapter's file and story was lost when my laptop decided to fry the motherboard. 

But don't worry, I backed up most of the chapter in writing and will be posting the next chapter post-haste!

Sorry for the long delay, but hopefully I can make it up to you guys with a very long chapter and some lovely artwork done by TOX1C1T7! I suggest going to her deviantart page and checking all the wonderful artworks done by her!

 


End file.
